Progeny
by chartreuseian
Summary: When some new faces arrive at the Sanctuary, both Helen and Nikola have some explaining to do... Season four spoilers abound!
1. C Bancroft

**So, this little baby (not so little, it currently stands at a little over 11,000 words) is the product of two things. Firstly, part one of the season four finale. You know how we were all 'OH MY HEAVEN'S WHAT IS THE SECRET?'? Well, this is what I came up with. Unrealistic to say the least but then when it all came out I was decided to go for broke. Secondly, there are a lot of babyfics out there at the moment. This is sort of my take on it. Sort of... But not what you're thinking.**

**Anyway, thank you to Emmy1512 who has just been an ongoing beta for this. And she is making me feel better through all the snot. **

**xx**

* * *

><p>It had been one month, one whole stinking month of uncertainty and awkward greetings. Well, if he was being accurate, it was one month, four days and thirteen hours. One month, four days and thirteen hours of excruciating pain. He knew he was at fault, that he could and probably should do something to ease the constant pit of unease that was in his stomach… but it was her fault too and he'd be damned if he'd take all the blame on this one.<p>

If she hadn't done it, hadn't said her goodbyes in the most gut-wrenching way possible he wouldn't be in this mess, _they_ wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't be going out of his way to avoid her and she wouldn't be working twice as hard at remaining civil and distant on the few occasions they actually did talk. He wouldn't feel like a blasted lovesick teenager.

But no, she'd done it and now he didn't know how to act. Over the years he'd put a lot of thought into just what he'd do if she ever showed more than just a fleeting interest in him but not once did this course of action cross his mind. He was meant to sweep in, pin her to the wall and ravish her. Or present her with some fantastic token of his love that would make her realise how foolish she'd been in denying him all these years. Or, better yet, he was supposed to tell her the choice was hers, waltz away only to have her chase him down the corridor and throw herself into his arms. Not that Helen was one to throw herself at anyone but the fantasy was just as nice as the general sentiment. All in all, this was not how it was meant to be.

Mumbling under his breath, Nikola let his head loll backwards as he closed his eyes. Not even working his way through the new and much larger wine cellar she'd installed only minutes from his assigned room was making him feel any better, not that he hadn't been trying. Vintage after vintage kept disappearing and the only satisfaction he got was the fact that she kept silently refilling it, clearly unwilling to actually come and talk to him about it.

He snorted at that. Helen Magnus was not afraid of anything, not of blowing herself up, not of chasing after homicidal maniacs who would just as soon bed her as kill her, not of anything except him. She, Helen Magnus was afraid of Nikola Tesla. It brought him some kind of twisted satisfaction that she was just as terrified of this as he was. He wasn't suffering alone.

Only he was. He was sitting in his room with yet another glass of wine he should have been lapping up from her glorious skin, completely alone. And why should he? Why should he sit here with his tail between his legs and pretend he wasn't thinking about her every second of the day? Why should he avoid her simply because he was afraid? She'd kissed him after all. She'd been the one to do it. True, he would have done it anyway but she was the one who had made things awkward and why should he have to lose his best friend because of it? He was lonely, lonelier than he'd been in quite some time and it was her fault. He missed her and not just in the sense that he missed her lips on his. He missed her company, he missed her laugh, he missed arguing with her about stupid little things until she bellowed something ridiculous which he'd counter with a leer and salacious comment.

He missed her.

So why on earth was he still here? They didn't have to talk, they didn't have to make any decisions or doing anything other than be them.

Standing up, Nikola swallowed the last of his wine before heading to the mirror, checking the charcoal suit he'd thrown on that morning. It wasn't by any means his favourite, the quality was far below what he preferred but it dry cleaned well and was sufficiently tailored for it to still be in his wardrobe. Briefly he considered changing into something a tad more resplendent but decided against it. He wasn't going there to make her swoon; he was going to reclaim his friendship. If more came from it, then so be it, but he was 99% sure that his choice of suit wouldn't affect anything more than his reflection. Double checking his hair, Nikola turned and strode to his door, ignoring the fluttering sensation that was growing in his stomach at the thought of seeing her again.

For some reason, though he'd made the trip startlingly few times he knew the way through the sleek corridors. For all the modernity of the outside of the building, the interior of this new Sanctuary was reminiscent of the old one in many ways. It wasn't Victorian, instead the dark woods had been replaced with lighter panels yet there was still something so antique about the place. It was a blend of old and new so much like it's creator that Nikola couldn't help but shake his head the first time he saw it.

Huge, sleek windows dotted the corridor, letting in enough (un)natural light from outside to render the stunning chandeliers along the roof defunct. Of course, when it shifted to night mode as Wolf Boy liked to call it, the lights were needed, and the fake stars in the night sky not giving them nearly enough light. Naturally the walls were covered in stunning paintings, many of which Nikola recognized from the old Sanctuary, making him wonder which were the fakes.

No, he thought, shaking his head and picking up the pace, don't get distracted by the paintings, that's what she wants.

Ignoring the splendid surrounds, Nikola strode on. He would get his friend back come hell or high water.

**_Meanwhile:_**

Will was doing nothing and unashamed to admit it. Since moving underground with what appeared to be the rest of the Sanctuary Network, he'd been working non-stop. They all had. There were so many loose ends to tie, so many tracks to cover that, for the past few weeks he didn't felt as if he'd gotten a chance to sleep. So today, he was doing nothing. He'd carefully managed to clear his desk of all immediate work, the only things beckoning to him were a few piles of filing that he really ought to get to. He knew that because of his sloth today, tomorrow he'd have mountains of work to do but it was late in the afternoon and his head was pounding in a way that demanded a few hours of mind numbing television.

He had contemplated tracking down Henry but decided against it, the other man having way too much on his plate as it was. He was pretty much in charge of anything technological now and while he now had a team of little techies to delegate to, Henry wasn't quite ready to let his babies go to just anybody.

So here Will sat, feet on his desk, bowl of popcorn within arm's reach as he watched some kind of silly action film that was so improbable it had him laughing from time to time.

It wasn't until a shrill yet familiar beeping interrupted his viewing that he snapped to attention, pulling up the security screens with the press of a button. It was 3A, the entrance he'd used when Magnus had first lured him down here. A breach. Sitting back, Will breathed a little easier. It wasn't unusual for the perimeter sensors for this particular entrance to go off from time to time but never did it actually amount to anyth-

_C. Bancroft (Magnus)_

_Access Granted._

Now that got Will's attention. Sitting up a little straighter, he tried to remember how to pull up the security feeds but by the time he remembered the correct codes the dank corridor with the retina scanner was empty. Whoever this C. Bancroft was, they were already gone.

Bolting out of his chair, Will ran from his office, heading straight to the elevators. He racked his brain, trying to think of any and every connection he had uncovered Magnus having in her 113 years but came up with nothing. Aside from her, he'd found no other Bancroft's in any database. Even since arriving here (and making several apologies for his rather ridiculous behaviour) she'd made no mention of the use of her mother's maiden name other than to confirm all that he'd found. It wasn't that she refused to talk about it but the building he was currently in did kind of speak for itself in a lot of respects. Maybe this was one of her aliases? Maybe this was a security protocol she'd instigated? Maybe something during her latest trip to the surface had gone wrong?

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and Will stepped out just in time to see Henry hurrying towards the front door.

"Did you see it too?" he called out to the HAP. Henry turned and nodded.

"Did you notice there was no picture with it?" Henry asked, sounding a little worried. Of course, Will thought as they walked through the giant doors and out into the sunny grounds. Each identity verification was supposed to have a picture attached.

"Any ideas?" Will asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Nothing," Henry replied, shaking his head. "It wasn't a hack, it was totally legitimate but I've never seen the name before. You?"

"Nope," Will replied. "Maybe it's like an alias or something though that doesn't sound like her."

Henry opened his mouth to speak only to promptly shut it again as a person came into view, storming angrily towards the men. The first thing Will noticed was that she was wet, absolutely soaked to the skin, a flimsy summer dress plastered to her pale skin, dark hair stuck to her face and neck. Her hands were balled by her sides, the angry clack of high heeled shoes audible even though they were a fair distance apart. She was short too, not tiny but, even with her heels, the top of her head came no higher than Will's nose with an impressive hourglass figure, accentuated by the soaked summer dress.

"Uh, hi?" Will tried as she got closer, her dark eyes barely meeting his as she continued stalking towards the Sanctuary.

"Hello," she ground out, clipped British accent distorted by what Will very easily knew to be anger.

"Can we help you?" he asked, thinking she pause when she was directly before them but she was relentless, striding between them without so much as a word.

With a look to Henry, Will turned quickly and followed the newcomer back towards the Sanctuary.

"Hey!" Henry called. "Wait up! Who are you?"

She said nothing, continuing towards the Sanctuary though the animosity was rolling off her in waves.

"Are you gonna answer any of our questions?" Will half muttered as they approached the stairs.

"William I am cold and wet and want nothing more than to get out of this hideous dress before I have to face her," she growled over her shoulder. "And your queries are the least of my problems so kindly shut it before I take to you with my heels, alright?"

For a moment, Henry and Will froze, sharing wide-eyed looks of confusion.

"You know who we are?" Will asked as they dashed into the spacious lobby.

"William Zimmerman and Henry Foss," she recited harshly. "The protégé and the Hyper-Accelerated Protean. Yes, I know who you are now hurry up and get in this elevator before I ruin the carpet with this sopping bloody dress."

They shared a look before scampering after her, more questions brimming in their minds.


	2. Lies

**So, I promised myself you'd all get new chapters when I wrote more for this but this is a celebratory post because my three amazing Tesla shirts arrived today :) I know it's short and I've made you wait a ridiculously long time but life got pretty darn hectic and unpleasant over the last week and a bit and I've done very little writing because of it. And I'm going away this weekend! How rude of me! But I will post another chapter for this come hell or high water before I go away on Friday. Well, I say that but you know me... **

**Thank you to the overwhelming number of reviews this received! I am just floored by the response guys and it made me feel even more guilty for not getting around to this... I GIVE YOU ALL THE TESLA-STACHE COOKIES IN DA WORLD!**

**Also, anyone else having trouble receiving alerts and such from ff? Nothing is coming through for me! Speaking of which, this is a second attempt at an upload because apparently some people can see it while others can't... It seems that the direct link from an alert email will work but nothing else! But this morning I did wake up to 22 emails from ff from the past few days! **

**xx**

* * *

><p>It was just a pit stop, Nikola reminded himself. Just a pit stop and then he'd go see her. Staring out the window was a perfectly fine thing to do, after all the grounds were pretty and green and everything. Then movement on the long and winding path that led to the front steps caught his eye.<p>

Huggybear and Wolfboy, he recognized quickly, leaning forward as he tried to discern the third figure. She was (and he knew it was a she, those curves were to die for) stomping, her anger discernable even at this distance and he had to admire they way she pushed past the two young men without batting an eye. Confirmation that they were the most annoying creatures in the entire Sanctuary was hard to come by and clearly this young woman was intelligent enough to see as such.

He watched silently as the two boys followed the woman up and into the Sanctuary and Nikola toyed with the idea of heading down to meet them, the concept of a new guest intriguing him. But what about Helen? He really ought to go find her, tell her of her unacceptable behaviour and drag her to the cellar to indulge in one of her better vintages. But what about this stranger?

Sighing, Nikola leant against the window frame, trying to find the confidence that had before been surging through him.

* * *

><p>When Nikola finally made it to Helen's office, he knew in an instant she wasn't there, the knowledge rushing through him and helping him to pick up the pace. He could hear the faint whispers of the children, muttering about security protocols and identification systems but what interested him more was the faint curses in an almost familiar British tongue. Grinning, Nikola sped up further, pushing open the door without even contemplating knocking.<p>

"Now children, what have we told you about playing in mother's office?" he drawled, hand on hip as he glared at the other men. Will glared back and Henry rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she'd have told you anything about it Tesla," the Brit growled, drawing his attention to where she stood, bent at the waist as she rifled through one of the lower draws of Helen's immaculate desk.

"Any ideas?" Henry muttered, sidling up to Nikola. "She won't tell us who she is. You ever seen her?"

"Sadly not," Nikola replied, not paying the younger man the slightest bit of attention as he contemplated the nicely rounded rear of the young woman, accentuated by the sodden floral pattern clinging to her body.

With a frustrated yelp, she slammed the drawer shut, straightening up with hands on hips. Pouting, she scanned the room, ignoring other occupants as she stomped towards a large closet nestled between the door and imposing window. Throwing it open carelessly, she again rifled through the contents, dragging out a thick towel which she threw towards the couch before once more bending over and searching the lower draws between muttered curses of ineffectual means of storage.

Nikola cocked his head, watching her as a smile played with his lips. Not that he was seriously considering anything more than looking but she was rather fetching and something about her irritation made him want to chuckle.

"HA!" she crowed finally, straightening up and holding an old fashioned scrunchie up for the other's to examine. Grinning from ear to ear, she made her way to the towel on the couch, quickly rubbing it over her head before winding the dark locks into a tight coil high on her head.

Slipping out of the towering heels she wore, she kicked them aside flexing her toes before closing her eyes and rolling her shoulders. Slinging the towel around her shoulders, she opened her eyes and smiled at the three men before her.

"I don't suppose you could fetch her for me?" she prompted politely, rocking back on her heels as she looked to them expectantly.

"You- you mean Magnus?" Henry asked uncertainly and she nodded but Nikola noted how she barely avoided rolling her eyes at them. "I uh, don't think she's back yet."

"If you wouldn't mind checking," she continued, giving the HAP a sweet smile before turning and walking to the window.

"Out," Nikola ordered, turning to the two younger men with a snarl ready and waiting but, surprisingly, they went willingly, only a raised eye brow to signal their discomfort.

He watched until the door swung shut behind them before turning to face the young woman only to find her once again bent over a small cabinet in the corner of the room, a single tendril of hair escaping the coil on the back of her head to curl softly as it fell over her shoulder.

"Oh stop ogling me," the young woman bit over with a sigh, not looking around at him while she continued searching.

"I was doing nothing of the sort," Nikola replied smoothly, taking a step towards her. "Though now how can I not?"

"I'm warning you Tesla," she said, peeking over her shoulder before continuing her search through the cupboard. "I promise I'll find a way to make you regret it."

"I'd very much like to see you try," he drawled, leaning against the back of the nearest sofa, watching as she straightened and shot him a vitriolic look before carrying a small glass bowl to the desk. Pulling off the lid, she plucked a piece of candy from the dish, popping into her mouth as her eyes drifted shut and she moaned at the flavour.

Finally she opened her eyes again, crunching down on the hard candy as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not kidding Nikola," she said, swallowing the last of her candy as she leant back against the desk.

"Really?" he asked quietly, sauntering towards her and she smirked. "And just do you plan on doing to me?" he continued, coming to a stop before her. She crossed her arms and he leant forwards, placing his hands on either side of her hips so that their faces were inches apart but she didn't flinch, just cocking her head as an evil smile grew on her full lips.

"I'll tell you who I am," she whispered, her soft, candy scented breath fanning across his face as she smiled an all too familiar smile and, in an instant it all clicked. Not that it made much sense but Nikola knew without a shadow of a doubt who this was. Stumbling backwards his eyes widened and the young woman chuckled throatily.

"You can't be," he breathed, heart pounding. And, of course, she was right, he was starting to feel mighty peculiar.

"You're quicker than she said," she replied evenly, giving him a pleased little smile.

"So you're her-."

"My daughter, yes," a familiar voice said from behind him and Nikola spun around, coming face to face with a grim if not outright peeved Helen Magnus.

"Hello mother," the young woman drawled from behind him and Nikola looked between the two of them, cursing his inability to pick up on the subtle similarities between the two women. While their heights were mismatched and their eyes vastly different, they had the same smirk, matching pink lips lilting upwards. And, he noticed suddenly, Helen's jaw too. A stubborn jaw. Oh that could only mean trouble...

"I'd say it's good to see you but we both know that's a lie."


	3. Out

**I am too good to you guys. *sighs* Well, probably not considering I neglected the latest of the 'Should Have' series to more added to this story today but still. Two updates for the one story in a week? I haven't been that bloody prolific since I was studying law :P**

**No more for a while I think. Or at least until the end of next week. I feel bad because there are many others I am meant to be updating. Oh well, forgive me? :D**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Cecilia?" Helen asked, crossing her arms as she looked past Nikola.<p>

"Oh trust me, it's not even remotely by choice," the young woman, Cecilia replied, her tone frosty. "But I have a problem which means you have a problem which means I'm here."

"I thought we set up means to contact one another?" Helen continued, taking a step closer.

"I've been paging you for a week now," Cecilia countered. "You didn't respond even once."

"I've been bus-."

"Busy, yes, I know. You're always busy."

"Alright, just hold up a minute," Nikola interjected. "Helen, explain."

"I thought you said the celibacy claims were a lie?" Cecilia asked with a smirk, earning herself a glare from Nikola. "Surely procreation isn't that foreign to you?"

"I'm serious," he continued. "Helen?"

Helen said nothing, averting her gaze from both of them as she walked towards her desk, carefully placing her gun back into his allocated draw before taking a seat, resting her head on her hands as she looked up at the young woman still leaning against the desk.

Cecilia rolled her eye and let out a snort of derision before plopping into one of the seats.

"And I want out," she added with a cool smile.

"Out?" Helen echoed.

"Am I going to get an explanation or what?" Nikola snapped. "Because as fun as it is to watch the pair of you silently shoot daggers at one another and make vague, unhelpful comments, _this,_" he gestured between them, "makes no sense."

Hand on hips, Nikola waited, trying to catch Helen's eye but she seemed to be doing an admirable job of ignoring him. Despite the awkwardness that had plagued their relationship in recent weeks, Nikola wanted answers.

"She bonked my father, fell pregnant with me and my brother and then my father died," Cecilia snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "Is that enough of an explanation for you Tesla or would you like to see the family albums?"

Helen spluttered uncomfortably at her daughter's outburst but, before she could reprimand her, Cecilia stood, rolling her shoulders and flashing Nikola a grin.

"I don't mean to be rude," she said, sounding somewhat apologetic. "But your presence here seems to be making her even less forthcoming than usual and my patience is wearing unfathomably thin today. Between those heels and the rain it's a damn good thing I don't have a gun."

"Yes, I do seem to be having that effect on her lately," Nikola replied, looking pointedly to Helen who was all but glaring at the pair of them.

"If you're quite done?" Helen asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood, her composure apparently having returned. "Nikola, would you mind leaving us be? I'd like to talk to Cecilia alone."

"No," the younger woman said quickly, grabbing Nikola by the arm. "We need him."

"Leave Nikola," Helen said again, giving him a warning look Nikola knew it was best to heed.

"I'm not kidding," Cecilia said, tightening her grip on his arm. "This isn't just so you won't start screaming at me, I swear."

"Out," Helen ordered frostily and, with a disgusted sigh, Cecilia released him, stalking over to the window as she crossed her arms but Nikola, despite his better judgement, simply sat down in the nearest chair, giving both women a pleasant smile. Helen glared, finally meeting his eye while Cecilia smirked before turning to her mother.

"After this I want out," she said clearly, tossing her damp towel at Nikola. "And this time I really mean it, alright? I don't want to be a part of your scheming any longer."

"Pardon?" Helen spluttered, clearly fighting to keep her voice steady as she glanced uneasily at Nikola.

"I'm sick of it," she growled. "Do you know how long I've been on the run just to come and see you? A good month. I've given up my life for this and I want out, no more. You won't contact me, I won't contact you, understand?"

Nikola watched as Helen's face fell, a familiar glint in her eye that made him want to rush to her defence.

"What happened?" Helen asked softly.

"They found me," Cecilia ground out. "The figured out I had some connection to you so SCIU tried to capture me but that's beside the point. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'll do this, help you one last time but then you leave me the hell alone."

"You really think this is my fault?" Helen asked, her voice starting to rise as she balled her fists. "I never forced you into any of this, you volunteered."

"Oh yeah, because I totally knew what I was getting myself into," the younger woman said with a roll of her eyes. "You raised me to know nothing but this blasted war you're fighting and I'm sick of it."

"Don't put this on me," Helen barked, taking an angry step towards the fuming woman. "Don't twist my words. I asked for your help, yes but as I did with Sebastian, I never forced this on you! Would you have preferred I simply hid you away so that you didn't have to see the world for what it really is? Would you rather I sacrifice the lives of abnormals everywhere to all-."

"Don't you dare say his name to me," Cecilia yelled. "You do not get to speak of him _ever._ He gave everything for you, everything and you never even saw it!"

"You think his death didn't hurt me too?" Helen bit back, voice wavering. "Do really think you were the only one who felt his loss?"

"That's not what I said-," Cecilia began but Helen cut her off, raising a hand.

"I never forced your hand on any of this and you know it," Helen said vehemently. "And you know this isn't the life I would have chosen for you, either of you if I'd had the choice but I didn't."

"I know, accidental pregnancy," Cecilia hissed with narrowed eyes in response. "But that doesn't change the fact that for decades now I've been pandering to your every whim, giving up what little freedom I had in order to risk my life for a cause that you valued over our relationship and I know how petty and selfish that sounds but don't you even think of denying it, we both know it's true."

And with that, the angry young woman turned on her heel, storming from the room without even a second glance back.

Nikola said nothing, his head spinning as he tried to make sense of everything. He didn't pretend to know everything she had done during her 113 year absence (hell, he barely knew what she did yesterday at the moment) but this? Wowza...

"She's your daughter alright," he breathed in disbelief, shaking his head but it wasn't until he heard Helen's broken intake of breath that he sought out her gaze.

She was staring at her desk, unseeing, hands balled on the polished wooden surface as she fought for control of her emotions. The fact that she'd been so easy to bite back at the young woman's temper told Nikola more than she ever could. Those words had hurt, cut right into her and, much to his disbelief, clearly caught on some wounds that would never heal.

"When?" he asked softly, moving to sit before her desk.

"February 14th, 1927," she muttered. He nodded, unsure of what to say. He'd comforted Helen before in times of tears and in times of fury but this was something entirely different.

"And Sebastian?" he prompted, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Her brother," she replied, tone dull and listless. He wanted to reach out to her, to take her hand in a show of compassion but he was frozen.

"Get out Nikola," she said tiredly, taking advantage of his inability to properly question her. "I've work to do."

But Nikola didn't move, physically incapable of such an action. He didn't want to hurt her, not when seeing her daughter again was obviously not the joyous reunion it should have been but he couldn't just leave, not when she needed someone, anyone to be there for her. And it wasn't like Huggybear or the Wolf could help, they'd just gape and no doubt babble uncomfortably before whispering behind their hands about the other daughter she had lost, inconsiderate fools that they were.

"Out," she said again, her tone coloured with anger.

"No," he said softly, leaning forward. "I won't Helen."

At that she looked up, glaring at him with nothing but contempt.

"Get. Out."

"I want to talk," he said, proud that his voice didn't waver even once. "I came here to find you so we could talk."

"I'm busy," she snapped. "And there is nothing to talk about."

"There is too," he replied, giving her a shadow of a grin, hoping she'd at least sigh at his behaviour but he was greeted once more by a steely glare.

"This is not a joke," she ground out, jaw set and he could tell she was close to cracking.

"I miss you," he said, the words slipping out desperately as he tried bearing his entire being to her once more. "We haven't spoken in weeks and I miss you Helen."

"I'm busy," she said again, looking down to her desk and grabbing a folder.

"Stop it!" he burst out angrily. "Stop it Helen now or so help me God!"

"Stop what?" she snarled in response, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Pushing me away like this," he bit back, standing up. "Stop ignoring me because you're so damn afraid that you might actually show even a single drop of affection!"

"Get out now!" she roared, standing up as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"No!" he yelled back, anger bursting forth from him, unable to be contained any longer.

"I've been waiting Helen; I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for you to be ready. First for us, and then to talk. You kissed me, _you_ kissed _me_ and I know it doesn't magically make us live in the land of happy ever afters but I can't do this anymore, I can't avoid you because it wasn't me! You did this! You screwed us up but you need someone, someone to be there and you know that that person is me!"

"Leave," she barked once more, straightening up. "Leave _now_ and don't you ever dare come back. I survived first 60 years without you and then over a hundred, I don't need you Nikola Tesla. I don't need you in my Sanctuary and I most certainly don't need you in my life."

"But you want me," he countered easily. "You don't need me Helen but you want me around, you want me and it scares you witless so you rant and scream at me because your daughter managed to come in here and hit all the right buttons. You may not need me in your life but you want me."

Her eyes widened at that, nothing but their combined heavy breathing filling the air.

"But this?" he asked, voice dropping as he gestured between the two of them. "This isn't what _I _want."

Fury boiled within him as he turned from the woman paralysed by disbelief and in that second, Nikola knew exactly what heartbreak really was.

* * *

><p><strong>When Emmy1512 proofread this for me donkeys ago, she got a bit confused so I feel I should clear up some stuff now. Cecilia and her twin brother were born during Helen's second life, after the events of Tempus during her 113 year holidaybuilding project. Sorry if anyone was left scratching their heads :S**


	4. Bonding

**Sorry about the delay with this, I'm drowning in assignments at the moment but today I finally managed to put aside some time to write for this one. I'll be a bit slow in replying to reviews and messages for a little while but I promise I'll get around to them ASAP :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm still a little uncertain about this story so the feedback is excellent.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>**xx**

* * *

><p>Three hours later and Nikola was still fuming, pacing around his room like a caged animal. He'd tried reading, he'd tried working, he'd tried bathing but nothing could calm him down. He wanted to scream and growl like the petulant child he knew he'd been acting like. He wanted to go track Helen down to yell at her some more too but that one he at least restrained from doing. Sure he was mad but part of him knew any more talking at this point would do more harm than good. She hadn't been mad at him, not really and he wasn't totally mad at her either. He knew they were both at fault but it didn't stop his entire being from wanting to rage against her for being so stubborn. Not that he'd ever admit it but her words had hurt. He knew that he wasn't an essential in her life in many ways just as he knew physically he could survive without her (even if only by the skin of his teeth) but he didn't want to, the idea of it hurt far too much to even contemplate.<p>

But Helen was stubborn and he knew, no matter what, she'd not crumble the way he almost wanted. She'd not admit she wanted him, not after his outburst. Perhaps she'd come and apologise for her behaviour, even hold his hand softly if he played his cards right but that would be it.

Growling in frustration, Nikola spun on his heel, heading for the one place he knew he'd be able to avoid her. She wouldn't be looking for him, in fact quite the opposite but this way, he'd make it easier on them both. She would expect him to head straight for the cellar so that's where he'd go.

Not even bothering to grab the jacket and tie he'd tossed away angrily, he strode from the room, waistcoat flapping about but he didn't care. He must have looked a fright in comparison to his usual level of idiocy as the children liked to term it but he needed a drink and there was a vintage he'd had his eye on for a very long while that she wouldn't want him to touch. What better occasion, he thought angrily, than to toast to the end of their friendship?

He made it there in record time, throwing open the door to the dark, cool room and striding towards the back corner where he knew two rather comfortable chairs to be set next to a low table. It was dark and quiet and finally Nikola felt himself begin to relax. Or at least he did until an unfamiliar scent reached his nose.

Slowing down, he cocked his head, listening to the soft sound of breathing coming from the corner he was heading for. Breathing deeply, he took in the slightly spicy scent mingled with a fine bottle of wine before walking carefully towards the source of the smell.

"Hey," Cecilia said softly from where she was curled up in one of the arm chairs. She'd obviously showered, her partially dried hair curling around her face softly. She was dressed in an oversized cream jumper and three quarter pants, her bare feet curled into the plush cushion of her seat. She smiled vaguely at him before taking a sip of wine from the goblet in her hand.

"Hi," he said uncertainly, not sure if she'd dislike his company.

"I can leave if you'd like," she offered quietly, placing her glass on the low table but Nikola waved his hand.

"Mind some company?" he asked, sinking down into the other chair and the girl smiled, leaning over to the nearest shelf to grab him a glass.

"Drink up," she said, pouring him a glass of the vintage he'd been after and, simultaneously they both took a deep drink of the rich red liquid and silence fell over them for a few minutes until Nikola's curiosity got the better of him, out weighing his previous anger.

"So," he began, looking down into his glass and Cecilia chuckled.

"So she wouldn't tell you anything?" she asked, smirking over to him and Nikola couldn't help but smirk back.

"Except that she pretty much hates me," he allowed and Cecilia bit her lip, brow furrowing.

"Sounds like you're in trouble," she said mockingly before grinning at him. "Though at least she can't ground you."

"Wouldn't stop her from trying," he muttered, earning himself another laugh.

"The only thing in my favour is that when we're out, she doesn't look anywhere near old enough to be able to get away with chastising me," the young woman added with a grin. Nikola chuckled, taking another sip of wine before shifting in his seat to look over at her.

"You're just like her," he said quietly, not sure if he'd get an angry toss of wine for his efforts but she only sighed.

"Too much so," she agreed just as quietly. "Though you should have seen Seb, he had her looks too."

"Where is he?" Nikola asked softly, watching as she bit her lip.

"He died about sixteen years ago," Cecilia admitted. "Fell asleep one day and never woke up. I was apparently the only one of her children so far to inherit the Magnus curse."

"Curse?" Nikola echoed and she gave him a sad smile.

"Longevity," she clarified. "Sebastian didn't have the ability that she and I share, he was perfectly human."

"Is that why you and Helen..." Nikola tried, unsure of how to approach something he'd always thought of as a blessing.

"I age incredibly slowly Nikola," she said clearly. "I am not immortal in any way nor does my longevity appear to be anywhere near as impressive as my mothers, I simply got to sixteen and my entire body just slowed down. We don't know why and, despite their best efforts, neither my mother nor Sebastian could find a way to stop it. I am dying very, _very_ slowly without hope of ever being able to have a normal life."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before taking another sip of wine.

"I don't blame my mother," she continued. "But a small part of me can't help but wish I'd gotten her eyes instead of her genetic curse."

"They are very pretty eyes," Nikola allowed after a moment and Cecilia laughed, head falling back.

"That they are," she agreed with a grin. "Sebastian used to joke that they were his girl catchers."

"I will admit blue eyes do seem to have an effect on the ladies," Nikola quipped.

Snorting, Cecilia gave him a cheeky grin.

"I hate to have to inform you of this Mr. Tesla," she said haughtily, sounding far too much like her mother, "but your baby blues do nothing for me."

"Not even a little tempted?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Cecilia leaned forwards, grinning evilly before swiping the wine bottle.

"Perhaps if I hadn't grown up learning of your irresistibility," she allowed with a tiny smirk as she refilled both their glasses.

Nikola spluttered at that, eyes widening as she laughed.

"She talks in her sleep too," Cecilia continued. "Mutters all the time."

"A-about me?" Nikola stuttered, his heart rate doubling like a school boy with his first crush.

"On occasion," she agreed, not meeting his eye as she took a sip and Nikola rolled his eyes.

"You could be no one else's daughter," he swore, shaking his head as she chuckled.

"Magnus women know how to tease," she said with a grin. "But in all seriousness Nikola, I can't... you and I... it's just..."

She gestured uncomfortably between them for a moment before it clicked.

"Oh God no!" he cried, holding a hand up. "Never ever, that'd just be..."

"Wrong on far too many levels," she finished, shuddering at the thought. Nodding in agreement, Nikola made a face before taking a swig of wine to wash the creepy thoughts from his head.

"Is it alright that I call you Nikola?" she asked softly, peering at him through the darkness. "It's just that I feel as if I've known you for my whole life. It makes referring to you as 'Mr. Tesla' a little unsettling."

Nikola chuckled at her words but smiled.

"Be careful with the privilege," he intoned, furrowing his brow in mocking. "Annoy me too much and it shall be rescinded."

She laughed softly, giving him a fond smile before turning back to her wine with a sigh.

Both sat back with their wine in silence, Nikola allowing the rich flavours to calm him down for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked after a moment, turning to Cecilia.

"Certainly," she replied warmly.

Nikola smiled before shifting in his seat.

"Why did you go in there all guns blazing?" he asked and she sighed.

"You know my mother," she replied, her tone almost scolding. "You have to go in firm and be direct in what you want or else she'll somehow convince you that it's not what you want to do-."

"And then she'll have you giving up your death ray plans voluntarily," Nikola finished, unable to stop the note of lament that crept into his voice.

"Or your experimental transportation beam," Cecilia agreed sadly, sighing heavily. Nikola arched an eyebrow but ignored the comment.

"Also, what's with the accent?"

She snorted at that, rolling her eyes.

"You try being raised by the most Victorian of Victorian women whilst still spending the occasional Sunday afternoon with Sherlock Holmes and see how you turn out," she retorted.

"You mean James knew about you?" he asked, taken aback.

"We didn't see him terribly often," Cecilia replied. "Only when blondie was off on another ridiculously dangerous adventure, usually with you but she couldn't stand not seeing Jamie for any small length of time."

"Jamie?" Nikola echoed with a smirk.

"Oh he loathed it," she confessed with a wide grin. "But not even a stern talking to from my mother could stop me calling him that."

"You, Miss Magnus are evil," he said with a grin, taking another sip before realising his potential slip. "Or don't tell me, Doctor?"

"Not in this life time though generally it's Bancroft," she said, holding up her hands. "Sebastian was the clever one, managed to become a doctor and everything. I was just the tinkerer."

"Stay away from the soft sciences," Nikola replied loftily. "Far too messy."

"And not at all interesting," she agreed. "My specialty is most certainly electronics."

"Between the wine, the wit and that, I'm starting to wonder if you're my daughter," Nikola retorted and Cecilia grinned.

"She always said you'd say that," she confessed. "Once, when I blew up her microwave, she actually screamed 'Nikola' at me."

Nikola laughed openly at that, Cecilia joining in easily.

"In all fairness I did take out most of the kitchen at the same time but I think she was madder at herself than she was me."

"I can imagine," he agreed readily, finding himself liking this girl more and more.

"So?" Cecilia asked after a moment.

"So what?"

"So why are you sulking down here with me?"

Nikola rolled his eyes and took another sip so as to occupy his mouth and avoid having to speak.

"Fine," Cecilia said, holding up her hands in defeat. "Sulk but don't finish that bottle, I might have to kill you if you do because I'm going to need a glass when I get back."

"You know that's kinda impossible," he replied as she stood, rolling her shoulders. "The killing thing, that is."

"I'm creative," she drawled, giving him a small smile. "It was nice talking with you Nikola, perhaps next time we're both on the outs we can try something from her private cellar."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't just have all the codes, I created them."

And with that she turned, sauntering out of the room and closing the door behind her.


	5. Guilt

**And here we go kiddies! This one isn't terribly dialogue heavy in the beginning but it deals with the question of paternity (which many of you have been asking after) and gives a bit of background into Cecilia, Sebastian and Helen's life. **

**Also! Everyone has to go show some love to Erin99, NCIS She-demon and agrainne24 who pestered Emmy1512 for me. Love you guys!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"I really don't want to talk about it Will," Helen ground out for what felt like the hundredth time. The younger man sighed, shaking his head but she truly didn't care what he thought of her right now. In truth, she was still a little thrown by Cecilia's appearance, not to mention her insistence that she wanted nothing more to do with the Sanctuary network. She was still running through every facet of the past few years, figuring out at when she'd apparently forced her daughter into a life she didn't want. Despite how she had wished differently, they had never been overly close. They were almost too alike for their own good in that respect.<p>

When Cecilia's abnormality had come to light, Helen had been far happier than her daughter ever was. For so long she'd feared losing both children again, having found no hint of abnormality in either of them so to find out she may not lose yet another child had been joyous. Cecilia had been bitter about the whole thing though, making Helen question once again what on earth she was doing trying to raise children in the world she lived in. It had been a decision she'd agonized over, first whether or not to bring them to term and then whether she ought to give them up for adoption. Perhaps if she'd recognized the symptoms sooner she could have frozen the embryos but, aside from being unable to contact Nikola and James to create a new stasis chamber, she'd been too far gone.

So she had been selfish, keeping the twins so as to satisfy her want of company. Not that she regretted it in the slightest, both had lived full lives and she wouldn't change the joy they had brought her for anything, but now, hearing Cecilia confirm all her darkest beliefs, Helen began to question herself again. Things had been easier with Sebastian around, he always knew how to calm down his sister when she got into a state, much like his father had done for Helen. She hadn't known the man long but, considering all those she could have created children with, he had been an excellent choice. Brandon had been kind and loving and brave, understanding of her work too. She only wished he'd survived to see the children born.

And so it had been that she raised them both alone, seeking assistance when she could but, for the most part it had been just the three of them. Of course, James had found out eventually which had made things easier in some respects but his support often made her feel even more guilty. With Ashley she had always been busy, working long days to maintain the network but this was something more. She'd been building a network, building something in secret whilst hiding who she was from the world.

She loved them both more than anything and for a long time it was the thought of their bright faces that helped her come home at night. Their lives had been happy too, for the most part and despite the secrecy that she had kept them shrouded in, they had both grown into the most wondrous human beings that astounded her on a regular basis, somehow defying all the odds and while things hadn't always been perfect, she'd never suspected that Cecilia resented the work she'd been tasked with. But she'd been honest with them both, never locking them out, never expecting them to blindly follow her orders.

Despite the secrecy of her work, she'd decided very early on that she'd not keep secrets from her children. They deserved the truth. So she had sat them down and told them as much as she could of her life up until that point. They'd taken it well, accepting the fact that she'd not change with just as much aplomb as Ashley had and even when it came to discussing the older sister they'd never meet, they'd shown maturity beyond their eight years. Cecilia had, as Helen broke down in tears, said nothing, simply shuffling from her seat to grab her mother's hand. Helen clearly remembered looking down into the little girl's shining eyes, her heart swelling painfully at the brilliant smile of her dark haired daughter.

"I am very sorry mummy," she'd said softly. "But can you tell me more about Ashley? I... I wish I could have met her."

At that, Helen had gathered both of them in her arms and the three of them had curled up in her bed as she regaled them with stories of Ashley's exploits. After that she'd worked hard to ensure she didn't compare either of them to her eldest daughter but it hadn't been much of a struggle. While Sebastian looked very much like her, both he and Cecilia were different to the daughter she had lost, though all three shared a strength of spirit that had, on occasion, left Helen speechless.

She was proud of them, all of them and the things they had achieved both for her cause and alone and in recent years she'd thought that maybe, just maybe Cecilia was forgiving her for the longevity they couldn't halt. Apparently not, she thought bitterly, tightening her grip on the pen she was holding.

Refocusing on the paperwork before her, she fought the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. She could hear Will babbling on about secrets but she honestly didn't care, the fear bubbling inside her far more pressing. Perhaps she had failed; perhaps she had made a mistake in not giving up her children. Maybe she shouldn't have introduced them to her world, maybe she'd stolen their childhoods. Thinking back, she began to wonder if Sebastian had felt the same way but she couldn't see past his enjoyment of his work. He'd loved the study of abnormals, his fascination reminding him of her father back in the early days.

Biting her lip, Helen refused to allow herself to wallow. Cecilia was just hot headed, she always had been. Where Sebastian got his temperament from his father, Cecilia was just as impatient and forthright as Helen had been as a young woman only with the benefit of a far more liberal upbringing. More than that, her life had been uprooted very recently.

"Are you even listening to me?" Will's exasperated tone cut in and she looked, giving him a blank smile.

"Sorry," she said smoothly. "I was distracted."

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You can talk to me you know," he suggested quietly. "I know things have been a bit tense between us but we're still friends aren't we?"

"Of course," she said easily. "It's just that... well I'm not used to talking about her to anyone aside from Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and Helen bit her lip.

"Twin brother," she admitted softly and Will's jaw dropped. Perhaps she could have included that with the explanation as to who Cecilia was when he and Henry had come barrelling into her office, demanding answers as to why the security system let her in so easily.

Letting out a low whistle, Will ran his hands through his hair again before shaking his head. "And will he be turning up anytime soon?"

Helen smiled sadly and sat back in her chair.

"He passed away over a decade ago," she told him, pleased that the tears clouding her vision didn't spill over. Burying him had been one of the most painful days of her second life and much to her surprise she found that losing a child through old age was just as painful as losing one through unnatural means.

"Oh," Will said, looking sheepish. "Sorry, I just thought, being twins and all..."

"Funnily enough, I think Sebastian was jealous of his sister just as she was jealous of him in that respect."

Will smiled softly at her. "We always want what we can't have?"

"Something like that," she replied wistfully but, before she could say anymore, the door flew open and in came Cecilia, arms laden with rolls of paper and followed closely by a confused looking Nikola and, for some inexplicable reason, Helen suddenly felt short of breath. As much as yelling at Nikola had made her feel better, now she had to deal not only with the attraction that had been driving her nutty for a month, but also guilt at having allowed her emotions such free reign.

"Yes, I know, I was nasty and horrid and such," Cecilia said dramatically, dropping the papers onto the desk. "And we can deal with our dysfunctional relationship later, yes?"

At this she looked to Helen, cocking her head but Helen said nothing, not sure if she'd be able to hold her tongue. For all she was the girl's mother, there were moments when their relationship felt far less conventional.

"And I'll take that as a yes," Cecilia continued, moving around with a sheet of paper in hand. "Have you checked the autotype recently?" she asked smoothly, arching an eyebrow as she regarded her mother but Helen only frowned.

"Nothing's come through since the other month when you sent through the latest figures from the South African quarter," she replied, shaking her head.

"I think mine is picking up different frequencies," Cecilia continued, walking around the desk to bring up something on the computer. "I keep getting these patchy distress signals but none of it is making any sense."

"Autotype?" Nikola echoed, crossing his arms. "Helen?"

"Oh, uh, she built one," Helen replied, waving a hand dismissively at him as she stared intently at the computer.

"No one can just _build_ one," he retorted hotly but Cecilia chuckled.

"I did," Cecilia countered, flashing him a quick smile. "But that's not important. I mean, just look at this, it's-."

"Not important?" Nikola countered incredulously. "You claim to have built something that only I know the exact specifications of and deem it unimportant?"

"I never said it was perfect," Cecilia explained patiently. "It's rather rough and I'm fairly certain it doesn't work quite the way it should but I can show you it later, alright? At the moment there are bigger fish to fry."

With that she turned back the computer screen , tapping something before looking back to Helen.

"I see what you mean," Helen agreed softly. "Do you have any of th-."

"I had to, uh, _dispose_ of the base," Cecilia admitted sheepishly. "Addison and his goons found me."

"How?" Helen asked, starting to get worried. The 'secret base', as Cecilia had taken to calling it had been protected by everything she had, there shouldn't have been any way for SCIU to be able to trace it.

"I think someone may have forgotten to clear up all the loose ends," she said diplomatically. Instinctively, Helen knew the barb was aimed at her and she opened her mouth to respond but Cecilia surprised her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"William uncovered much of your second life when he was at SCIU," she said kindly. "I think it entirely possible that some of the information got left behind."

"We made sure to wipe every connection to the new Sanctuary though," Will put in. "Tesla and Henry spent an entire day going over it."

"Yes, but this I'm not connected to the new Sanctuary, am I?" Cecilia countered, shaking her head. "Either way though, they found me. Luckily I figured out that they were coming before they arrived and all they got to poke through were smouldering remains."

Helen glanced up at her daughter's smug face and smiled. Magnus breed true.

"These are the signals I was tracking before," she said suddenly, recognizing the familiar patterns. "It came in on one of our secure contact channels a few days ago but I followed it and didn't find anything."

"That would be because you didn't factor in the distortion," she muttered, tapping the keyboard furiously before straightening up and smiling. "See, then it lines up with this district as opposed to the harbour." She paused, brow furrowing. "But surely you'd have picked up on this Nikola?" she asked, cocking her head. "Why didn't you bring it up?"

"Because she never asked me," Nikola all but growled back, daring a look at Helen. She was staring at him openly, cheeks faintly pink with what he hoped was remorse.

"And why didn't you ask for his help?" Cecilia asked, turning to her mother with a frown.

"Because... I..." she stuttered, looking to Nikola for help but Cecilia sighed.

"You were playing silly buggers," she concluded with a condescending shake of her head. "You are remarkably foolish at times, you know that right? For a genius I mean?"

Will snorted at her words, earning himself a reproachful glare but Cecilia made no comment, simply grabbing one of the rolls of paper she'd dumped earlier.

"Blueprints to the warehouse it's coming from," she explained, unrolling the paper before them.

"But what if it's a trap?" Will put in. "What if Addison's doing this to lure you out?"

"I thought about that," Cecilia replied. "But he was chasing me for almost a week before I managed to lose him and while the signal did start just before I had to run, it kept going even after they managed to find out where I was hiding."

"A week?" Helen repeated, pulling back to properly look up at her daughter. "Ce, that's... I never meant for that to happen..."

Suddenly Helen felt a great sense of shame. She'd always taken great pride in being able to provide protection for those who needed it but to have failed her daughter like this?

"Oh you know what they say about good intentions," Cecilia drawled, waving a hand dismissively before flashing Helen a softer smile than she was expecting.

"Now, I think our best bet would be to come at it from here," she said, drawing everyone's attention back to the map. "The signal was patchy and the words weren't getting through completely but I'm about 70% sure that whatever is sending through the signal isn't out to kill us."

"How can you be sure?" Will threw out sceptically.

"We can't," Cecilia replied as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "But whoever is sending this out is clearly intelligent enough to create a system that broadcasts on a very similar frequency to my rather bastardised version of an autotype," she shot Nikola and apologetic smile but he waved her off.

"I'm flattered you even attempted my design," he said, earning a glowing smile from the young woman.

"Which means they could be a valuable ally if we can get to them before SCIU does," she finished.

"You're not going," Helen said, not looking away from the blueprints.

"Of course I am!" Cecilia cried in objection.

"You can't," Helen repeated, shaking her head. "They're after you and they've already found you once. You can't go."

"Oh, because _you_ being found out by SCIU is such a fantastic idea," the younger woman bit back angrily. "The token Sanctuary on the surface has already leaked information about your death, I watched as SCIU gobbled it up. You're just as much at risk as me."

"You are not going and that is final," Helen almost spat, turning to glare up at her daughter.

For a moment, no one said anything, the room falling absolutely silent until Cecilia huffed, rolling her eyes before striding out the door.

"No matter," she groused bitterly. "I have packing to do anyway."

Silence fell once again, echoing footsteps fading off until everyone was looking back to Helen who refused to break down again. If Cecilia wanted out, she would get out. And only members of her staff and immortal, frustrating vampires went on potentially life threatening missions.

"One hour," she ground out, looking to Will and Nikola. "Tell Henry and we'll meet by pod three, alright?"

Her tone left no room for questions and, just to ensure Nikola wouldn't start trying to lecture her on her own daughter once more, Helen stood and walked to the door coolly and calmly.

"One hour," she repeated over her shoulder before striding as calmly as she could down the corridor after her only remaining child.


	6. Talking

**Sorry for the wait with this one, I had a few assignments due today that chewed up a lot of time. This one is a bit sweeter I think and I hope everyone likes it as much as you've all been enjoying the previous few :)**

**As always, feedback in any form is treasured.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Helen had made it only to the elevator before she was accosted, Henry bounding out of the elevator with a look of complete confusion on his face.<p>

"Someone's mucking about with the power distributions," he panted, concerned. "Only they've got access codes and everything. I spent weeks working in the system and they're totally undoing everything!"

Helen opened her mouth to speak but he waved her off.

"Just point me towards Tesla and I'll go rant at him, alright?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm here Tiny Tim and if you start to rant, don't think I won't walk away," Nikola called from behind her, sauntering up as if he didn't have a care in the world. Of course, Helen noted the way he didn't meet her eye but she doubted anyone else would. Will was trailing along behind, still looking confused.

Brow furrowing, Henry looked back down at his tablet. He tapped away for a moment before looking up to Nikola once more. He cocked his head, looked to Magnus, back to the tablet and then back to Helen once more.

"Words Henry," she coaxed gently.

He scowled towards Nikola before turning the tablet around for Helen to see. She glanced briefly at the screen, watching the changes to the system continue before her eyes though, much to Henry's apparent confusion, she only sighed.

"Cecilia helped to design the distributions systems," she explained kindly. "I'd guess she's just bringing everything back online."

"But we don't have nearly enough power for that," Henry argued, perplexed.

"Oh Helen, I think I love your daughter just a bit," Nikola put in with a throaty chuckle but Helen ignored his comment.

"Talk to her," she said, holding her hands up in defeat. "But after we've gone to investigate the source of the autotype messages. We've honed it in and I'm fairly certain this time I'll find something. You and Will ought to go get the gear. We'll leave in an hour."

Henry looked as if he were about to protest but Nikola cut him off before Helen could reprimand the young man.

"And me," Nikola prompted, forcing Helen to turn and take in his belligerent pose.

"No," she said simply.

"Helen..."

"You aren't needed Nikola," she replied frostily, hoping he'd drop it with a scowl. Instead he rolled his eyes and took a step closer to her.

"The fact that whatever this is is sending out messages on a very similar wavelength to the autotype, _my _autotype means I have to come," he argued, sounding smug with his reasoning.

"No, it means that when we get whatever this is back, you'll have free reign over it," she countered.

"I'm an asset."

"Annoyance," Will put in with a shrug.

"I deserve to go."

"Stop this Nikola," Helen barked, glaring him down. He was going to make her say it, actually say the words. She needed him to stay because she needed someone she could trust in charge.

"This is unfair," he almost whined. "Why can't I come?"

"Because I said so," Helen growled, hands balling into fists.

"Oh how mature," he drawled, hands on hips.

"Oh just can it Nikola!" she growled. "I have to go deal with one child, don't make it two!"

"Don't pull that card on me," he snarled in reply. "So you've got a kid, whoop-di-do now give me a real reason why am not to go on the mission when I am more suited than any of your little ragtag team here!"

"Because I want the two most volatile abnormals I know in one place so that I have less to worry about," she yelled. "You are staying here and that is final, do you understand? I need you to stay here to make sure Cecilia doesn't blow anything up and I'll be asking the same of her now get back to your office and do something useful with your time."

And with that she was storming off, hips swaying menacingly in search of her daughter.

* * *

><p>Helen paused outside the polished oak door she hadn't opened in quite some time, her anger fading somewhat with a few deep, steadying breaths. She couldn't hear any sounds of movement from the other side but, deciding to draw upon her 'mother's prerogative,' tapping the door once before pushing it open to reveal the almost antique looking room her daughter had claimed when they'd first built the place. Many of the furnishings were originals, Cecilia's passion for beautiful furniture at complete contradiction to her passion for running from hovel to hovel but one Helen had enjoyed indulging over the years. For all she and Sebastian had been the same person, this little pleasure was something he'd never understood. He'd teased them both mercilessly for being relics in love with relics but Cecilia had always snorted, turning up her nose and telling him off for being an uneducated, uncouth slob.<p>

Even Sebastian however, had admitted to the beauty in the intricately carved four poster bed she'd acquired for this room. The dark wood was polished to a high sheen, the twists of each post working to make it look as if her fluffy white cover was surrounded by trees. The headboard was just as intriguing, the swirls and flourishes working to complete the forest look. In fact, with the gauzy forest green and white curtains and golden embroidered cushions there was something fantastically whimsical about the set up and Helen thought anyone would be forgiven for guessing that this was some kind of mythical woodland creature's room.

It was odd, she mused as she stepped inside the cool room, closing the door behind her that, for all her love of such magical notions, Cecilia was so very utilitarian in many other respects. Her wardrobe was basic, her preference being for sneakers and jeans and her primary hobby (aside from blowing up microwaves in the name of better popcorn popping) was flying, her ability with an aeroplane often making Helen jealous. She was not soft and wilting and feminine like many of the women of her time but instead was just as fierce as Ashley had been in so many respects. Helen's heart ached at the thought that the two girls had never had a chance to meet, to be sisters in the way she knew Cecilia had always wished.

Pushing away the thought, Helen instead focused on the small body lying on the opposite edge of the imposing bed. Swallowing heavily, Helen made her way around the bed to where her daughter lay, curled in on herself as she held a well worn piece of paper in her hands. It was a letter Helen knew well. Not that she'd ever read it but when Sebastian first died, she'd come home to find Cecilia fast asleep with the letter curled to her chest, barely dried tears on her cheeks. It had been part of his will, two letters set aside for both his mother and three minutes younger sister. Helen still had hers tucked away in a small box of memories alongside the paintings Ashley had made whilst growing up. Though she'd been sorely tempted to ask after the contents of Cecilia's Helen hadn't, contenting herself with the glowing words of praise her son had left her with. They weren't things she deserved, his remarks were too much for the little she had achieved but it was the love that shone through in it those words that allowed her to reread it.

Sighing, Helen carefully perched herself by Cecilia's feet, placing one hand on her exposed ankle as she looked up to her daughters guarded eyes.

"I think perhaps we need to talk," Helen began sceptically, smiling softly at the snort of derision her words received.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked weakly, a ghost of a smile flitting over her features.

"No but I could ground you," Helen replied, earning a light chuckle as Cecilia shifted, pulling herself up to sit against the headboard.

"I'd like to see you try," Cecilia muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on one.

Helen smiled, acknowledging the foolishness behind such a statement after all this time but shifted closer, not entirely certain how to broach the subject of her daughter's earlier outburst.

But Cecilia sighed and took the problem from Helen.

"I know I shouldn't have yelled," she admitted grudgingly.

"It was probably warranted," Helen allowed as Cecilia stared intently at the letter still clutched in one hand. Silence fell over the pair for a moment, the only sound was constant hum of the Sanctuary.

"Seb used to tell me I only yelled because I... missed you," Cecilia whispered.

Helen remained silent, staring at Cecilia's toes as the clenched and unclenched them in the silken cover.

"We were like 7 at the time," she continued softly. "And you'd just come home from some month long stint off in God only knows where."

"And I'd left you with James," Helen added, remembering the event well. It had been one of the worst days of her second life and had prompted her to seriously rethink her ability to raise her twins.

"I was so horrid to you when you finally came home," Cecilia said finally looking up. Hastily, she scrubbed a hand over her nose before curling in on herself a little more. "And after you finally let me be, Seb came and gave me maybe the best talking to I've ever had."

Helen couldn't help but chuckle softly at that, the image all too imaginable.

"He called me all the most horrid names we knew at the time and told me if I didn't stop being so nasty he'd stop being my brother."

Helen laughed aloud at that one, pleased when Cecilia joined in wholeheartedly. For a moment they were united in their joy but quickly it petered out, the deep bass that should have accompanied their mirth resonating in their minds.

"He was right though," Cecilia said after a beat. Then, after another pause. "God I miss him."

"Me too," Helen agreed quietly. She looked up, unsure as to what she'd see in her daughter's face but, without thinking, she shifted and opened her arms, Cecilia darting forwards to wrap her arms around Helen's neck tightly. Helen reacted instantly, wrapping her own arms around her daughter's tiny waist. It wasn't the best of angles and their bodies were rather awkwardly squished together but there was no way in hell Helen would pull away. It had been months since they'd seen each other and for all the animosity, the separation had been hard.

Slowly, the pulled apart, Cecilia's eyes ablaze.

"I am sorry for how I spoke to you but I really did mean it," she all but whispered, looking determined yet ever so slightly ashamed. "I need to get out Mum. I love you but... I need to put an end to all this."

"At least stay here, this is your home," Helen insisted, grabbing the young woman's hand but Cecilia shook her head.

"It was my home but now it's yours," she replied, squeezing her mother's fingers softly before releasing her hand. "I don't blame you," she said quickly. "And this place will always be important to me but it's... it's the Sanctuary and I can't stay here, not if I want to break out."

Helen nodded, biting back tears at the sincerity of her daughter's tone. She'd never thought to have children again and now she remembered why. For all the joy raising them had been, it was losing them that was the hardest.

"I have to go," Helen said abruptly, bolting up before Cecilia could do so much as sigh. "We'll be back in a few hours. Until then, I'd be very pleased if you could restrain Nikola from blowing anything up."

"Is he grounded too?" she teased, looking upset at the change of conversation but willing to play along.

"We'll be fine with just three of us," Helen replied with a faint smile, her body now tense. She turned on her heel, ready to leave but Cecilia's soft hand on her arm stopped her.

"He really likes you," she said quietly, head cocked to the side as she looked up to Helen with wide eyes. "I mean _really_ likes you Mum."

Helen tried to shake off her hold but Cecilia was unrelenting.

"Don't hurt him," she added in a queer voice, pulling back and curling in on herself. Helen paused for a moment, head in a spin before she gathered her wits and put her daughter's strange words from her mind.

In three steps she crossed the room, hand on the door as she paused to look back at Cecilia, now curled up on the bed with her back to the door. Breath hitching in her throat, Helen stepped through the door and closed it as softly as she could behind herself.


	7. Claws

**Shorty chapter but I'm in such a good mood I might give you more super soon. Between my new Stargate app and the finishing of a certain pain in my side, I'm all giddy...**

**This is where twist number two comes in and I want to warn people that we will soon enter the world of corny-ville. It's a bit of a guilty pleasure fic for me in that regard but I really, really wanted to do it :P**

**Thank you to everyone spoiling me with reviews, you make me all 'nawww'-y!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Still comin' in strong," Henry whispered, not tearing his eyes from the tablet in his hand. "We're getting close."<p>

Helen tightened her grip on her gun as they crept through the darkened corridors. The entire building was musty, rats occasionally scampering about in front of them and setting them all on edge.

"Down here," Henry continued, gesturing to yet another dim stretch of abandoned warehouse. Helen nodded, gesturing for him and Will to drop behind her before she shone her torch in the direction Henry had indicated to where she could just make out a solid door.

Looking back to Henry and Will briefly, she waited for Henry's nod of approval before slowly making her way towards the door. She could hear very little over their heavy footsteps though she wasn't sure she wanted to. Something inside of her was screaming that this was only going to get worse. Tips of icebergs and all that. Because her day really needed to get worse.

During her first solo mission out to try and track down whatever was sending out these messages, she'd fallen into a hole, been rained on and actually ended up in the middle of nowhere. Of course, she'd been lucky because no one had seen her but still it wasn't what she could call a successful mission. At least now the rain had stopped, she mused absently as her eyes continued to take in the dank corridor. Mildew coated the ceiling, great splodges of fungus sagging with the roof. The floor was carpeted but soaked with enough fluid that it felt thicker under their feet. The recent rain obviously hadn't helped matters at all but Helen had to wonder why a building this disgusting was allowed to stay standing. The large storage sections were home only to rats, birds and the occasional teenager vandal.

Helen stopped a metre from the door, listening even more intently. A soft tapping echoed through the door and she could just make out the clink of what sounded like a glass hitting the table.

She turned and nodded to the other's, Will taking up a position on the other side of the door as she grasped the door knob. Taking a deep breath, Helen turned the knob and threw the door open, aiming her loaded weapon the second she could. Will ducked in to her right while Henry took up a position just behind her.

The room was bathed in golden light, a large and ornate lamp upon the rotted out desk allowing the room to seem almost homely. The walls were still covered in mildew and the stench that permeated the entire warehouse was still present but a pot of tea sat on the desk next to a delicate tea cup. In one corner on a sturdy metal table was a rough approximation of an autotype, or at least Helen assumed that's what it was considering the way it was turning and whirring softly.

All of this recognition though was secondary, her eyes glued not to the décor but to the woman who sat before them, long thin legs propped up on the edge of the desk, black patent pumps glinting in the dim light.

"Nice of you to join me," she drawled, her rich, cultivated accent laced with sarcasm. Helen's eyes quickly appraised the young woman's lanky frame and soft brown hair falling in thick waves down her back. She was well dressed, the charcoal pinstripe pants contrasted nicely by the cream of the business shirt she wore. In one hand she held a cup of tea almost carelessly, the fine china poised between thin fingers.

Then the woman turned, smiling prettily over her shoulder as she swung her legs down. Her icy blue eyes twinkled, complementing the powder blue silk waistcoat she wore. Her features were straight and classical, her nose a little too long to be considered conventionally beautiful but paired with her lanky frame, it gave her an air of sophistication that was only enhanced by the accent. She was American, Helen knew instantly but something about her spoke of a more British education.

"Well then?" she prompted, cocking her head as she twisted in her seat. Placing the tea cup back down, she crossed her legs and thrust her arms out dramatically. "This is the bag and tag part," she said condescendingly, flashing Helen and the boys a bright smile. "Or do I have to whip out my claws?"


	8. Safe

**For Tasha2109 and agrianne24. They've been on me for a week to get this up...**

**Thank you to everyone reviewing, makes me feel worse about the upcoming 'twist' :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"It's not important," the young woman said loftily, waving a hand in the direction of Henry as he tried to lift the impromptu autotype from its position in the corner. "I can make you another if you really want."<p>

"Take it Henry," Helen instructed, not taking her eyes from the young woman perched on the side of the great wooden desk that dominated the room. There was something about this stranger that set her on edge straight away. And it wasn't just the cavalier attitude she was displaying.

"Look, can't we just go already?" the stranger pouted, shooting Helen a small smile. "I promise I'm not out to hurt you, I just want in."

"In where?" Helen asked, careful to keep her tone neutral.

"The Sanctuary," the woman replied easily. "Isn't that what you do? Provide Sanctuary for those of us who are under threat?"

"For abnormals," Helen clarified, narrowing her eyes. Her work wasn't secret by any means, it never had been but this was off putting. The girl didn't exactly seem to be in distress.

"Abnormal enough for you?" she bit back, raising a hand and waving dangerously sharp talons in Helen's face. Sighing, the stranger's shoulders slumped and she retracted the nails. "There's more, if that's what you're wondering," she continued, almost bitter now. "I just... It can get messy and I really do like this outfit."

On the last word she straightened her back, running her hands down the silk of her abdomen in a show of preening. Then she froze, eyes flying open wide.

"We have to get out of here," she breathed, still staring straight ahead. "They're here."

"Who?" Will asked from where he sat, sifting through the bag she'd proposed to take with them.

"SCIU," she hissed, reaching out and grabbing Helen's wrist. "Doctor Magnus, as much as I appreciate that you need to ensure I am not a threat, we have to leave now before they find either you or I."

Her words were desperate and her grip fierce and Helen found herself believing the woman. Nodding once, she looked to Henry.

"Grab all you can," she ordered, turning and snatching one of the bags the young woman had intended to take. Will pre-empted her order and stood, grabbing the bag and contents quickly before slinging it over his shoulder and pulling out his gun once more.

"The back way," the stranger said quietly, her voice soft and urgent. She rushed to the door, opening it just a crack before slamming it shut and turning around, back pressed firmly against the rotting wood. "So that's not going to work."

"Window?" Helen suggested, heading to the boarded over window. She was about to ask for something to pry the wooden boards off when three gun shots sounded followed almost immediately but a grunt. Spinning on her heel, she turned just in time to see the newcomer bend over slightly, her face contorted in pain.

"Those bastards," she gasped, "this piece was custom made." Helen made to move to help her but the girl straightened up and stumbled towards the window. With a grunt, she managed to pry loose a board, using it then to splinter the others away so that the cool rain began to slant into the room. Three bullet wounds pierced her upper back, blood seeping onto the pale blue waistcoat but it wasn't slowing her down. She was leaning out the window, hands grasping the frame as she surveyed the drop.

"Bloody hell," Helen heard Will mutter from behind her, his eyes trained to the wounds but she ignored it, walking straight up to where she was still leaning out the window.

Turning, she looked to Helen with hard eyes.

"There's a ledge just below this," she barked. "If we can get down onto it, the fire escape is just a few feet away."

She stepped back, pushing now sodden hair from her eyes to allow Helen to have a look.

The ledge was thin but sturdy enough and she was right, the fire escape was their best bet. The side of the building they apparently faced was unguarded and they'd be able to get to where they had parked the van without being seen.

"Quickly," the young woman said, pushing on Helen's back. "Go and I'll hold them off."

"You can't be serious," Helen breathed, stepping back to allow Henry and his oversized backpack full of autotype to get out the window. The stranger however, plucked the bag from his grasp and tossed it out the window.

"It would over balance you," she said by way of curt explanation. "And no I'm not kidding. Go, I'll be done just a few moments after."

Helen contemplated protesting but as another bullet pierced the door, she gave in, climbing out the window before Will. Soon, all three were shuffling along the ledge as the two large bags the young woman had insisted on taking flew out the window, landing on the ground with a soft thud below them.

Then the sound of gunfire soon rang out followed quickly by a sharp scream and Helen's gut clenched painfully. She'd allowed this young abnormal to sacrifice herself to allow them a getaway without so much as sharing her name. She'd wanted Sanctuary, she mused sadly as Henry helped to haul her into the external fire escape, and now the woman was dead.

Helen pushed away the thoughts, content to muse on her failings later as she pulled Will over the edge. Together they hurried down the rickety metal ladders, making it to the ground just in time for Helen to realise how silent it was. Her senses prickled and, just as she looked up, the young woman launched herself from the window. Her leap was graceful and precise, her hands coming into contact with the ladder of the fire escape Helen had just vacated. The woman climbed down quickly before rushing past them, grabbing up the three bags she'd thrown.

"Come on!" she hissed and Helen launched into motion, sprinting away from the building with the others quick on her heels. The rain was back and soaking through their clothes but they didn't let up, until the faint voices that had started to round the building disappeared behind them. Will was puffing as they came to a stop beside their hidden van but, much to Helen's surprise, the stranger was not. She was standing straight, bags clutched under her arms though she wasn't looking at Helen, her head clearly cocked for any sounds of the pursuers they'd just barely evaded.

"In," Helen instructed, her breath a little short and the boys scrambled to comply, dragging open the heavy side door and flying in quickly. Helen headed straight to the front seat, the stranger clambering into the passenger seat with wide eyes.

"They'll be close," she breathed as the engine roared to life.

"Not for much longer," Helen growled in response, gunning it and tearing down the small side street.

She heard Will and Henry fall against the side as she rounded a corner but was more concerned with the cars she could see falling in behind them. Her younger companion swore elegantly in French before turning to face the road once more.

"Next left," she barked. "It'll take us to the main road and just past that there's a parking garage. If we pull in in time, they won't see us."

Helen didn't even think to argue, simply following the instructions at a near breakneck speed. She shouldn't trust this woman but she couldn't not. Something about her was familiar and slightly comforting despite the adrenaline that raced through her veins. Plus she was an abnormal who needed help for whatever reason and that spoke to Helen too. This didn't feel like a trap (which she supposed was maybe the reason it was) and her ideas seemed to be sensible ones. Like getting out of there before SCIU skewered them.

The main road was busy, filled with late afternoon traffic but it was slow, the raining bringing them to a near standstill. Growling in frustration, Helen tried her best to blend in with the traffic but the large black van gave them no advantage, leaving her to take every and any gap that presented itself to them.

Horns were blaring and she could see more than a few fingers flying up at her actions but before she could feel guilty for her dangerous driving, the parking structure the other woman had spoken of appeared. It was the work of moments to get to the entrance and soon enough they were parked deep within the structure, everyone holding their breaths. Helen was cradling her gun, hand poised on the door handle just in case they were to be ambushed and she could see the other woman in a similar pose. Her thin shoulders were tensed, fists balled atop her legs. She was, to Helen, the picture of alert. And perhaps a drowned rat, her bangs glued to her forehead. Somehow it was rather endearing.

For a few tense minutes, no one moved, the unspoken agreement prevailing until Will sneezed and Helen finally cracked a smile.

"Safe?" she asked the woman beside her who nodded in terse agreement.

"For now," she agreed. "Though can we maybe get off the streets?"

Helen nodded and smiled in response, internally wondering at the change in her apparent companion. She had been forceful and direct during the chase, ordering Helen about as if she were a mere grunt but now she was unfalteringly polite, almost hesitant it seemed.

Carefully avoiding any of the congested or populated routes, Helen slowly drove towards the nearest topside safe house, all the while thinking of just what this newcomer need the Sanctuary for.


	9. Explosive

**As promised, here you are! Do not kill me for the ending, I will give you more answers. Eventually :P **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, even if some of them were a little heated :P Not that I blame you...**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Wanna blow something up?"<p>

Nikola chuckled at the tone, turning on his heel to grin at Cecilia as she walked towards him, her bare feet slapping against the floor.

"She gave you that mandate too?" he asked and she chuckled.

"How she honestly expects either of us to be that bothered about it is beyond me," she said, shaking her head. "But none the less, want some company?"

"I was heading down to the foyer," Nikola said, gesturing for her to walk with him. "Apparently they'll be home in just a few minutes."

"That's either quite good or remarkably bad," Cecilia replied softly as they made their way towards the foyer.

"Normally bad," Nikola put in and the woman sighed.

"Too true," she readily agreed. "Though at least we got a heads up this time as opposed to a brand new creature knocking down the door. Did they say what it was?"

"A creature," he replied. "But that's all I got."

"Must be one hell of a creature," Cecilia said sceptically.

"Yes," Nikola said, drawing out the word. "Good point. Ready to explain?"

"Explain what?" she asked, looking up to him with a look he'd seen many times in his life. Helen had been partial to that same look whenever completely lost. It didn't happen often but when it did he'd often been overcome with the need to kiss the sweet little pout. Nikola gagged as the realization hit him and Cecilia's warm brown eyes turned frosty, taking on a murderous glint he was also familiar with.

"Tell me I look like _her_ and I'll show you how handy I am with a firearm," she threatened darkly and Nikola finally recovered, chuckling before shaking his head.

"It's true," he said, earning himself a harsh slap to the arm.

"You even hit like her t-owach! Uncalled for!"

"Perfectly called for," she replied promptly. "Now, what were you saying?"

"You owe me an explanation," he grumbled. "About the autotype," he prompted when she frowned again.

"Oh yes," she agreed absently. "Right. Well, what did you want to know?"

"Uhm, how about everything?"

She snorted at that but sighed softly too.

"Mother gave me the basic outline from her memory and then, after a few stealthy trips into the catacombs of the old Sanctuary I cobbled together a rather rough approximation."

"That doesn't sound even vaguely possible..." Nikola drawled, holding the elevator door for her to enter.

"If you'd like, once this whole melodrama is finished with, I'll show you the machines," she offered with a small smile.

"Machines?" he echoed. "As in plural?"

"Oh, well when I first built it, we had to have a way to communicate that operated on a slightly different frequency to your original so I built two capable of communicating only with each other," she answered. "The second one was far more rudimentary but the first can switch between the two frequencies and connect to either device."

Nikola lifted a sceptical eyebrow and said nothing.

"Trust me, your creation was infinitely superior," she assured him. "I spent years perfecting this to even come close and I'm ashamed to say I was no where near. As evidenced by my inability to tune out lesser frequencies."

Chuckling his approval, Nikola gestured for her to leave the lift first before speaking.

"I think I might like you," he said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Not only do you appear to have a proper appreciation for my genius but you're smart too."

"And I make a killer cocktail," she added with a wink.

"You're like Helen without all that attitude thrown in," he said cheerfully before fully thinking it through. But she didn't strike out at him, simply rolling her eyes.

"That is a matter of opinion," she informed him. "Did you not see my 'unseemly outburst' before?" she asked with a tiny smirk. "Attitude has never been something I've lacked."

"Alright then, you shoot me less," he amended and she laughed again, skipping ahead of him.

"So far," she suggested with a grin, tossing open the large double doors that led to the grand foyer. The front door was open, allowing a soft breeze to waft through. The external doors were hardly closed nowadays unless it was a designated rainy day. The entire place was too serene to be worried with such things, after all, the only people who could come in were those who had every right to be there. Nikola still found it a little strange despite the logic behind it. After spending most of his life running or hiding from one baddie or another not locking everything up tight made him slightly uneasy. As did staying in the one place for so long but that was another story entirely. Considering the mess he'd left of his 'life' up top, he knew he couldn't return and, nor did he want to. A world without Helen Magnus isn't it held no appeal to him. Even if it meant he could escape her wrath for a time.

"No one is going to attack you here," Cecilia said softly, interrupting his thoughts. Her small hand was resting on his forearm, wide brown eyes looking up to him in worry.

He smiled weakly and patted her hand.

"I know, I was just thinking."

She smirked and rolled her eyes before moving further into the room.

"There's your first mistake," she told him with another grin. "And don't worry, the whole not locking doors things seems a bit weird to me too but she insisted. Something about open doors and open hearts."

He snorted at that.

"A load of bull, I know," Cecilia agreed. Nikola opened his mouth to reply but, just then he caught a glimpse of movement coming up the main path. Quickly, he strode to the open door, Cecilia hot on his heels.

Helen, Wolf Boy and the Protégé looked thoroughly bedraggled to say the least and, to his surprise were trailed by a tall woman who appeared neither dangerous or restrained. Turning to Cecilia, he arched an eyebrow. She shook her head and stepped back, away from the door.

In silence the two waited for the others to make their way into the foyer. For some reason, Nikola's stomach clenched as he heard familiar footfalls on the stone steps. He'd know Helen's pattern of walking anywhere but that didn't explain the unease that was building. He could hear the two young men muttering to each other and, based on Helen's tight breaths, he had to assume that something was the matter.

Glancing at Cecilia out of the corner of his eye he realised she'd drawn the same conclusion. Whoever this newcomer was, she wasn't dangerous but frustrating, something that could be just as perilous if Helen took a dislike to her.

One by one, the team trudged into the foyer, drenched clothing leaving pools on the polished wood and thick woollen rug.

"I see you got our message then," Helen said tightly, back ramrod straight as her gaze shifted between Nikola and her daughter.

"Evidently," Cecilia replied smoothly. "Care to tell us who this is?"

Her voice was even, much to Nikola's surprise and didn't even hint at the fight she'd had with Helen barely a few hours ago.

Helen began to say something but her words quickly transformed into a yelp as Nikola found himself flying backward, a strong hand closing around his throat as he slammed into the wall. A nearby painting crashed to the floor, the gilt frame cracking on impact, no doubt leaving a dent in the wood. He could just see Helen and her team, Cecilia included looking at him in shock but that was a secondary realisation, his entire being focused instead on the ice blue eyes locked on his. His first thought was ludicrous and insane, the word 'Druitt' just about to slip through his lips until he heard his attacker snarl, a familiar noise that he had made on several occasions himself.

Then the thought came to him that he should probably fight this, whoever this was and he reached out with his talons, slicing at her abdomen but the grip around his throat did not loosen, in fact, it got tighter.

Spluttering from the lack of air, Nikola lunged out again, throwing all his weight against the slim body holding him but the young woman appeared stronger than her wiry frame suggested, slamming him back into the wall the second he'd gained a little leverage. He could hear people yelling, screaming for something and the sound of stunner fire echoed about but Nikola's attention was still on those eyes. Eyes that had been ice blue. Eyes that were now black. Pitch black and tilted slightly at the sides. Blanched skin grew cold and equally cold breath fanned across his face as the awfully familiar growling continued.

Nikola, for all his faults, was not a stupid man. Whoever had him pinned was dangerous, and strong and would no doubt put up a decent fight in trying him kill him so he did the only thing he could think of. He de-vamped. He sheathed his talons, allowed his teeth to go back to normal and prayed that the human side of him could arouse some sympathy. If only the hand around his throat would loosen and allow a bit more oxygen to get to his brain.

"Not gonna work," the attacker snarled at him, her cultured American accent again striking a familiar chord within him. "I intend to kill you Tesla. This is all your fault."

"I don't know who you are," Cecilia's voice came, far closer than he realised. Darting his eyes to the side he caught a glimpse of the young woman inches from his face and started. "I don't know who you are but I'd really like to know why you are trying to kill someone I'm finding myself to be remarkably fond of."

The black eyes flicked over to Cecilia and Nikola felt a bolt of fear stab through him. What if this attacker got it into her head to kill them all?

"Cecilia," she offered brightly and Nikola felt the hand on his throat loosen a fraction. "Your name?"

"Nikola," the attacker replied and Nikola started.

"Yeah, hi," he huffed, voice distorted and scratchy. "At your service."

"No," the attacker snarled, gripping him even more tightly than before. "N-I-C-O-L-A. I am Nicola."

"Nice to meet you," Cecilia cut in. "Now can we not kill your namesake?"

Nicola growled once more but looked to Cecilia.

Slowly, so slowly Nikola wasn't sure it was even happening, the hand around his throat disappeared and the young woman stepped back from him slightly. He saw Helen and her band of merry men start to dart forward, stunners outstretched but Cecilia held up a hand, warding them off. She was standing part way between him and Nicola.

And then Nikola got a proper look at the woman before him and his gut sank.

"Samantha?" he gasped, doubled over as he pressed against the wall to keep from falling completely over.

"Yes," Nicola answered curtly, fists balled as her blue eyes flashed black once more.

Groaning, Nikola closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Mother," Cecilia said curtly over her shoulder as she took a hold of the young woman's arm. "See to him. I'll take her down to the guest wing."

Will and Henry stared, open mouthed for a second before Helen jumped in.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice firm and, to Nikola's still slightly dazed mind unable to be ignored.

"Do you really not see it?" Cecilia asked, incredulous, pausing just as she went to push the newcomer through one of the doors leading from the foyer.

"See what?" Henry asked, cocking his head. He looked between Nikola and Nicola for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Blind as a bloody bat," Cecilia muttered, pushing the woman not too harshly down one of the corridors, muttering as she went.

For a moment, everyone was silent, listening to the footsteps that slowly faded before they all turned to look at Nikola.

"Who?"

"Daughter," he croaked. "Can anyone say coincidence?"

His weak smile was met with slack jaws and disbelieving eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so corny it's horrible. I apologise profusely :P<strong>


	10. Aftermath

**I kinda cheated with this update. Usually I like to write 2 chapters for every one I publish but, well I'm in a bit of a funk with this one and am back to being very unhappy with it so I'm publishing with the hope that I can remind myself how much I used to like this.**

**Also, so tempted to rewrite the first bit of this to have Nikola 'drop trou' but I decided against it. Far too tempted though...**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"OW!"<p>

"I said hold still."

"Just let me go Helen, I'm fine."

"This won't take two seconds, hold still."

Nikola huffed before swinging his legs of the side of the bed, making sure to trap Helen between them. She frowned and pushed him back slightly, inspecting his neck. The bruise was fading quickly but not as quickly as either of them were used to. He wasn't particularly worried by the fact, the realisation that he had a child surpassing any other physical complain he may have had.

"I'm fine Helen, I'll heal," he groused, taking a hold of her wrists and pulling them away from the collar she'd unbuttoned. "I always do."

"You've never had your windpipe crushed by another vampire," she snapped in reply, jerking her hands away from him and crossing her arms but surprisingly enough she didn't make to step away from him.

"Nor have we ever met another vampire," he reminded her. "Which I would think makes finding out about said vampire more important."

"Half vampire," Helen muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But part enough to choke me within an inch of my life."

"I thought you said you were fine?"

"I am," he said with a sigh. "But my point is that this," he gestured between them, "is a waste of time when there are more pressing matters."

"Like the fact you never told me you had a daughter," Helen said softly, stepping back and turning away from him as she pulled the rubber gloves from her hands with more care than truly needed.

"Don't start," he warned her, slipping down off the bed.

"It's true," she remarked, clearly working at keeping her voice clear and breezy. And clearly failing.

"Need I remind you of the person who is currently attending on my... daughter?" he asked, choking up a little on the last word. It was a strange concept and one he didn't think he'd ever get used to.

"The difference is," Helen said carefully. "I couldn't have told you of Cecilia and Sebastian even if I wanted to."

"Nor could I," he interjected quickly, debating whether or not to cross the room. He wanted to touch her if only to help the unsteady thrum of his heart but part of him was beginning to feel that familiar prickle of anger only Helen could illicit from him. "I didn't know... she existed until she tried to kill me."

At that she turned, giving him a look of disbelief.

"I'm not lying," he insisted.

"Really?" she asked, brows rising dangerously high. "Because I've found that's what happens when you open your mouth."

"Oh because you're so perfect," he spat, narrowing his eyes.

"At least I am aware of my children," she growled, hands balling into fists. "As opposed to requiring a near death experience."

"Considering your promiscuity I think you'd have a harder time keeping track of your offspring," he snarled. "Where there any of the Five you _didn't _sleep with?"

"How dare you..." she breathed, eyes flashing in anger.

"Are you going to deny it?" he challenged, hands on hips. "Because I made a mistake Helen, I know I did and I am more than willing to own the consequences of that but I refuse to allow you to judge me because of it."

"Because you haven't been doing the exact same thing since Cecilia arrived?"

He started with a vitriolic reply but shut his mouth abruptly before turning to storm out the door.

"Where are you going?" Helen called after him, clearly thrown by the sudden change.

"To check that my daughter hasn't killed yours," he called back tartly. "Someone has to show a care for Cecilia's safety."

Her splutter of indignation reached him even as he turned a corner and he couldn't help but smile in triumph.

* * *

><p>"Want something to drink?" Cecilia asked, almost bouncing into the kitchen with Nicola in tow.<p>

"Tea," the other woman said with a sigh, flopping elegantly into the nearest chair as the door swung closed behind them. Cecilia stifled her own sigh at the boring request but set about making a cup, making it the way she would for her mother without really thinking about it. It was only when she was screwing the cap back on the milk that she realized, pausing with a frown as she regarded the steaming mug.

Ignoring the twinge in the general vicinity of her heart, she picked up the cup and carefully delivered it to Nicola where she sat by the large dining table. Giving the other woman what she hoped was a kindly smile, she deposited the mug and turned, seeking out a bottle of wine and a glass. It probably wasn't the most suitable of choices but at this point the libation seemed to her the only option. No doubt she would be receiving a good old fashioned talking to from her mother and only a glass of wine would ensure they both left that conversation alive.

Returning to the table, she sunk down into the chair opposite Nicola in a way she was well aware was less than graceful. A prickle of resentment spiked within her as she regarded the cool beauty across from her. Her features were delicate and while not a typical beauty, there was something about the intelligent lean of her eyes that made Cecilia feel jealous. She'd never been able to emanate the easy grace of her mother that she could see reflected in the girl across from her. It was something Nikola had too, his long limbs just working perfectly together while Cecilia was more liable to trip over her own feet.

"Thank you for this," Nicola said quietly, taking a sip of the tea. Her eyes closed in pleasure and Cecilia smiled.

"Think nothing of it," she replied easily. "But I will admit you do make me feel like a bit of an alcoholic. Are you sure I can't entice you to something a little stronger?"

Nicola gave a lopsided smile but shook her head.

"It's been weeks since I've had proper tea, you wouldn't be able to take this from my cold dead hands."

"If your hands cold get cold and dead," Cecilia said, only realising it was maybe not the best line to take when Nicola's eyes flashed dangerously and she set the mug of tea down. "Sorry," she muttered, cursing herself.

"It's alright," Nicola said tightly. "You are right, after all."

Cecilia raised her head and smiled weakly at the other woman before sinking back into her chair and taking another deep swig of wine.

"Mind if I ask something?" she said after a moment of silence.

Nicola cocked her head and nodded, pausing with the cup part way to her lips. Cecilia had to bite back a chuckle at the image she presented, the pretty look of expectation on her face was one she'd seen on her mother's on many occasions.

"Why did you try to kill him?"

Nicola coughed delicately before returning the cup to the table.

"I mean, I know he can be annoying and all. Mother told me tons of stories about some of his more ridiculous exploits but, well, choking him to death sounds a bit over the top."

"I suppose it was," she replied softly after a moment, eyes downcast.

"Hey, it's not that I necessarily disapprove!" Cecilia put in with a grin, hoping to bolster the other woman's spirits. "If I wasn't certain she'd hand my arse to me on a platter, there have been many occasions when I've been tempted to do much the same thing."

Nicola laughed weakly, giving Cecilia a small smile.

"Do you see much of your mother?" she asked, shifting forward a little.

"I did for a great many years and then... then this place took precedence. And we all know the irreplaceable Helen Magnus does what she must to keep the world spinning."

"Your mother is Doctor Magnus?" Nicola asked with wide eyes, clearly seeing it as something worthy of awe.

"You can just call her Magnus, everyone does," Cecilia replied what she knew was a tight smile. Everyone who knew her mother loved her with the adoration usually reserved for deities and it seemed this newcomer was no exception.

Nicola seemed to pick up on the tension in her voice, dropping the subject and grabbing for her mug.

For a moment, Cecilia let the silence fall over them again before it got too much for her.

"Nicola?" she asked quietly, leaning forward.

"Nics," she corrected, scrunching her nose. "I go by Nics. Or Nic. But never Nicola."

"Not Nikki?" Cecilia teased with a grin, enjoying the way the other woman shivered.

"Not if you want to live," she confirmed with a smile that grew slightly.

"Noted," Cecilia replied, pleased at the fact that the tension had melted a bit. "But seriously, any particular reason that you wanted to kill your father?"

She sighed again but this time looked Cecilia straight in the eye.

"I don't think you'd understand," she said quietly.

Cecilia snorted.

"Try me."

Again Nic sighed but then took a deep breath.

"I am older than I look, much, much older and... and..."

"And you'd give anything to just be normal," Cecilia finished.

"I thought I was normal," Nic said softly. "For such a long time I lived a normal life, simply wishing that my mother had had the guts to tell him I existed but then... then one day this happened."

On the last word she transformed, letting her face sharpen.

"And I can't die. I tried so hard for so long to kill myself but it just... I can't stop living."

"It's not a reason to die," Cecilia said firmly, reaching forward to take the other woman's hand. "Your gift is unique and amazing, you shouldn't feel it is something to be ashamed of."

"I don't," Nic replied quickly. "But... I'm dangerous and I know I could... could hurt someone. I almost killed my mother the first time it happened."

"Were you and she close?"

"Closer than I assume you and Dr. Magnus," Nic replied with a small smirk that would have made her father proud. "But she passed away quite some time ago now."

"How old are you?" Cecilia blurted, more curious than she knew she had any right to be.

Nic once again flashed that tiny smug smile before leaning back.

"I was born in 1943," Nic challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Pah!" Cecilia crowed in victory. "You spring chicken you."

Nic blinked blankly for a moment and Cecilia enjoyed the look.

"I was born in 1927," she answered, laughing lightly as Nic spluttered.

"Oh."

Cecilia couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Don't worry, it always gets me too."

"Well it's nice to know that in a few thousand years time that there will at least be some faces I recognize."

Cecilia smiled tightly in response but glossed over the topic. Her twisted form of immortality wasn't something she enjoyed thinking about let alone talking about and in the past few hours she'd spoken of it on more occasions than she had in the past decade.

"Or not," Nic said softly, picking up on the change in mood. Cecilia smiled, trying to dispel the atmosphere but before she could once again offer some alcohol, the door swung open, Will and Henry stopping short as they took in the pair lounging around the table.

"It's like a convention on the mini-me's," Will breathed, eyeing both women nervously.

"Only my hair is natural and she is the one drinking tea," Cecilia put in with a grin.

"And I think I'm gonna like you way better than Tesla," Henry said to Nic, giving her a small smile.

"I'm flattered," Nic replied, smiling warmly up at the young man. "And it's nice to have an ally in case Dr. Magnus decides to throw me out for my less than courteous greeting."

"Oh don't worry, I heard her and Tesla arguing again just a few minutes ago," Will said, waving his hand. "I think we're all safe for a while. Just make sure you stay away from any heavy footsteps."

Just then, they all fell silent, listening as heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor outside.

"Tesla," Cecilia said quietly, earning looks of disbelief from the others but soon enough the door flew open to reveal an irate vampire.

"All the children in one place, excellent," he drawled, catching Cecilia's eye.

"I resent that," she interjected. "I'm older than them all by at least two decades."

"But younger than me and Helen's daughter so, child," he replied quickly but still managing to quirk a smile at her.

For a very long and awkward moment no one spoke.

With a heavy sigh, Cecilia stood.

"Come on boys, time for us to go," she said, grabbing Henry and Will by the arms, tugging them from the room as their protests fell on deaf ears.

Clearing his throat nervously, Nikola looked to the only other person in the room, giving her what he hoped was a fatherly smile.

"Hey," he said, rocking on his heels for a moment.

"Hi," Nicola drawled, crossing her arms.

Nikola swallowed.


	11. Reignite

**So I am actually no where near finished the chapter I was supposed to for this but... Well, for those of you who haven't heard yet, it has been announced that Sanctuary will not be renewed for a fifth season. As such, I am more than a bit heartbroken. **

**I know it probably sounds silly but the show actually changed who I was in some pretty big ways and inspired me to choose the path I wanted as opposed to what was expected. Never in all my life have I been so attached to a TV show and I have to say, it's been amazing. I have made so many wonderful friends and my life would truly be nowhere near as wonderful as it has been without all of you in it.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She was pretty, Nikola noticed suddenly, giving his... her a smile. The word daughter just felt wrong when he'd only known about her for a matter of minutes.<p>

"Mr. Tesla," she started with a sigh, grabbing her cup of tea.

"Nikola," he corrected instantly, grimacing.

She scrunched up her nose too and he wanted to laugh. She was sort of... sweet. In a life threatening way.

"Nikola," she began again. "I... uhm, I wanted to apologise for before. I was a little..."

"Murderous?" he mumbled, not meaning for the word to come out.

She sighed and made a face.

"I suppose so," she allowed, straightening in her chair. "It's just that..."

"How did you find me?" he asked, cutting her off. Her hesitance to broach the subject was obvious so he jumped in, a trait Helen had always said was most ungentlemanly.

She looked briefly surprise before smirking a little.

"I only realised that you were still alive recently," she admitted. "And I just about had you when SCIU scooped you up but you were too well protected for me to approach you. It took a while for me to get them to fire you but then you dropped off the radar again. It was easier to track Dr. Magnus but then, well, then everything exploded and went to hell. After that it was a bit hit and miss but, well... here I am."

She blinked at him, apparently surprised by her own speech.

"I am sorry for how I first acted," she said softly, lowering her gaze.

"I've been met with worse," he confided, dropping into a chair and crossing his legs before regarding her somewhat critically. She was, he noticed with a twinge, very similar to him. They had the same cheek bones, face shape and, it seemed the same untameable hair. Her eyes were a bit darker than his but it brought out her creamy skin and he smiled.

"You look like your mother," he said softly, remembering the beautiful blonde who had shared his bed for a brief few weeks. She had bore no resemblance to Helen despite her golden blonde hair and eyes and between that fact and the way she rolled her eyes at him from beneath a thick beanie had meant that asking her to dinner was easy. He'd been alone and cold and missing the friends who had essentially sent him off into hiding as a way to remove him from their lives. Or so he'd seen it at the time.

Samantha had been in town for only a month and, after three dates she'd taken his hand and led him back to her tiny apartment through the snowy streets.

It had been easy to fall for her but Nikola had been a mess at the time and after forgetting to take his medication once too often, he had run to protect her.

He'd thought nothing of the action, certain that the note he'd left, while not absolving him completely would help her to forget about him. From time to time he'd wondered after her but aside from missing her throaty chuckle and twinkling blue eyes he'd given her little thought.

And looking at the woman before him, he could see the beautiful young girl who had given herself to him with a cheeky wink. She may have been a female version of himself but this Nicola was her mother through and through. Even if she wasn't quite as confident as her mother had been.

"I look nothing like her," she replied, frowning as she cocked her head. "She always told me I was the splitting image of you."

"She told you about me?" he asked, voice softening. Guilt was slowly creeping up his spine at the realisation that this woman before him had known all about him while he'd gone on living his life without any kind of knowledge about his own child.

"Not much," she admitted. "Once her mind started to go she spoke more freely and that's when I learnt... learnt that what I am is because of you."

Her eyes darkened significantly on the last word and Nikola let it hang between them, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he had to stifle a sigh. Only his daughter would make it this hard on him. Or Helen.

"Did she... was she happy?" he asked. "In the end?"

Nicola's eyes softened at that and she smiled sadly.

"She went peacefully, yes," she allowed. "I think she was in a happy place when it finally happened. She kept going on about ruining her favourite green dress in the snow with this smile on her face."

"I remember the dress," Nikola murmured, breathing a little easier at knowing she hadn't suffered too greatly. "But the rest of it, her life... was she..."

"She married," Nicola cut in quickly. "Nice man, named Jack. He died a few years before she did and never batted an eye when it came to me. He helped me through the first few times I tried to kill people."

Again her eyes darkened and this time her voice took on a steely tint.

"He was good to you?" Nikola clarified, leaning forwards. Somehow it was important, that she had been loved despite his absence.

She looked briefly confused but nodded.

"I looked up to him as my father even though I knew he wasn't," she confirmed, giving him a look he couldn't quite discern.

"Nicola," he started softly, the name sounding strange to his ears.

"Nic," she corrected almost instantly, scrunching up her nose just as her mother had done.

"Nic," he allowed, pleased at the small difference. "I... I am... sorry that I wasn't... there for you."

"Don't be," she spat, eyes flashing once more. "Just find a way to stop this."

On the last word she raised a taloned hand, jaw jutting out in defiance, something Nikola had seen his sisters do on many occasions.

Oh yes, she was most certainly his daughter.

"Sadly a nail file won't work," he quipped, frowning a little as her eyes darkened and a menacing growl slipped through her lips. "Have you tried some deep breathing? It could do wonders for that."

"The fact that I'm certain you're the only one who can undo this is all that's stopping me from trying to cut your head off," she snarled, clenching and unclenching a fist.

"Undo it?" he echoed, unfazed by her threat. She had the element of surprise before, he reasoned. If he'd had prior warning, he'd have beaten her with a hand tied behind his back.

"I'm sick of being a freak," she replied, her voice tight with anger. "And although I've tried time and time again, I can't find a way to get rid of this disease you passed on to me."

"But..." he started, still not understanding what she was saying.

"But nothing," Nic cut in. "I'm here for one reason and one reason only. You are going to find a way to undo this or a way to kill me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I will not kill you," he growled, bolting up so quickly he knocked his chair over. She blinked in surprise for a moment and he took a deep breath, willing his inner vamp to stay dormant. There was no point proving her comment of monsterism.

"Then find a way to undo it," she said simply, shrugging as she looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked, anger still coursing through his veins. "What is so horrible about what we are that you think getting rid of it is your only option?"

"Well I don't know about you," she bit back sarcastically. "But I don't particularly enjoy having to fight off the urge to eat people."

"There's medication."

"It doesn't work."

"How can you know?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Because I have tried everything," she told him, holding his gaze. "I have spent the last two decades trying to find a way to stem the urge but it does work."

"Well nothing takes it away completely," he tried, working to keep from begging. He had only just found her and despite the fact, he couldn't bare the thought of losing her. She was his daughter and he as determined to be a father to her even if it was almost half a century too late.

"Well I need it to," Nic replied matter-of-factly. "Don't try and get all paternal on me. My father was the man who stood by my side as we buried my mother."

Nikola would never admit it, not in a million years but her words cut into him at a place he didn't think he could feel this kind of hurt anymore.

"I am sorry I wasn't there," he began, the words sounding stilted and distant to his ears. "I... I should have been."

"But you weren't so don't try and fix this now. If you want to be my father, if you want to do right by me, find a way to take away the one thing you gave me."

He stood absolutely still, a trick he'd developed as a child. If he was still enough and quiet enough, he often found that his problems seemed less earth shattering. It wasn't working.

Nikola had never wanted children, not ever in his long long life. He'd considered the idea from time to time but it had always been with Helen by his side so that when he made a monumental mistake, she could help. But Helen hated him and his daughter hated him and for the first time Nikola started wishing that he had been there with beautiful Samantha as she raised their headstrong daughter. He should have been there, he should have stuck around and he should have... he should have... he should have done a lot of things.

Finally his attention snapped from the depressing spiral he was quickly becoming trapped in to the young woman sitting before him, her eyes hostile and guarded.

"You're right," he said firmly, setting his jaw and adjusting his vest. "I'm not your father. I didn't know of your existence until barely an hour ago. I have no right to tell you what to do with your life but, as your not father, I am allowed to be selfish. I will not help you become human and leave me as the only example of the great race we descended from. You should be proud of your heritage but I can see that you aren't. That's not my problem and nor is your inability to find a way to cast it aside."

She said nothing, her face unchanging through his tirade. Then she smiled softly.

"You know how to do it," she said softly, leaning towards him.

Nikola cleared his throat and avoided her gaze, bristling as she chuckled at him.

"I will not do it," he growled, voice wavering ever so slightly.

She simply looked at him, her darkening eyes reminding him so much of her mother that it hurt to breathe a little.

"Please."

Nikola swallowed, turning on his heel and striding from the room before he truly had to dissect the feeling clamping down around his heart.


	12. Here We Go Again

**Hi. Me again. Here's some more. **

**Thank you to reviewers, it seems the Sanctuary fandom numbers are dropping off so it's wonderful to still hear from you guys. **

**And an even bigger thank you to a certain someone who made me giddy today. **

**xx**

* * *

><p>Cecilia was lounging in the library when Helen found her. The night cycle had started, leaving her in relative darkness except for the overhead lamp she had shining down over her shoulder. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose and she appeared dressed for bed, hair uncharacteristically loose around her shoulders.<p>

She looked up as Helen started towards her, her heels giving away the possibility of a stealthy approach. A faint smile lingered around her lips and she closed the tome on her lap.

"Evening," she said warmly, folding up her glasses.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier," Helen said, sitting on the sofa opposite her daughter. As she arranged herself on the couch, she was struck by just how different she and Cecilia were. Cecilia was dressed oh so causally, her clothes loose and comfortable as she curled up in an armchair while Helen was in her eternal heels and business attire. The only concession she made to the hour was popping the button on her jacket and pulling her hair back into a loose pony tail. Where Cecilia wiggled into the cushions, Helen knew that she was perched on the edge. It was strange to think that they were so alike that they fought like nothing else yet appeared so very different. Even the physical resemblance between them was limited. Though Helen's darker hair did help to highlight the few similarities.

"Oh that's alright," she replied, waving a hand. "I got caught up down in the power grid for a few hours so you'd have been hard pressed to find me anyway."

"You might want to talk to Henry," Helen said cautiously. Cecilia could be a little over protective of her creations sometimes and the things she'd done for their new Sanctuary were high on the list of achievements she was proud of and didn't often allow others to touch. Not that Helen wasn't immensely proud of her and all that she'd done.

"First on my list of things to do tomorrow," she agreed, pulling a face and Helen chuckled. "I know, I know," Cecilia allowed. "I need to let him help. It's just... hard."

"You'll love Henry once you get to know him," Helen assured her easily.

"Oh I know, and his work does appear to be impeccable," she agreed readily. "It's more that I've never really had anyone else working on this particular little baby and we both know I don't like to let go. Though I suppose it... it is necessary. Long term and all that."

Her voice grew quiet on the last word and she dropped her gaze to the book still on her lap.

Helen sighed, trying to steel herself to avoid the explosive confrontation they were known for.

"Don't try and talk me out of it," Cecilia cut in before Helen could speak. "It's just... something I need."

"If you want less of me in your life," Helen started, hating the tiny wobble in her voice, "you don't have to leave to have that. This is your home Ce."

Cecilia smiled sadly.

"And it might be again. But for now, for a little while... I need to be out there. I need to be me, not Cecilia Magnus or Cecilia Bancroft but... just _me_."

"I know I won't be able to change your mind-."

"Correct."

"_But_," Helen continued, flashing her the most motherly look she could manage only to have Cecilia roll her eyes. "But I..."

She took a deep breath, not sure how to say the words. It was times like this she wished Sebastian was still with them. If there was something difficult either of them had to say to Cecilia (which was surprisingly often), they had the conversation between themselves first. They'd sound it out, test words and phrases and, most importantly, Sebastian helped her to say things that the tiny Victorian voice within her said were too informal, even between mother and daughter.

"I'll miss you," Helen said softly.

"Lies," Cecilia accused playfully, her joke falling flat.

"Cecilia I know we don't often... talk but I am your mother and I love you. I always will."

"And I love you," Cecilia answered somewhat fiercely. "It's not a matter of love."

"Then what is it?" Helen almost begged, unable to piece it all together.

"It's... it's all of this!" Cecilia cried, standing up and tossing the book down onto her seat as she began to pace, not looking at Helen.

"Do you remember telling me that story about the day you asked your father to teach you how to fish?" she asked absently, not waiting for Helen to respond before continuing. "You wanted nothing more than to go with him down to the stream and fish like the local boys did only it wasn't because of them. It was because you just wanted out. You wanted to breath, to see the world a little bit differently and to do _something_ that wasn't precisely what was expected of you."

Helen sat silent, the realisation hitting her hard.

"I just... _need _it," she finished lamely, arms flopping by her sides as she gave Helen an uncertain look.

"You don't want to be locked in the house," Helen murmured, barely able to make eye contact. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I... I tried. Just before Seb got sick I tried but..."

"But you couldn't leave him when he was sick."

"I love you," Cecilia repeated, "more than anything and I will always come if you need me but I just... need to breathe."

Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity and Helen wished more than anything she could make herself disappear. All she wanted to do was sleep and pray that in the morning this would be easier to deal with.

Then Cecilia cleared her throat, rocking on her heels for a second.

"Did you get Nic settled?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," Helen answered, trying to keep from making her reply too curt. "She's on the same wing as you. I thought it prudent to keep her near by."

"I'll look out for her," Cecilia replied quickly. "She's really very nice, if a little temperamental at times."

"Given the fact that Nikola did not know of his own daughter's existence until a matter of hours ago, her reaction was perfectly understandable."

Cecilia's brow furrowed at that.

"While I get the parental issues, even _she_ admits it was a little much. Nikola, for all his faults did seem genuinely upset he'd been kept from her life."

"Nikola cannot feel, let alone get upset," Helen snarled before she could stop herself.

"As opposed to you?" Cecilia retorted hotly. "Little Miss I'll-explode-without-the-touch-of-a-button?"

Helen's eyes flashed dangerously and she shot her daughter a warning look.

"Oh, sorry," Cecilia added sarcastically. "_Doctor_."

"You know nothing of Nikola," Helen barked, standing quickly and crossing her arms.

"You don't need to know that man for more than a century to know that he's angry at you," she told Helen, shaking a finger in her direction. "He can too feel and I'd warrant he's more in touch with his feelings that you've ever been!"

With the last, almost shouted remark, Cecilia turned on her heel, storming from the library and slamming the door shut behind her.

Gritting her teeth, Helen waited for a minute before sinking down into her chair, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Want a spoon?" Cecilia asked morosely as Nic came storming into the kitchen. She blinked in surprise, not thinking to find anyone up and about at this time of night.<p>

Cecilia was hunched over the table in her pyjamas, a dark look on her face as she cradled a tub of mint ice cream.

"What happened to you?" Nic asked, the question slipping from her lips before she could censor herself. Blushing she reached for a spoon, relief washing over her as Cecilia laughed.

"My mother. You?"

"Father," Nic replied bitterly, their argument still running around her head. It had been hours ago now but not even a shower and fresh set of clothes was helping her to feel any better about the situation. The fact that the clothes were rather ill fitting didn't help either. Apparently they belonged to the good Doctor and, for all that they were of a similar height, Magnus was far curvier than Nic, resulting in the soft silk dress hanging from her frame rather inelegantly.

"I told her she was stifling me and then called her an emotionless shrew," Cecilia threw out, offering the ice cream to Nic. "You?"

"I asked him to kill me and he said no," she grumbled, taking a big spoon of the partially melted treat.

"You win," Cecilia admitted grumpily. "Any reason you asked him to kill you?"

"Because I'm sick of the perpetual urge to kill everyone around me," Nic replied bluntly. "Any reason you called her an emotionless shrew?"

"Because she is," Cecilia offered sarcastically, taking another spoon of ice cream before cocking her head. "Does that mean you're fighting the urge to drink my blood now?" she asked, her words muffled by the spoon hanging from her mouth.

Nic shrugged, taking back the ice cream as Cecilia ran a hand through her hair, leaning back in the chair.

"You know, I'd rather your father than my mother," she said after a minute, flashing Nic a grin.

"I'll trade if you'd like," Nic replied with a grin. "And you can take the little genetic 'gifts' he bestowed on me too."

"Oooh yes!" Cecilia exclaimed, leaning forward. "Done and done!"

Nic couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's enthusiasm for the prospect.

"Any one would think you're the child of Tesla," she said, appraising Cecilia over the edge of the ice cream tub.

"And if I close my eyes when we're talking, I'm fairly sure I could convince myself you're my mother," Cecilia agreed.

"Aside from the accent," Nic put in and Cecilia giggled.

"Actually she does a pretty mean American accent," she told the other woman. "Sounds like you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't," Cecilia teased and Nic shook her head.

"Oh god! Don't do that again, next thing I know you'll be trying to tell me off for my loose lips!" Cecilia cried in alarm, shivering in mock disgust.

Then it was Nic's turn to giggle.

"You know what," she said warmly, unable to keep from smiling, "I think I might actually like you. Which is strange because I don't normally like people."

"Well, people don't normally like me," Cecilia said with a smile. "So the fact that you do makes me like you more."

"Friends?"

"If only to spite our parents."

"Now that's what I call a silver lining."

Cecilia laughed freely before grabbing the ice cream and tossing it back into the freezer.

"Wanna go braid each other's hair and spill our deepest darkest secrets?"

Nic made a face.

"Don't worry," Cecilia assured her as they walked to the door. "Not only was I joking but I cannot braid to save myself."


	13. That Sinking Feeling

**Firstly, a very special thank you to Erin99 who has been helping my iron out the kinks in a later chapter of this. Her input has been invaluable and you should all bow down before her :P**

**And another big thank you to those of you who are still reading and reviewing this story. Think of this chapter as your reward for all the nasties I've been making you deal with!**

**I did proof read this but then my computer went a bit silly and I had to turn it off without saving so, fingers crossed, none of my typos came back.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Groaning in frustration, Nikola clenched his clawed hands tightly. He'd been fighting the urge to break everything in his personal quarters for the last two and a bit hours and so far he'd done remarkably well, only a single wine glass being subjected to his fury. As it was, he'd torn his suit jacket and waist coat to shreds, the dress shirt barely recognizable in tatters against the window seat's dark cover.<p>

He'd tried everything, from wine to a good book but it wasn't working. Briefly the irony of his anger flashed through his mind, a quick flash of the irritation he'd felt earlier but he pushed it aside. This was worse. Now he was doubly as pissed, at himself AND at others. He'd showered and run and tinkered with electronics but still he couldn't stop the self loathing eating him up inside.

Nicola.

Nic.

His daughter.

The daughter he hadn't known about.

How could he have not known? How could he have not checked up on Samantha from time to time? He had loved her in some twisted way and owed her better than this. Owed their daughter better than this.

The thought tore another growl from his lips and he swung an arm out, snarling in pleasure as something smashed with an almighty noise. The destruction helped somewhat, even the slices into his palm and lower arm were welcomed at this point.

Nikola turned, intent on glaring at himself in the mirror for another long moment only to find it smashed to pieces, partially embedded in his hand. Frowning, he picked the shards of glass out, dropping to the ground with soft plinks that seemed much too quite in comparison to the snarls he'd been letting loose.

"Nikola?" a stunned voice asked from the doorway. He spun on his heel, glass momentarily forgotten as he stared at Helen.

"What do you want?" he spat, eyes darkening.

"I... I just..." she stuttered, eyes wide. "Sorry," she muttered, turning quickly.

"No wait!" he called out, against his own will. He wanted to be alone to destroy everything in the room, why was he calling her back?

Helen paused, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Nikola took a deep breath, trying to shake off some of his anger.

"Did you... did you want to come in?"

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Don't be silly."

Helen looked around uncertainly before stepping into the room, closing the door behind her.

They both waited silently, avoiding eye contact like a pair of horny teens left alone for the first time.

"Are you... Is everything alright?" she asked softly, eyes landing on his hand.

"No," he answered, unable to keep the bite from his words. Helen flinched, anger flashing over her features.

"I just-"

"I know."

Nikola sighed, glancing down at his almost healed palm.

"I just... I have a daughter," he said softly, not looking up from the pale scars across his palm. He ran a finger across one before taking a deep breath.

"If it makes you feel better, it won't get any easier as time goes on," Helen quipped weakly, giving him an unsteady smile. He chuckled softly before looking back to his hand.

"Yeah well, not if she gets her way, that's for sure."

"Pardon?"

Nikola made a face, turning from Helen and walking to where his bottle of wine sat next to the window.

He took a deep swig, looking out over the shimmering swamp that surrounded the new Sanctuary before turning his back upon the view, looking back to where Helen looked like a scared kitten, half read to flee.

"She wants to die," he said conversationally. "Actually, she wants me to devamp her and then, if that fails, kill her."

"What?"

Helen's disbelief helped Nikola to feel a little less dubious as to his own reaction.

"I said no, obviously."

"Obviously."

Silence fell over them again and Nikola took his chance to properly appraise Helen. She was, surprisingly enough, still dressed in the suit she'd worn since her arrival from retrieving Nic but there was something about her eyes that seemed... off. They were slightly reddened, her mascara was smudged and if Nikola didn't know better, he'd have said there were traces of her mascara on the backs of her hands. Only thing was, Helen Magnus didn't cry. Not unless there was something severely wrong.

"Helen..." he started quietly, taking a step towards her. Her breath caught and her gaze flicked to his before sliding down over his mostly exposed chest. He wore only a thin singlet, tucked into his pants and as he felt her eyes silently taking him in, he froze, unable to breath. He let her take his fill whilst trying to do the same to her only he failed miserably. There was such a sadness in her body, the slump of her shoulders telling a story Nikola knew she'd not voice. Not to him at least.

He knew her eyes were stuck on his abdomen and a thrill of pleasure shot through him at her inability to behave. His body was tingling at the idea and he wanted nothing more than to step over to her and crush his lips against hers.

"Helen..." he said again and this time her eyes snapped up to his, holding his gaze.

"Nikola," she almost breathed, a tinge of surprise colouring her tone.

"A-about before."

He swallowed before continuing.

"The things I said, I'm sorry."

"Me too," she replied, taking a hesitant step towards him.

"Helen..."

"Yes?"

"What's... what's the matter?"

Her body tensed, eyes flickering with an emotion he'd rarely seen there. He expected her to shut him down, make some flippant comment and turn to the door with a cool smile. It's what she always did. They never did feelings or emotions, not truly and especially not whilst standing in his bedroom.

"Cecilia," she breathed sadly, eyes beginning to water. Something strange flew across her face before she bit her lip, averting her gaze.

"I should go..."

He was on her before she could turn, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in the room.

"Please don't," he whispered into her hair, heart beating frantically. Openness wasn't his forte and nor was outright begging. He much preferred to play the strong, silent, sometimes sarcastic vampire. But this was Helen and she was falling apart before him.

She froze for a second before melting into his embrace with such ease that Nikola's heart throbbed even more painfully. If she walked away from him now he wasn't sure he could survive it.

Letting out a shuddering breath, she raised her hands timidly, wrapping them lightly around his waist. After a moment she tightened her grasp and then, as he rubbed a small circle between her shoulder blades, she tightened further, her grip vice like.

They stayed like that for a while, Nikola trying to memorise how it felt to have her this close for when she finally pulled away but, as it occurred to him that she was showing no signs of doing so, he loosened his grip to lead her towards his couch. She went willingly, still clinging to him fiercely.

For a moment he considered how best to sit without having to relinquish his hold but Helen made the choice for him, pulling away and lying across the back of the thankfully wide sofa. Refusing to allow too much prolonged space between them, Nikola moved with her instantly, pressing his body against hers as she ducked her head to rest under his chin. Her arms wound around his neck but Nikola remained silent as he held her close. His mind was having trouble processing the implications of her behaviour but his body was obviously not, shuffling closer as he fit himself around her frame.

She sighed, relaxing against him but Nikola could barely breathe. It was too much and not enough.

"Niko," she breathed softly, hands fisting in the back of his singlet. "Breathe."

He tried to take a deep breath only to have it catch in his throat as her lips brushed against his neck very deliberately.

"Niko," she said again, this time a husky undertone sneaking in.

"Helen," he said in warning but she ignored him, the very tip of her tongue tracing a line down his throat.

He groaned at that, hands clutching at her back desperately. He could feel himself reacting to her and try as he might, he couldn't stop it.

"Please Helen..." he begged. "Just talk to me."

She paused in her ministrations, breath skiting across the wet patch she'd left.

Slowly she pulled back, looking up at him with trembling blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk Nikola," she said, almost desperately.

He studied her face for a moment, shifting back so that he could get a finger under her chin.

"Why are you so sad, beautiful?" he asked, smiling as she quirked her lips.

"It's silly."

"It's not silly if it's got you into this state."

"I don't need to be sad to want to sleep with you Nikola."

"Oh so that _is _what you came here for."

She rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest but Nikola was relentless in his grip.

"Tell me Helen."

She blinked slowly and lowered her gaze before shifting back into his arms.

"Ce-Cecilia," she whispered sadly.

"You have to know she is only teasing you," he replied quietly, rubbing a circle on her back. "We're rather alike in that respect."

"You are alike in every respect," Helen bit back but her voice was too timid to have any real venom. "And it's not that. I know she only jokes to wind me up."

"Then what?" Nikola urged, sweeping the hair back from her face.

"It's... it's like I'm..."

She swallowed and clutched him so tightly Nikola knew there would have been wrinkles in his suit if he'd been so attired.

"It's like I'm losing Ashley all over again."

He felt her hot tears soaking through his thin shirt before the first sob wracked her body and he brought a hand up, cupping the back of her head as she silently cried.

"With Sebastian it was... it was peaceful," she continued tearfully. "It nearly broke my heart but he... he was ready for death and it was... natural. But Ashley and now Cecilia... it's not natural, it's... it's..."

"Unfair," he finished for her and she nodded, a single pained sob escaping her lips.

He soothed her for a few minutes, allowing her the moment and knowing she needed it.

"Cecilia is not dying," he said softly after a moment. "She's not dying, she jus-."

"Wants nothing to do with me ever again," she finished angrily. "She says otherwise but I know if she leaves, she's never coming back."

She sobbed once more before she stilled, her breath haggard. Again Nikola let silence fall over them until he felt her lips once more on his throat.

"Not now Helen," he said softly but she only growled, sucking his flesh into her mouth and nibbling at it. Then it was Nikola's turn to growl, his body arching into her involuntarily.

"Yes now Nikola," she instructed huskily.

Clinging to the last of his self restraint, Nikola pushed her away, sitting up and scooting down the couch.

She glared at him, sitting up too before standing, hands on hips.

"I did not come here because of Cecilia," she said firmly before letting her hands drift down a bit, fisting in the fabric of her skirt. "Well, I did but only because I realised something today. After talking to her."

With her skirt now bunched dangerously high on her thighs, Helen approached Nikola's stunned form, climbing atop his lap.

"She made me realise what a fool I've been, waiting for you to make your move all these years."

She ground her crotch against his and Nikola's head rolled back, hips thrusting up to meet hers.

"She reminded me that, just because we fight, doesn't mean I don't... don't love you any less."

The word 'love' was like a release for Nikola and his arms flew around her, holding her close as she ran a hand through his hair, the other looped carelessly around his shoulders.

"Because I do love you Nikola," she continued softly, a tinge of uncertainty returning to her eyes. "And I should have said that before I kissed you, before I started this ridiculous game we've played for the last month. I shouldn't have waited for you to make the first move."

He cut off her sentence with his lips crashing into hers with all the love and passion he could muster.

Helen clung to him, her body responding like nothing else beneath his hands and Nikola tried to tell her everything, every feeling, every hope and every dream without words. He could taste something akin to desperation in their embrace but there was fear with it too, a fear that this was all a dream and that the world was about to erupt in their ears with the delightful twang of an alarm or explosion or... or... or something that would break Nikola's heart.

"Love you," he whispered desperately as their lips parted for a micro second. She nodded into his lips, not letting him go as her tongue learnt his mouth, rubbing against his as her body rubbed against him.

But he needed her to know.

Pulling back, Nikola used his hands on her waist to give him enough space to look into her eyes.

"I love you Helen," he said breathlessly, completely and utterly aware of her delicious weight resting on his upper thighs. "_God_, I love you. I just ca-."

"I _know_," she practically growled at him, hands sinking into his hair as she held him firm. "I know you stupid, insufferable man. I know you love me now shut up and ki-"

Fulfilling her demand, Nikola craned his neck forward until their lips met again though this time he took his time in allowing her tongue entry. She grumbled against his lips but, in true Helen fashion, most certainly did not give up, instead using the rest of his body to coerce his mouth into falling open with a groan.

For a few minutes, Nikola simply kissed her hungrily, exulting in the ability to do so as his mind tried to catch up with their bodies.

Then she pulled back for air and he seized his chance, grabbing the thighs straddling his lap and sliding an arm under her bottom before standing up. She yelped but clung to him, leg wrapping around his hips as he held her tightly.

"Nikola what are you doing?" she cried in alarm but he ignored her, simply crossing the room in a few sure strides to press her against the wood of his door. Capturing her lips in another heated kiss he fumbled for the door knob, clicking the lock into place before pulling back and swinging her around to stride towards his bed.

"No interruptions," he told her firmly, enjoying the way her resulting chuckle reverberated through their bodies. He stood at the edge of his bed for a moment, weighing up his option before tossing her bodily into the centre. Again she yelped, flailing wildly for a brief moment before bouncing on the rich red coverlet.

Before she could adjust, he crawled over her, pinning her delightful body to the mattress and taking her lips once more as their hands flew over each other's bodies in an attempt to remove their clothing before they sank into the night and each other.


	14. Later

**Short and a little dirty so read with caution but it is for Erin99 who is just wonderful and amazing and totally made my day, week, month (life?)! **

**xx**

* * *

><p>Helen was warm and comfortable and, for the first time in a while she had no interest in getting out of bed. It felt softer than she could remember and the sheets were... were distorted by a warm body tangled with hers.<p>

Letting out a soft hum of approval, Helen turned her head to move closer to her bedmate.

"Morning," she whispered softly. He groaned softly in response before pressing a sloppy kiss to her collarbone.

"Not just yet."

"Sadly the sun dictates morning, not me," she replied indulgently, running a hand down his naked back.

"Fake sun. You control it. Change please."

"Nikola..." Helen began but made no move to leave his side. She was comfortable and aside from a few pieces here and there, she had nothing to do. Well, that wasn't exactly true but she was certain that the network could survive without her for another few minutes.

So she stayed in bed, revelling in the strange feeling coursing through her body. She wasn't worried or anxious, she didn't have to fight the urge to push away Nikola's warm body as she had with so many lovers. Normally it took her weeks to get used to another body in her bed, even with James she'd been no more than a timid mouse at first, insisting that he not spend the night.

Yet here she was completely at peace with the man wrapped around her.

Nikola hummed against her collar bone softly, his hands stroking at her sides.

"You're thinking happy thoughts," he whispered, snuggling into her. "Are they about me?"

"How on earth do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked, bemused.

"They _are_ about me," he concluded, smiling broadly before pressing another kiss to her collarbone. "Want me to do that thing from last night?"

"Dirty old man," Helen grumbled, shoving at him but he refused to let go.

"You love it," he argued, finally lifting his head to give her a sleepy smile. His cheeks were faintly pink from sleep, his hair flat on one side from where he'd been sleeping as it stood up ridiculously on the other. Helen let her eyes drift down from his face to the expanse of neck that turned into a delectable stretch of upper body. The sheets were slipping from his shoulders, revealing more of his body to her and, she noticed as his lust darkened eyes slipped from her face, more of her.

Normally, she knew she'd slap his shoulder, pull up the sheet and chastise him but today she simply stretched, arching her back with a small, sultry smile.

"You evil, evil woman," Nikola murmured still not meeting her eye.

"Oh shut up and come here," she said with a sigh, reaching up to pull his body down to meet hers. Last night had been about passion and fire and, at first, a way to forget about the two thirty-something problems probably still asleep down in their beds but now she wanted to revel in his attentions. She'd forced him to speed things up last night time and time again but now she felt no crushing desperation to know him, just the indescribable urge to keep him.

His lips met hers eagerly, brushing against her mouth softly as his hands cupped her face.

Sighing into the kiss, Helen wrapped her arms around his torso. The sun was just reaching the bed, warming her gently as Nikola's weight hovered over her.

Her body was still slightly sore from the previous evening's activities but it didn't stop her from deepening the kiss or wrapping a leg around his. Nikola responded quickly, no longer hovering as he almost crushed her to the bed. His lips were demanding, making pleasure sing through her veins. Helen moved beneath him, running her hands down to let him know what she was after but he ignored her, simply kissing her with such finesse it scared her.

Finally, when she was fed up, Helen grabbed him more firmly, rolling until she was straddling his hips. Pulling back she grinned down at him, surprised at the smug smile on his face.

"Almost there," he said encouragingly, taking her hips and shimmying her back. Rolling her eyes, Helen pushed herself up to sit, glaring down at him.

"Don't give me that look," he whined, eyes wide. "This was exactly what you were after, I just... allowed you to choose the position."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on..."

She tightened her thighs, cocking her head.

"Hel-en," he whined, throwing his head back. "Don't be like that! So what if I like to watch you as y-ooahhh..."

Panting, he looked up to her with wide, glassy eyes.

"I wasn't complaining," she whispered huskily as she leant forward, making him moan.

Grabbing her hips fiercely, Nikola moaned into her ear and Helen chuckled as their bodies began to move together.

"Oh my god!" a shrill voice cried suddenly, Helen's eyes snapping open as Nikola froze beneath her.

They both turned just in time to see a wide pair of ice blue eyes staring at them in horror. Her mouth was open and the small book in her hands fell with a dull thud.

Suddenly, Nic's face scrunched up and she shuddered, turning promptly on her heel and slamming the door shut behind her.

For a moment Helen said nothing, simply trying to control the blush that coloured her cheeks at having been found stark naked, perched above Nikola.

"You didn't lock the door after you went to get the wine last night, did you?" she asked weakly after a moment, looking down to Nikola. He flashed her a small apologetic smile before rotating his hips beneath hers, drawing a gasp from her lips.

"Nikola!" she chastised, nails digging into his chest but he didn't stop, his movement getting faster and faster.

"We can deal with the scarred children later," he breathed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please? _Please?_"

As he captured her lips softly, Helen felt herself nod, body trembling as she clung to him.

He was right, they could deal with anything later, right now she was busy.


	15. Oh Brother

"I still don't get it," Henry said, peering at the screen as he scratched his head.

"Deep breath Henry," Cecilia said, patting him on the back. "Once the others are up an around I'll take you down to see the power systems."

"I've seen them," he insisted, turning around as he ran a hand through his hair. "I still don't get it."

"You haven't seen the main power source," she told him, tapping the side of her nose and grinning at him.

Henry groaned and let his head drop to the desk.

"And tell me again why we can't go now?"

"Because I want to see Tesla's reaction first hand," she told him with a sweet smile. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

"If it's as powerful as the screens are saying-"

"It is."

"Then how has Tesla not found it already? He's been here as long as I have," Henry finished, giving her an imploring look but she simply shrugged.

"The room is shielded and I expect he's been too busy moping about after my mother," she said, rolling her eyes. Henry pulled a face and Cecilia chuckled.

"She raised you," the young woman said, a soft hand coming to rest on Henry's arm, "how are you not used to her sexual exploits already?"

"Exploits?" he choked out, shivering slightly as his eyes widened. "She... Never... Even when Ash and I were little..."

He trailed off, looking disgusted before turning to Cecilia more properly, remorse in his eyes.

"Oh, I, uh..."

"Breathe Henry," she said, shaking her head fondly before sitting back on her stool and crossing her legs daintily at the ankles. "I've known about Ashley since I was eight, there is no need to skirt around her existence simply because we'd have been sisters."

Henry blushed looking down at some half completed doo-dad on his desk.

Cecilia reached out again, her hand landing on his arm before she pulled away swiftly and Henry raised his eyes just to see her drop hers.

"Is something the matter?" he asked quietly, picking up on her discomfort.

"Oh no, nothing," she said offhandedly, waving a hand absently.

"Cecilia, I know your mother and grew up with Ash, I know when Magnus women aren't telling me something."

She flashed him a small smile, still not meeting his gaze. Silence fell for a beat and then she sighed, shifting her weight.

"I was just thinking..." she said quietly, pink rising in her cheeks to colour the tips of her ears where they peaked out from under her dark hair. "You thought of Ashley as your sister, yes?"

"Of course," Henry answered automatically.

"Well, then I suppose that makes us... pseudo siblings. In a way..."

She risked a glance up to him only to have her eyes skitter away quickly.

"It's stupid," she said dismissively. "I suppose I've just been waiting too long to finally meet you. I'm sorry."

"It's not stupid," he said quickly, feeling heat rise in his own cheeks. "I mean... I'd, uh... be glad to have you as my... pseudo sister."

Cecilia chuckled and raised her bashful eyes to grin at him.

"Does this mean I can tattle on you for stealing the last yoghurt from the fridge?"

"Only if you want to lose a pseudo sibling," he replied with a grin, laughing as Cecilia began to giggle.

Then, suddenly she jumped down from her stool and crossed the small distance between them, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek before skipping over to one of the other tables.

Henry smiled. He'd never expected anything remotely resembling a sibling or even a friend from this new woman but he found himself growing to like her more and more. She was smart and funny, liked to pick apart anything electrical and, it seemed, more than able to handle Tesla even if she did have a bit of hero worship going on there. That wasn't something Henry could really blame her for, it was something he'd had trouble getting over at first and he supposed Tesla would either grow tired of her quickly or she could shield Henry from the brunt of the vamp's fury.

Though perhaps he'd be better off getting the other new girl to help out in that department. She seemed to have handling her father down to an art. And she was just as nice as Cecilia, maybe even more so because she lacked the Magnus stubborn streak.

Turning, he watched as Cecilia started to fiddle with a little project he'd been toying with. It was a music box of sorts for the baby, made of tiny bits of metal from all over the Sanctuary. The cogs and wheels formed an intricate pattern that, in the end were supposed to swirl around as a soft lullaby played from within. It was Erika's favourite song and the gift was as much for her as the baby in some ways. He was having trouble with getting the power just right so that when the top cog was wound, the other's began in time with one another. He was close but he'd had little time to work on it in the past few weeks.

Suddenly he heard the familiar notes fill the air, unable to do anything but gape as Cecilia spun on her heel, floaty top billowing as she smiled broadly at him.

She rubbed her hands nervously on her jean clad legs, the dark denim contrasting the white top she wore.

"I hope that's OK," she said, sounding a bit guilty. "I just couldn't resist fixing it."

"It's perfect," he replied breathlessly, slipping from his stool and crossing the room to peer down at the contraption as it slowed to leave the last note hanging in the air.

"For Erika?" she asked quietly, smiling softly and he nodded.

"And the baby," he added, still enraptured by the box, inspecting it carefully.

"Congratulations," Cecilia said softly, patting him on the shoulder before wandering back to one of the computers, tapping absently until a door opened up just to the right of the bank of computers.

At that Henry turned, eyes once again wide.

"My lab," Cecilia said by way of explanation before sauntering through. As soon as she was in the other room, lights flickered on, bathing the tasteful room in light. The benches were covered with white cloths, mounds of something hidden beneath. In one corner sat a huge desk, the surface of which was covered in papers. It faced out across the room, as did one of the two over stuffed sofas that crowded around a fire place by the desk.

It was all very homey at that end, providing stark contrast to the rather expensive looking equipment that lined the walls.

With a flourish she began pulling the sheets off of the equipment, tossing them over an arm.

"We can seal over the connecting door if you'd like," she said as she worked. "It was only so that I could keep an eye on some of the security systems as I worked before everyone came down here."

"How long were you here?" Henry asked, unable to tear his eyes from the gleaming equipment she was uncovering.

"Almost a decade," she replied. "On and off before that too but I was here for a solid decade until she went back up a few months ago."

"Why didn't you come too?" he asked, receiving a strange look in response.

"Something tells me things may not have gone down too well," she said delicately. "And I think my mother was eager to perhaps gain a little space."

Henry turned away, unsure of whether or not he should ask the question on his the tip of his tongue.

"Henry..." she said, hands on hips as she turned to give him a stern look.

"You know, you sound just like her when you say that..."

Her eyes darkened and Henry chuckled.

"You aren't helping yourself here."

"Oh just ask whatever it is that's gotten you all twisty," she said with a pout, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I was just... just wondering why you and Helen..." Henry trailed off, knowing it wasn't his place to ask.

Sighing, Cecilia flopped onto the sofa, tucking her legs up underneath herself.

"Because we're too alike?" she tried, not meeting his eye. "Because I like questions too much. Because I'm..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

She looked to Henry, eyes narrowing slightly.

"This is going to sound silly," she said softly, a small line appearing between her eyebrows.

"You say that a lot," Henry teased, sinking to the sofa opposite her.

Cecilia smiled uncomfortably, clearing her throat.

"Sometimes I think... It's because I'm not like Ashley."

She let the statement hang, eyes glued to the hands folded in her lap.

"I'm nothing like the daughter she lost so I think she... maybe resents that I can't even try to replace what she lost."

Neither spoke for a moment, Henry trying to make the right words come out in the right order. He'd never been great with comforting women and this was an even stranger situation. Then he looked up and to the young woman across from him and it seemed to fall into place.

"You're more like Ash than you think," he said quietly, waiting until she met his eye before continuing. It was just like when Ashley was young, he had to coax her into listening.

She gave him a small, albeit weak smile and he took it as permission to continue.

"And I can't see her resenting you. For anything. It's more that... Well, you're just..."

"Bitchy?"

"I was gonna say hard headed," he replied with a grin, relieved to see some of the tension leave her frame. "But it was the same with Ashley when she was young. They'd fight and fight and fight because they both knew they were right but in the end none of it mattered. They loved each other, just like you love each other."

Cecilia smiled at that, chuckling and shaking her head.

"I wish you could have met Seb," she said fondly. "You sound so alike it's crazy."

"You mean he didn't get the cut glass accent?" Henry asked, confused.

"Oh no, he was Mr. Hoity Toity to my Mrs. But everything you just said... It's what he would say, or at least, the sentiment. He always just _knew_ what to say. Like you."

"I never know what to say," Henry admitted, shaking his head. "But... Well, I always knew how to talk to Ash and you're... her with dark hair in some ways. Different too but there's that streak of Magnus..."

Cecilia almost beamed at him, her grin spreading across her face but just as she opened her mouth to speak again the door to her lab flew open, revealing a pale and frightened looking Nic.

"You alright?" Cecilia asked straight away, standing and walking to the other woman's side. Nic simply shook her head, sinking into the couch with a shiver.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Henry breathed. "Or did you just run into Tesla."

Nicola scowled at him, reminding Henry way too much of her father before she shuddered again.

"I just... apologise... and..." Nic finished her strange sentence with another shudder, this time closing her eyes tightly.

"What? What happened?" Cecilia said, taking the young woman's hand and patting it soothingly.

"I just walked in... onourparentsgettingiton."

Cecilia blinked uncertainly for a moment but the second the words sunk in she turned an alarming shade of green. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in horror as she turned to look at Henry. He was similarly disturbed by the thought but it had been a long time coming and he couldn't help but be glad that it wasn't him who stumbled across the amorous pair.

"And why, pray tell, did you think it prudent to share that information with me?" Cecilia finally asked, disgust and disbelief colouring her tone.

"Hey, if I have to live with that image forever burned into my head, you can at least be privy to the information," Nic retorted, holding a hand up.

"Not fair," Cecilia grumbled. "Haven't you ever heard of over sharing?"

"I saw it!" Nic countered. "Like with my eyes, I watched as she-."

Cecilia clamped a hand over the other woman's mouth, eyes fluttering shut as she pressed her lips into a line. Nic ripped her hand away but remained silent aside from the occasional terrified whimper.

"I could have dealt if you walked in on her and anyone, _anyone_ else," she said quietly. "But..." she shivered, "the image of Nikola Tesla, the man I have always admired screwing my mother was not something I ever need. Ever!"

"Oh wow, that's bad timing," Will moaned, stopping dead in the door way with a pained look on his face. Nic shot him a disparaging look and Henry one of sheer relief.

"Maybe next time you could just keep it to yourself in general?" Henry offered. "Because, while I am related to neither of the involved parties, I can totally do without that image too."

"I refuse to suffer alone," Nic growled, eyes flashing.

"Did you even knock?" Cecilia asked with a sigh. "Because generally, I've found that a rather good way to avoid walking in on people having sex."

"Oh c'mon, they were at each other's throats yesterday!" Nic cried in defence. "I didn't expect them to be in the same room let alone naked!"

"Angry sex is the best kind of sex," Cecilia advised the younger woman.

"Did you really just say that?" Will put in, flummoxed.

"Just because I'm _her_ daughter," she replied tartly, "doesn't mean I need to keep up the prim and proper appearance."

"Your mother is anything but prim and proper," Nic replied knowingly. It took a second to process the shudder that ripped through the other woman but then Cecilia moaned out loud, head thrown back as if in pain.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. In all my 85 years of life I somehow managed to avoid ever seeing her... you know, in the throws but now..." She finished the sentence with a shudder before punching the nearest sofa cushion.

"Well hey, think of it this way," Will said, a smirk quickly forming. "It could have been worse."

"How?" the other three asked in confusion. Cecilia wore a look of sceptical hope, Nic utter disbelief and Henry was somewhere in between.

"She could have walked in on you having sex."

Cecilia threw her pillow and Nic simply pouted.

"Not only are you behind the times because that has already happened," Cecilia said, standing with a harsh look for Will, "but you fail to take one thing into account."

"And what's that?"

"That this is all Nicola's fault."

Grabbing the other woman by the arm she tugged her from the room.

"Come find me if this machine starts to beep," she said over her shoulder, tapping on something she walked past but before Henry could ask for clarification, she and Nic were gone and he was left with a way too bemused looking Will.

"She's so Magnus' kid."

"And if I didn't know better, I'd say Tesla's too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, had to learn how a Tesla coil operates which took a while. Still not sure I totally get it...<strong>

**Anyway, muchos love for the patience, I hope this one made up for the wait somewhat :)**

**xx**


	16. Mature

Nikola was feeling vaguely guilty. He supposed he ought to feel worse all things considered but... well, he'd spent the night with Helen and nothing, not even his newfound daughter walking in on them could dispel the sheer joy he felt.

They hadn't spoken much, only a few hurried apologise for more nasty comments and despite his want to make up for the harsh words he'd spoken down in the infirmary, she'd simply stated that if she let him do something in particular all would be forgiven. He wasn't foolish enough to think that entirely true but the option to ravish her as opposed to spending a week or two in the dog house was enough to get him to drop it for a time.

He'd tried again after Nic's appearance to speak properly with her but that had gone just as well as the other attempts. It wasn't so much that he didn't enjoy her naked and sweaty body because... oh boy did her ever! But there was more to them than this. There had to be.

So he was taking a break, he decided. She was off dealing with some kind of business-y thing that required her to be focused and such so he was taking it as an opportunity to sort through his thoughts without her tempting him every few seconds.

But now that he had a moment to himself he found the last thing he wanted to do was think. He just wanted to run back to Helen and lose himself in her once more. Things between them were so easy, so simple in comparison to what now faced him.

He knew he should go find his daughter and possibly apologise for what she'd walked in on as well as have another crack at... at... at convincing her that they were not monsters.

The thought made his heart hurt a little.

It was a conversation he knew would not end well but one he needed to have. They could come up with a truce, some way to get her through this to a point where she could understand the gift that their heritage was.

Now that made him smile. _Their _heritage. He shared a heritage with someone other than that horrid Afina character. She was _his _daughter. And, it seemed a rather intelligent and put together young woman. She was clearly bright if she'd really created that smashed autotype that Heinrich had dragged in. He'd cast an eye over it earlier, not able to make much of the carnage. They'd said something about a window and SCIU.

The realisation that SCIU had been after his daughter made Nikola shiver even now when certain she was safe. They were a horrid group of people and even if their influence had dropped since Helen blew herself they were by no means done with.

To Nikola the one saving grace was that they were now all safe. Helen, Cecilia and Nic. All three of them were out of harm _and_ SCIU's way. And it was going to stay that way if he had anything to do with it. The urge to rush back up topside and rip the organisation apart was overwhelming. He'd put in place several safe guards before they'd kicked him to the curb that meant their efforts at dissecting anything he'd left behind were severely hampered but it wasn't enough. Total decimation was what they deserved for what they were doing.

Pushing aside his utter contempt for his former employer, Nikola tried to focus once more. On anything. Thinking about Helen though, gave him a headache. She was... she was the love of his life, woman of his dreams and pain in his ass. They'd have to talk eventually, whenever she decided to stop shagging him silly. He had too much to make up for to let it slide this early on as much as he might want to.

Every bone in his body was screaming very loudly against the idea, insisting that lots and lots of sex was the way to go but his heart was telling him that they really ought to have a proper relationship first. Even if it had been no more than 15 hours since they first slept together Nikola knew there was no turning back. He simply wouldn't allow it. He needed to show her that he cared for more than her body.

And, he realised with a sigh and internal grimace, he needed to talk to Nic.

Last night he watched as Helen came apart with fear of losing her daughter and it hit too close to home. He knew he'd never have the relationship that Helen and Cecilia had (and in many ways he didn't want one) but Nicola was his daughter and he owed it to her to at least try and form some kind of friendship with her. She was his child no matter what.

His behaviour yesterday he knew was childish and petulant but he couldn't apologise for it. If he had anything to do with it, she was not going to be dying any time soon. They may not be close now or any time in the foreseeable future but they had eternity ahead of them and, as far as Nikola was concerned, that was ample time to get to know his daughter.

Standing and stretching his legs, he couldn't help but smile. She was his daughter. He'd never thought to have children, not really anyway and while yesterday the thought that he already had a fully grown daughter was a shock, today it filled him with some kind of buzzing pride. He acknowledged that their lack of contact was probably why she was such a kind and sweet young woman but still, he was her father. Genetics had to count for something.

And they did, he thought smugly as he began to stroll from the small library he'd been hiding in. She obviously had his brains.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you did that," Cecilia moaned, shooting Nic a dirty look as she strolled towards the walk in robe in one corner of her room. Nic flopped onto the bed with a sigh, lying back and throwing her arms out as she stared up at the billowing canopy.<p>

"What? Walked in or told you?"

"Both," Cecilia replied. "Knocking is just..."

"You act like you've never accidentally walked in on anyone," Nic observed, rolling to look over to where the other woman was rooting through a set of draws just inside the door of her wardrobe.

"Because I knock," Cecilia deadpanned, straightening and sending Nicola an exasperated look. "And really, how did you not... You know..."

"You know what?" Nicola asked, intrigued as Cecilia went back to rifling through yet another draw.

"Hear them."

"What?"

Cecilia sighed and smirked.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah baby, more baby, yeah, harder, just like that baby, mmhmm, oh God..." she panted thumping on the door frame. She let out a half strangle sob and threw her head back dramatically, clinging to the frame, eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes," she finished breathlessly, slamming her hand against the door frame one last time.

Nicola visibly paled.

Cecilia grinned, turning with her hands on her hips.

"So?"

"They weren't nearly that... vocal," Nic told her curtly, brow furrowing. "Who on earth have you had to listen to having sex?"

* * *

><p>Maybe he could talk her into learning with him, Nikola pondered. Surely if she knew of the true glory of their ancestry she'd be less likely to want to shirk such responsibility. The might never be best friends, he allowed as he walked the slightly unfamiliar corridors in search of his daughter, but they could at least share something.<p>

He was under no misguided belief that he could be a proper father to the poor girl, she was much better off looking for that kind of figure in Heinrich than him but he felt himself almost drawn to her. He wanted to be part of her life, to hear about her life as it had been and maybe keep in contact with her after she left the Sanctuary.

Slowly a fantasy life began forming in Nikola's mind, a life where his daughter actually enjoyed his company and they got on. A life where she stayed here in the Sanctuary and, with Helen they were some kind of strange yet weirdly functional family.

If she wasn't scarred after walking in on them this morning, that was...

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Nic asked, still lounging on the oversized bed that dominated Cecilia's otherwise spacious and airy room. The smaller woman was still digging about in her wardrobe, only the occasional muttered curse filtering out.<p>

"Try to erase the image I hold you wholly responsible for," she retorted, voice muffled. Nic rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, trying to call on all that infinite patience her mother had been going on about when she was growing up. Something about proper ladies. Nicola had never really grasped it fully, try as she might.

"You didn't even see it!"

"True but how do you expect me to look either of them in the eye now?"

"You have led a remarkably sheltered life," Nic remarked with a grin as Cecilia finally emerged, arms laden with clothes.

"I walked in on my brother with more women than I have fingers and toes and a smattering of men too, I am not sexually sheltered. I just learnt to avoid seeing my mother... in that way."

"So much for knocking," Nic teased and Cecilia's eyes darkened before she tossed the clothing at Nikola.

"Doesn't work when they're in the kitchen," she retorted hotly. "Now find something decent to wear. I can't stand seeing you in her old cast offs, it's just weird."

"Cecilia," Nicola began cautiously. "I'm not sure these'll fit. You're a little shorter and..."

"Wider, I know," Cecilia cut in bluntly. "I'd kill for a figure like yours."

"Trust me, the curves are better."

"No matter," Cecilia said, holding up her hands. "Clothes. They will fit. I went through a baggy stage and anything is better that the paisley print dress you've got on now. If my mother can't pull it off, no one can."

* * *

><p>"Oh Wilhelm," Nikola called to the young man at the end of the corridor. The protégé rolled his eyes but waited for Nikola to approach with something akin to a grimace on his face.<p>

"Is there something I can do for you Tesla?" he asked, sounding pained. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked for escape.

"I was merely wondering if you'd seen my daughter," Nikola said slowly, drawing it out with fake patience to annoy the young man once more.

William pulled a face and blushed slightly.

"Last I saw she was... uh... complaining to Cecilia."

"About?"

He blushed even deeper, struggling to meet Nikola's eye.

"Come now Huggybear, use your words."

At that the young man's back straightened and with angry eyes he glared at Nikola.

"About the fact that you were molesting Magnus," he said as if as a challenge.

"Molesting suggests that Helen was not a willing participant," Nikola replied smoothly, unwilling to rise to the bait. "And I can assure you that she was more than willing both last night and this morning. And after breakfast I suppose. And then again before she headed off to that meeting."

There was no need to tell him that those last two instances consisted of nothing more than heated make out sessions, Nikola reasoned, enjoying watching the Protégé blanche.

"Now, where pray tell did you actually _see_ Nic?"

"Ce-cecilia was dragging her away," he answered faintly. "They were headed towards the residential corridor."

"Thank you," Nikola said coolly, sauntering away as he tried to keep from grinning too smugly. He'd spent over a century working to win Helen over properly and he would be damned if he let the Protégé shame him about the fact.

Humming softly to himself, Nikola strolled first towards his bedroom. He'd pick up that book Nic had dropped earlier and maybe that could be a talking point after he apologised for not locking the door.

Perhaps he'd even throw in a suggestion about knocking...

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to fit this," Nic said, holding up the shirt. "This is like, two sizes too small for me, let alone you."<p>

"Suck it up and put it on," Cecilia demanded, hands on hips. "I'll get you some proper clothes soon but I'm 99% sure that what you're wearing now has been in the back of my mother's closet for over a decade."

"But it's-"

"Put it on, woman!"

Mumbling complaints, Nicola turned and began to work on the little buttons down the front of her borrowed dress as Cecilia laughed at her attitude.

* * *

><p>Nikola could hear soft laughter from the end of the corridor and quickened his pace, book clenched in his hand. He smiled tumultuously and stopped outside a dark wooden door he hadn't opened before. It was the end of the corridor he'd never visited, convinced that there were only more guest rooms down here. It was a considerable distance from his own rooms and then even further from Helen's. Which, he supposed, could explain why Cecilia had chosen a room all the way down here.<p>

He raised his hand and knocked softly on the door, nerves slowly getting the better of him.

* * *

><p>Cecilia and Nic froze, eyes locking.<p>

"Hello?" a soft voice called from the other side. "Nicola? Cecilia? I was wondering if... uh, we could talk?"

Nic swallowed, eyes hardening and Cecilia grinned.

"Wanna get some revenge on them?" she whispered quickly, crossing the room with a glint in her eye that made Nic uncertain.

Before she could protest, Cecilia was plucking apart the buttons of her blouse, twisting it so that it sat awkwardly across her frame. A hand came up and scuffed her hair, the normally haphazard waves relinquishing the shape she'd attempted to brush them into. Without preamble Cecilia reached up and grabbed Nic by the cheeks dragging her down for a quick, messy kiss, leaving Nic wide eyed and holding her breath with mingled lipstick smeared across her lips.

The other woman sprung back to the other side of the room, unbuttoning her pants and mussing her own hair before shoving her gauzy top to fall from one shoulder.

"Come in," she called out throatily, turning her back to the door as she jumped theatrically in an 'attempt' to rebutton her jeans.

The door opened and Nic was still frozen in place. Only when the newcomers eyes bulged did she think to rebutton her shirt.

"Oh..." Nikola breathed, looking between the two women. "Oh I..."

"Is there... uh, something you wanted?" Cecilia asked, not meeting his eye as she shuffled with her top until it sat a little straighter.

"I..."

She glanced back over her shoulder at Nic, winking briefly before turning back and clearing her throat.

"Ni-Nikola?" she asked shoulders hunched in a parody of embarrassment that would have made Nic laugh had she not been so stunned.

"Book," he said faintly, holding up the abridged version of 'The life and times of Nikola Tesla' that Nic had brought with her that morning. It was supposed to be a conversation piece. Or something.

Slowly, arm trembling Cecilia reached out for the book. He handed it over silently before clearing his throat once more, eyes darting rapidly between the pair.

"Nikola?" Cecilia asked again softly and he swallowed.

"IshouldgoI'msorryIjustdidn'tand..."

And with that he turned and walked from the room.

It took of all three seconds for Cecilia to burst out laughing, bent double as she shook with mirth. She turned through her laughter to smile at Nic, tossing the book in her direction.

"Sorry," she almost wheezed, smiling broadly as the occasional giggle slipped out. "I just... after this morning..."

Finally Nic found her voice, running a hand over her hair as she frowned at Cecilia.

"You could have given me some warning you know," she groused, fixing the buttons of her shirt.

"No, you were perfect!" Cecilia crowed happily. "The stunned silent thing worked a treat."

"None the less," Nic said, trying not to sound ruffled as she walked around the bed. Cecilia grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table and smiled.

"Well then, pray tell, what would you have done had I warned you?"

Nic waited until the glass was just touching the other woman's lips.

"I'd have kissed you back."

She didn't look back as she sauntered from the room, simply allowing the splutter of water to serenade her as she strolled smirking from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! More funtimes before we get to the serious stuff. I'm starting to doubt if we'll ever get there! <strong>

**Thank you to all who reviewed, especially the most recent because she tipped you over the review line to a point where I owed you an update :P**

**xx**


	17. Freaking Out

"Helen."

"Nikola," she greeted, not looking up from the report she was typing as he strode uncomfortably into the room. She knew if she did she'd have to disable the cameras, have her way with him and then reactivate them before Henry came running. Which gave them about 7 minutes if Henry wasn't paying attention and they got lucky.

Doable but tight.

And after one go she knew she was bound to want more. So she kept her eyes studiously trained to the screen, following him out of the corner of his eye as he came to a stop right in the middle of her office, several feet from her desk.

He made a face and a sound that almost resembled a whine slipped through his lips.

At that, she looked up.

He made a face again and stepped forward once certain he had her attention.

He looked around uncomfortable and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, amused. She had to stifle the urge to bite her lip and reach over to tap the keys that would seal the door. Since last night she'd been stifling those kinds of urges alarmingly often.

"Thechildrenarehavingsex."

"Pardon?"

"The children are having sex," he spelt out slowly, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Henry and William?" she asked, cocking her head and frowning.

"No," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Not _the _children, _our _children."

"Pardon?"

"I went to find Nic," he began, not looking at her as he started to pace, "and Will said she was with Cecilia heading to the residential wing. So I went there and I knocked and... andwhenIcameintheyweregettin gdressed."

"That doesn't mean they were being intimate," she reminded him, crossing her arms and leaning back. Which was a bad idea, she decided, because it allowed her to look at him properly.

He shot her a pointed look and rolled his eyes.

"They were having sex Helen."

She sighed and bit her lip.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, now genuinely curious. They came from a time where homosexuality was more than frowned upon and regardless of whatever some of their friends had occasionally indulged in, this was different altogether. Nic was his child and it seemed he'd taken a shine to Cecilia as well.

"With them having sex?" he asked, cocking his head. Then understanding dawned. "Oh not like that," he said, waving her off. "I don't care if they want to bonk girls, boys or even your damned mermaid. I just... they're _our_ children and it just..."

He shuddered.

Helen chuckled and stood slowly.

"I don't think you need to worry so much," she said, walking around to lean against the front of her desk. "While I can't comment on Nic or her sexuality, Cecilia is far more... reserved than she is pretending. I highly doubt she would go so far as to sleep with Nic so soon after meeting. She is rather sexually shy."

"So much for being your daughter," Nikola scoffed, rolling his eyes and Helen let a provocative little chuckle slip through her lips.

"I'd guess that they were both simply exacting some revenge for what Nic walked in on this morning."

Nikola sighed, looking frighteningly pale and Helen stepped closer to him, raising a hand to his cheek.

"It's alright Nikola, surely you've witnessed more shocking acts?"

"I just... I think I need to sit down," he said, voice strangled. Stifling another laugh, Helen took him by the elbow and led him to the sofa by the window, sitting much closer than strictly appropriate. With one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee, Helen tried to soothe him.

He gave her a weak smile and leant back against the sofa, closing his eyes.

"Can you explain to me why they had to exact revenge?" he asked, turning his head to look up at her with wide, confused eyes.

"I haven't got a clue," she told him. "But then again, I've never really understood the way my daughter's head works."

He moaned and shook his head.

"I just... I thought today was going to be a good day."

She chuckled at that and raised the hand on his shoulder to his forehead, her fingers brushing against the creased skin. He sighed in contentment at the action and she watched as he relaxed.

After a few minutes he turned his head once more and smiled lazily up at her.

"How's your day been?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"It's gotten progressively more frustrating since I left the bedroom."

At that, he chuckled throatily, pushing himself up so that he was seated properly.

"Though I can think of one thing that would make it substantially better," she whispered, the hand on his knee sliding up the inside seam of his pants. His eyes widened but she took his lips in a heated kiss, swallowing his yelp of surprise. Her body leaned into his hungrily, betraying her.

He reciprocated the kiss within a nano second, hands grabbing her by the waist and tugging her closer. Their bodies pressed tightly together, her tongue swept into his mouth as he kneaded her curves. Before she knew how it had happened, she was straddling his thighs, hands buried in his hair as she ground down against him in a desperate attempt to get a little friction.

Pulling back with a gasp, Helen choked down some air but before she could return her lips to Nikola's, he pulled her away from his body.

"We... we shouldn't," he panted, pushing her back so that they were seated side by side. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned.

"Nikola," she began, astounded at how whiney her voice sounded.

"We should... should talk," he said, straightening up and clearing his throat. He flashed her a warm smile before taking her hand and settling back. "Tell me about what you're working on?"

"What?"

"Tell me what you were doing before I came in here," he elaborated, not a trace of the unbridled lust she'd felt only moments ago.

"Nikola..."

"No Helen," he said, cutting her off. "I want to talk, not just screw."

"But..."

"Please?"

There was such affection and tenderness in his eyes that Helen had to force herself not to recoil. She shook off his hand and stood instead.

"I'm busy Nikola," she said, working to keep her voice even and the tremble from her hands.

"But not too busy for sex?" he asked incredulously as she strolled back towards her desk.

"I have work to do."

"Oh Helen, don't be like this!" he cried, striding over to grab her wrist before she could sit down once more.

"Be like what Nikola?" she asked, shaking him off and seating herself. "You declined my offer so now I shall simply continue on with my work."

"I didn't 'decline your offer'," he retorted mockingly. "I want to talk to you Helen. I want us to be about more than just sex. I love you and I want to know you, I want to know about your day and what you're doing! I want a..." he searched for the word for a moment, "a relationship!"

She balked. Love? Them? Us? How did they become an 'us'? Cold dread shot through her body and a humourless chuckle slipped through her lips.

"Us?" she echoed, laughing again. "What us? It was... it was... it was just sex Nikola! We've had it before and by all accounts, we'll probably have it again."

He was still staring at her, face blank and it made her entire body scream to run and flee. But her mouth had other plans as she averted her eyes.

"What was so different about last night? I'm a woman, I have needs. It's not... it's not about... And we... You can't think... It was just sex."

It was a lame finish by anyone's standards but eloquence wasn't her aim here. Not that she knew what her aim truly was. Aside from killing the blush that had threatened in her cheeks ever since he had quite literally put her aside

"Just sex?" he asked softly, his voice making her regret the words. There was such a mix of anger and heartbreak and sheer horror in them that it made her skin pimple. Not that it was enough to make her take back the words. No, her mind was still screaming at her to hurl more of the same at him.. This was Nikola, he was dangerous. He knew her. He could _see _her.

See through her.

He seemed too dazed to properly answer which, she figured, was a damn good thing. She could deal with confused Nikola, he was easy to handle when not at peak performance.

"Of course," she told him, trying to sound dismissive. She looked down to her papers, shuffling them and clearing her throat. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her body just barely keeping it together. She wanted to run from the room so badly but it wasn't an option. She had to... had to... had to keep her eyes carefully trained on the computer lest the terrified woman trembling inside her be released. Because then she'd probably end up in his arms and that was something her mind was saying would be a very bad result.

Apparently.

"I thought..."

"That's not to say it wasn't good," Helen continued, her mouth still working of its own accord. "Because it was. You were. Very good. I like sleeping with you Nikola but you and I?" She half cackled though she didn't know why. "We're smarter than that, yes?"

Silence fell and Helen began tapping away on the keyboard in an attempt to feign busyness. She could practically feel Nikola's eyes on her, drilling their way through the empty shell of a woman who was trying to protect the vulnerable underbelly.

"It meant more to me," he finally said, the tone of his voice half breaking her heart. To know she had been the cause of such sadness made her dizzy with nausea but something in her was saying run. So she kept her eyes trained to the computer.

"You mean more to me."

She bit her lip, fingers stilling.

"I know you're scared and I understand it. I'm terrified too, this is big but... don't do this Helen."

The last bit came out like a threat and her fear abruptly turned into white hot anger.

"Do what?" she snapped, turning to glare at him. "Nikola you are taking more from this situation than you need to. Intimacy does not mean eternal love and nor has it ever between us. I do not want some kind of _relationship_ with you. Last night I was... I was tired. I care for you Nikola and I love you but I can't..."

"So what?" he suddenly growled, eyes darkening. "Now you don't mean what you said? Now you don't wish I'd made the first move all those years ago? Now you don't want to be with me? Is that what you're saying? The things you said were just your way of making me come to your bed? Because, god-damnit Helen-."

"YES!" she bellowed, finding her feet and standing. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying! Last night was the result of exhaustion and a daughter who knows how to push me to extremes. It was not about honestly wanting a man who has not ever shown an ounce of true emotion in his entire life. It was not about pledging myself to the man who called me the group's whore. It was not about being with the one person who, for the entirety of my life has been consistently absent, not for any real reason but because he just couldn't be bothered to hang around me. I wanted sex Nikola, I wanted your body and that was it."

His jaw was slack with disbelief but she couldn't stop. The words just kept spewing from her mouth.

"You, Nikola Tesla, do not love me so stop using it as an excuse for your desire."

There was a pause and she expected him to rant, to scream and cry out in frustration at her but he didn't. In many ways, she found the silence more telling of his anger. Or she would have if she could have processed anything beyond the bile churning away in her stomach.

"And you, Helen Magnus, wouldn't know what it means to be truly loved if your one last damn opportunity was stalking from your office," he spat, eyes filled with hurt.

And with that he turned and stormed, no stalking about it, from her office, leaving her rigid with anger as she stared after him. Even as the door slammed shut she couldn't bring herself to let go of the numbness that had taken over her body.

It took a moment for her legs to give out and to allow her to flop back into her chair. The terrified haze that had descended over her mind gradually rose, floating after the man who had induced it and finally allowing her to think properly, to see the way she'd broken him down right in front of her.

Shit.

Pressing trembling fingers to her lips, Helen closed her eyes.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What she had just shown was not fear, she recognised. It was not just fear of allowing him to know her in the light of day, it was cowardice. She hadn't fought it, she hadn't struggled against the gut instinct that came from having loved and lost for more years than she cared to count.

She knew she should get up and follow him, crawl on hands and knees to apologise but she just couldn't. She was a coward, far too much of a coward to chase him, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Do. Not. Shoot. <strong>

**If you do, you won't get the next chapter, yeah? Also trust me, I like my angst but I'm too much of a shipper at heart to let anything too horrendous happen.**

**xx**


	18. Papa

Nikola was practically shaking with fury by the time he reached the front door. The cool air of the outside spaces was just seeping in through the open doors and it was both inviting and refreshing. He had no plans to run but he knew that if he didn't get out for just a little while, he'd either end up ranting at her or destroying some valuable object as compensation.

So he went for a walk instead. Never had he been one for simple strolling on his own, usually too caught up in his work. Thinking back, he realised he hadn't had a proper walk for the pleasure of walking since his so called AC epiphany, as the history books liked to term it.

Sure he'd walked since then but never for the clarity of mind the great outdoors supposedly provided.

But, Nikola realised, there was a slight hindrance in his plans that came in the form of a young woman seated on the front steps.

"Cecilia?"

She turned and looked up at him, a soft smile on her face before she turned back around and rested her chin on her knees.

"Morning," she said, not turning. He debated continuing with his planned walk but the way she was curled in on herself made him curious so he sat carefully on the step beside her.

"Morning."

She sighed.

"Sorry about before."

He smirked.

"Yes well, as has been explained to me, you weren't actually getting naked together so it's all fine."

"Are you telling me I can't sleep with your daughter?" she asked, sounding faintly bemused just as her mother had.

"Perhaps," he said with a shrug and Cecilia only laughed.

"You know, if I was actually interested in Nic in that way, that comment would have made me go after her," she told him, shaking her head.

"While I adore the idea of you as my daughter in law," he deadpanned, "That would make this twisted little family a mote too twisted for my liking."

"Agreed."

For a moment they were both silent and Nikola pondered the intelligence of sitting down beside the girl.

"Why are you out here?" she asked suddenly. Her eyes were wide when he turned to look at her and she seemed slightly worried.

"Because I was planning on taking a walk," Nikola replied, brow creasing. "Why are you out here?"

"No no, not like that. I mean why aren't you up there locking her office door."

"Oh."

After a beat Cecilia sighed.

"What did you do?"

"It.. it's nothing," Nikola replied. Discussing the state of his non-relationship with Helen's daughter didn't sounds like a terribly bright idea, even to him. More than that, he knew he was too angry to do anything aside from badmouth Helen. He understood why she was going insane, he really truly did because he was teetering on the precipice too.

If they were to take the plunge and become more than friends who had occasional, mindblowing sex it would change everything about their relationship. Not for better or worse, just... it would be different. Right now what they had was comfortable and easy. It wasn't demanding or confusing (mostly) and it left them both emotionally free. A relationship in which he could properly hold her at night or hold her hand during the day was... was... well, it was terrifying. Just the very thought of jumping into a relationship that could very well last an eternity and a half made Nikola's hair stand on end. Because that's what it would be. It wouldn't be a fling or a trial, if they were in, they had to be all in because there was no going back.

Hell, Nikola wasn't even sure they could go back from the fight that had just occurred. He shouldn't have walked away, he should have stayed to fight for her but his own fear coupled with the horrid insults that were swirling through his mind had forced him to turn tail and leave.

Out of nowhere a small hand landed on Nikola's arm, breaking him from his revere.

"Space out much," Cecilia joked with a small smile. Nikola covered her hand with his own and smiled faintly in what he hoped was a reassuring response.

"You shouldn't put so much stock in what she says."

At that Nikola turned, properly looking at Cecilia. She bit her lip and looked away.

"The one thing I don't think people realise is that Helen Magnus, for all her outward strength is a veritable child when it comes to emotional stability and shows of affection. She can't say how she feels because part of her doesn't really know how she feels."

The speech was quiet and she spoke as if she'd put much thought into the words but Nikola only smile.

He reached out and took her hand.

"I know."

Cecilia gave him a small smile in response but seemed unconvinced.

"I'd warrant I've spent as much time as you in study of the great Doctor."

"I don't doubt it," she allowed readily. "But... but I know that her words still hurt. I like you too much to see you get hurt by her."

The sentiment startled Nikola but he managed to smile, squeezing her fingers gently.

"We've hurt each other enough that this stuff is just... flesh wounds."

"Careful they don't fester."

"You're rather witty, aren't you?"

"I'd like to think so."

They both chuckled and settled into one another's presence. Nikola enjoyed the camaraderie he felt with the young woman. In many ways she reminded him of himself back in days gone by when emotions and hurt were so simple to understand and dissect. It was stupid he knew, there were only a few decades between them and in the scheme of their lives they were actually of a similar age. But she still had so much more to learn.

"Cecilia," he said carefully, turning to face her properly. She turned her head and arched an eyebrow much as her mother had done several million times before. She must have read the thought in his eyes, snorting and turning away.

"I do wish people would stop telling me of how similar she and I are," she said bitterly. "It's not as if I wasn't already aware of the fact."

"It wasn't what I was going to lead with," he muttered shaking his head. She sighed softly once more but didn't respond.

After a moment, Nikola took a deep breath. This was sure to get his ass kicked by one of two people, he just wasn't sure who. Sadly, it didn't stop the words from all but forcing themselves from his mouth.

"She's not the devil you know."

Unsurprisingly, the words were met with cold silence and Nikola watched as her body tensed.

"I mean, a Dragon Lady on occasion but... she does care for you."

She turned her head, dark brown eyes brimming with animosity.

"And I think..." He took a deep breath. "If maybe you eased up just a little, you might find her easier to live with."

"Nikola..."

"I know you two have your problems and I don't pretend to understand it fully but... but you should have seen her last night Cecilia. She's terrified at the thought of losing you."

"Of course," the young woman drawled, rolling her eyes. "One night in her bed and you instantly transform into her lackey. Wonderful."

She moved to stand, brushing her hands off on her thighs.

"Don't be like this Cecilia," he said, standing alongside her. He made to grab her arm but she shook him off.

"No. Don't _you_ be like this!"

She glared at him with open and unashamed hostility.

"Why is it, that after seeing her upset everyone finds this uncontrollable urge to rush to her defence?" she spat. "Every god-damned time!"

"It's not about that," Nikola began.

"Of course it is," she snapped. "It always is. She's a wounded puppy, a lost soul, Mother freakin' Teresa. I get it already! I'm the Big Bad Wolf to her Little Red Riding Hood."

"Stop being melodramatic," Nikola snapped, grabbing the arms that were flying about to emphasise her point. "I'm not saying any of those things. I'm saying that, for all your problems, she is still your mother and you are hurting her."

Cecilia eyed him angrily for a moment before a cruel smile twisted her features.

"You know what, I don't care. She knows full well what I'm getting at and if she chooses to take that as a personal insult then that's not my problem. But you... you _Nikola Tesla_ do not get to order me around as if... as if sleeping with her gives you some kind of power over me!"

"I'm not trying to be your father Cecilia-"

"No! You were supposed to be my friend."

And with that she turned and stalked back into the house. It never occurred to Nikola to storm after her, that would have been just as foolish as broaching the damn subject with her in the first place. Instead he headed back out to the gardens though he didn't hold high hopes for the 'restorative benefits' of the fresh air.

* * *

><p>Cecilia was just about to explode as she strode through the Sanctuary. Who on earth was he to weigh in on her relationship with her mother? All the hopes she had for something resembling a friendship with the man disappeared in a cloud of bright fury. She had half a mind to go ask her mother exactly why she'd allowed her newest lover to take her to task for something which he himself claimed to not properly understand but it was only a desire to not actually physically hurt anyone that kept her walking straight to her labs. Maybe she could blow something up instead?<p>

Just as she rounded the corner, Henry came bounding out of his lab, panic on his face. He stopped the second he saw her.

"Cecilia! I was just coming to look for you. The machine, it's beeping."

"The machine?" she asked, anger clearing in favour of confusion.

"The one you said to keep an eye on," he explained. "And I had a look at it... Is it what I think it is?"

And then understanding washed over her.

"No..." she breathed, pushing past Henry. "No no no no no no..."


	19. Garden Party

**Teeny warning, this isn't by any means M rated but it is a bit more mature than other scenes I've done in this story.**

* * *

><p>He was standing on the bridge when he first realised he was not alone. Not that he ever expected exclusive use of the gardens but this part was more for relaxation than a habitat. The plants were overgrown, the path cobbled and riddled with weeds and there were chair dotted around the place. He was yet to use one of the benches simply for the fact that they were mostly covered with leaf litter, something he wasn't going to subject his hand stitched Italian suit to.<p>

There had been a few little creatures that scurried through the bushes on his approach but this was the first time he was sensing a person. Well, he allowed, maybe it was more a humanoid creature than an actual human but the principle remained.

Nikola could hear their breathing, the soft rustle of feet against the leaves underfoot and even the creak of the old bench they were sitting in as they shifted their weight. He paused, waiting to hear if there was anything more but it seemed this newcomer was content to sit in silence, unaware of Nikola's presence.

He was halfway across the little bridge that spanned the trickling river. Very little light was getting through the canopy, keeping the area cool and dark however Nikola had managed to find the only spot of sunlight that was streaming through. It warmed his back as he leant against the railing, watching the water trickle by. If he strained his ears, he could hear the faint roar of the waterfall off to the east somewhere but mostly it was a serene place sitting high above the main building.

But then he heard a shuffle of paper from whoever it was that had taken a seat nearby. The faint scratch of pen on paper reached his ears and he closed his eyes, honing in on whoever it was. The pen continued to scratch for a moment before a heavy sigh stopped it. The papers were once again shuffled before being placed down presumably on the bench.

"Bloody useless."

And if he hadn't already suspected who it was he'd stumbled across, he knew now.

A hundred curses flew through his head at once. This was not exactly in his plans. He'd hoped to breathe here, to not have to worry about what he should be saying or what he should be doing. He needed time if he was to approach Helen properly without saying something stupid in the heat of the moment but no, here she was, sitting (if his guess was correct) just around the corner.

And he couldn't very well walk away. If he finished crossing the bridge she would see him and know that he had chosen not to seek her out. It was like a moth to a flame.

Slowly he turned, walking back the way he'd come, taking care to keep his footsteps as silent as inhumanely possible. He followed the path, listening for each shift of her weight to guide him and it didn't take long for him to be ghosting his way down a small path he'd not notice the first time. It twisted and turned around trees and bushes, disappearing under a thick carpet of dead leave from time to time making it increasingly difficult to keep silent but somehow he managed.

There she was.

He leant against the tree behind her, just watching for a moment at the way she had slumped into the bench. Shadows played across her dark grey suit and what little he could make out of her cheek. The large tree that sat behind her bench protected her from view, its leaves dipping down so that the bridge and river below were only just visible. The area had a small stone border that seemed wonderfully natural, cordoning off the area in a very unobtrusive and Magnus way.

He smiled at that, enjoying the moment of peace but then the wind changed direction and she stiffened.

She turned slowly, looking up at him with surprise.

Neither spoke for a long moment, Helen simply studying him as he leant against the tree. When the corner of her lips quirked upwards in something akin to a smile, he couldn't take it anymore. There were precisely two steps between them and, after covering them with one, he bent down to brush her lips with his.

She sighed into the brief kiss and Nikola smiled, pulling back to watch her eye flit closed for a moment.

He moved around her, shifting the folders beside her so that he could fit into the space on the bench beside her.

Helen moved to accommodate him quickly, taking the papers and tucking them into her lap. She didn't look at him, instead keeping her gaze locked on the swaying fronds of the tree. He waited for a moment, determined that the ball should be in her court but she was too stubborn it seemed so he reached out, taking her hand.

The speed with which she accepted the gesture surprised him almost as much as her firm grip did. He didn't flinch though but nor did he drag her closer as he wanted. They had to talk and he was certain that this time they would.

"Nikola..." she started softly and he swallowed.

"I meant what I said, you mean more to me."

Her hand tightened around his and he heard her swallow but he couldn't look at her, not yet.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just... just..."

"I really am."

He moved closer, pressing their sides together as he looked down at their still joined hands.

"I'm scared too."

"We're idiots."

He scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, I'm a world renowned genius. You're the one that blew herself up."

Her soft laugh made him smile and the band around his heart loosened. Her head leaned against his shoulder and she sighed.

"Next time I go crazy remind me of this?" she requested quietly.

"Of what?"

She squeezed his hand and turned to look up at him.

"This."

He smiled down at her.

"You're getting sentimental in your old age Helen."

"It's rather alarming," she agreed, straightening up but before she could move too far away, he twisted and cupped her cheek, leaning in close.

"Wasn't a complaint," he whispered before kissing her. She chuckled against his lips, kissing him back eagerly. Their hands came apart as she moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders and despite the awkward angle, Nikola leaned into her as much as he could, his arms wrapping around her waist.

The kiss deepened and despite being more than aware of the security cameras around, Nikola couldn't stop himself from pulling her up into his lap. She squeaked at the change and he grinned, enjoying her surprise.

"Nikola..." she started softly, eyes darkening as she shifted on his lap. "We shouldn't."

"I know," he agreed, leaning in to nibble at her jaw. She moaned, tilting her head back as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"We need to talk," he said between kisses along her throat. "And I mean really talk Helen. We... we have to do this right."

"Mhm," she mumbled, starting to wriggle atop his lap.

"Really Helen."

"Later."

He groaned against her skin, moving to kiss the hollow at the base of her throat. The resulting shiver that wracked her body made him smile, one hand shifting from her waist to unbutton the jacket she wore.

"I'm serious."

"I know Nikola," she groaned, grabbing his head and pulling him back so that she could look down at him. "I know."

"Just so we're on the same page," he muttered as she swooped down to silence him with a kiss. Her hands stroked the sides of his head, tracing he shell of his ear tenderly before slipping over his shoulders.

He gasped at her tender touches that sent his body into overdrive, trying to see reason.

"We can't Helen, not here."

The look that crossed her face was so close to a pout that Nikola would have laughed if she hadn't seemed so adamant in her desire to have him then and there.

"Cameras."

"We'll be sheltered here," she argued.

"Not sheltered enough, I won't share you with anyone, not even digitally."

"Who's getting sentimental now?" she asked throatily, smirking.

"We are not putting on a show for the security team."

"Nikola, please!"

He understood where she was coming from, he was certain he'd simply die if he didn't get her naked soon but a small, rational voice was still protesting inside his head.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," he growled, hands wrapping around her waist but instead of pushing her back as he knew he should, he was pulling her closer. One hand drifted down over her hip, travelling to the hem of her skirt and toying with the fabric.

She moaned, leaning in to kiss him once more and Nikola was powerless to pull away. She tasted too good, felt too good, smelt too good and he just wanted more. The hand on her skirt was slowly making its way under the fabric. Her legs widened ever so slightly to allow his hand more room to move and before too long she was gasping into his mouth.

"Nikola!" she cried, hands crushing the jacket of his suit. He said nothing, simply attacking her neck with relish as she continued to squirm against his lap.

"Oh you guys really need to stop doing this to me."

Nikola looked up to see his daughter, hands on hips, very pointedly looking away from them. Helen moaned softly against his cheek only it bore no resemblance to the moans she'd been letting loose only moment ago.

"Can we help you with something?" Nikola asked, voice tight as Helen slipped from his lap and straightened herself out.

"Cecilia sent me," she groused. "But now I'm wishing I refused."

"I'm very sorry you had to witness that," Helen said, sounding far more put together than Nikola felt. "And for this morning. I should have remembered to make sure the door was locked."

"Well, as has been pointed out to me, I should have knocked," Nic allowed, blushing slightly. "But... ah, can we just go already? This place is a jungle."

"Lead the way," Helen said, gesturing for Nic to walk back the way she came. Nic did so, rolling her eyes as she stomped away and leaving Helen to smirk in Nikola's direction.

"What?" he grumbled, standing and dusting off his pants.

"Nothing," she said with a sweet smile, sauntering away and allowing Nikola to watch her hips sway from side to side.

Grumbling under his breath, Nikola hurried after her, giving her bottom a hard smack before darting out in front of her to avoid the hand that came out to slap his arm as she yelped.

Turning, he gave her a grin, hurrying away from her dark expression to avoid not only physical harm but also the temptation to carry her back to the Sanctuary so that he could have her body in his arms once more.

Instead he focused on the way his daughter was stomping away. Well, until a firm slap landed on his arse that was. Helen smirked, grabbing his hand as they walked side by side, hips brushing.

"Could you two stop it?" Nic called over her shoulder. "Cecilia will be pissed if I lose you in here because you can't stop feeling each up."

"Whatever you say darling," Nikola called after her, not relinquishing Helen's hand.

Nic's scathing look was more than a little satisfying as was the way Helen leaned into his side with a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay but the mojo for this one is hard to find at the moment so I can't promise the wait will be any shorter in the future. But here is some buttslapping fun to make up for it (I hope). <strong>

**And quirky side note, these gardens were inspired by a trip I made (the day of the Leo's) to the botanical gardens. There was a bridge and a river and a secluded seat there were just begging for Teslen gropes.**

**xx**


	20. Problematic

"Where are we going?" Nikola asked, his arm still slung around Helen's shoulders. It felt slightly immature and he was certain he probably looked it too but he just couldn't help himself. It was a very subtle was of claiming her and the only way of doing so that he was mostly sure wouldn't get him in trouble. He'd gone for the waist initially but then he'd kept having to fight the urge to go that bit lower. It was a battle his willpower had not won.

Plus, she'd sort of slipped from his grip twice.

"Uh, Cecilia said something about 'The Basement'," Nic replied as they stepped into the elevator. "I was kinda hoping you guys might know where that is."

"Ah, so the time has come, has it?" Helen said with a knowing smile.

"That cryptic thing runs in the family, doesn't it?" Nic drawled, crossing her arms.

"It's her pet project," Helen explained, leaning into Nikola side ever so discreetly. "I'm actually surprised it's taken her this long to show it to you."

"You truly have that mysterious thing down pat," he marvelled. Helen merely scoffed and stepped away from him, running a hand back her hair, setting it back in place.

"I'm not being cryptic _or_ mysterious," she told them both curtly.

"Helen, if Nicola and I can agree on something, I'm fairly sure it means it's true," Nikola supplied, smirking at her.

"If I wanted to be cryptic I'd have made you walk down the stairs, through the dank and dark back passages of the building before displaying some kind of impressive technology before allowing you access to the basement. This is not cryptic Nikola, this is an elevator ride."

Nikola sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, pleased to catch his daughter smirking along with him. She looked nice today, her hair pulled back to show off the sharp features she'd inherited from him that were mercifully soften by her mother's influence. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew she was capable of crushing the life from someone in 0.3 seconds, he'd have said she looked sweet.

She caught his eye, frowning at how openly he was staring. He tried for a small smile but she only seemed perplexed, turning away with a strange look on her face.

He tried not to deflate at her reaction. One success per day was enough to ask for, he decided. Today he managed to sort of, maybe, kinda illicit a promise from Helen that they would talk. Tomorrow he could deal with his daughter. And the day after that he could try and unbungle what happened with Cecilia earlier.

"All right, Miss Not-Cryptic," he drawled, "where are we going?"

"Down."

"To?"

"The basement level."

"Why?"

"Because Cecilia is a drama queen."

"She inherited that from you," Nic threw over her shoulder carelessly and Nikola beamed with pride at Helen's scowl. He could see the retort burning on the tip of Helen's tongue she he took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him before quickly kissing her. It had the desired effect and she squeaked against his mouth.

"Nikola!" she cried, pushing him back as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Her eyes darted to where Nic was shuddering in horror, pressed almost against the doors of the lift.

Nikola merely grinned, leaning back against the wall as Helen continued to shoot him dirty looks. Ruffling her feathers was turning out to be easier than he'd thought.

"How long is this ride going to take anyway?" Nic asked tersely.

"Another three seconds ought to do it," Helen replied, her tone just as frosty. And then, as if on cue, the doors slid open smoothly to present to them an entirely white room.

"Cecilia," Helen called, stepping out of the dark lift and into the brilliant lighting that illuminated bank after bank of sleek computers tucked neatly against the walls.

Dimly Nikola stepped forwards, barely noting where Wilhelm and Heinrich were huddled in the corner by one monitor. Instead his attention was capture by the sight that greeted them beyond the large glass window that made up half of the far wall.

For all the sterility and clean lines of this room, the veritable cavern beyond was the opposite. Still clean but dark, filled with metal and concrete. And... And...

"Is that..." Nikola trailed off, unable to tear his eyes from the monolithic structure they could see through the plexiglass window. It was... It was... It was beyond his wildest dreams. It was beautiful and dangerous and everything he'd ever worked for.

It was _his_ Tesla coil.

"Do you remember when I asked you for a copy of the plans?" Helen prompted as he moved forwards, placing a hand on the glass. Her voice was rich with pride and a sense of smugness that, under any other circumstances would have had him entranced by the look no doubt in her eyes. But he couldn't bear to look away from the window.

"You had that hideously dyed hair..." he whispered, only half paying attention to her.

"Was that during the faintly purple era?" Cecilia asked from where she was hunched over a monitor.

"That was a particularly bad era, wasn't it? I mean, even worse then that red phase..."

"Hair dye in the 1940's was lacking in the consistency," Helen said. "It's hardly my fault that the colors were... Interesting."

"All very interesting," Nic drawled. "But it doesn't help to explain..." she waved her hand in the general direction of the window, "... the great electrical monument of doom."

"Well we know where she got her naming skills from," Helen murmured with a chuckle. Nikola missed Nic's reaction, still unable to properly comprehend how _this_ could be before him though he was sure her glare would have been withering. Especially considering the way in which Henry chuckled at the comment.

"I still..." Nikola tried. "How?"

He turned to look at the others inhabiting the room in askance.

"He's adorable when he's confused," Cecilia put in. "If I wasn't so put out with him I might be inclined to even think him sweet."

"Do I even want to know what he did to incur your wrath?" Helen asked, sounding faintly alarmed. He understood that at least. Cecilia had proven to be enough like her mother that him being shot was highly likely.

Cecilia's gaze merely darkened and she turned away, typing even more furiously at the keyboard.

Helen shot him a dirty look but he didn't pay her any heed, turning back to marvel at the sight that greeted him in the cavernous space beyond the room they stood in.

It was huge, bigger than any of even his most adventurous and unrealistic of plans by a good 12 feet but it was unmistakable. That was a Tesla coil. A huge, slightly modified but totally, 100% operational Tesla coil.

"Is this... is this the pet project?"

"You told him it was a pet project?" Cecilia echoed. "Not a feat of brilliance, not the very thing I've spent my life trying to create, not... not... not my crowning achievement? Pet project? Pet project?"

"Well, if we want to get into semantics, it's not so much your crowning glory as it is a combined effort," Helen said fairly.

"H-how?" Nikola asked.

"The night before the 5th Avenue fire I may have liberated a few of your notes," Helen admitted.

"And then, for my 18th birthday we pilfered the storage facility they took all your papers too," Cecilia added with a smirk. "Between what we nabbed there and the pieces she'd 'liberated," she lifted her hand s to create air quotes, "over time, it wasn't that hard to figure out what you were up to. Of course, if you'd actually taken proper, chronologically progressing notes, you'd have saved me a good few months of my life."

"On the upside, you did get to learn a few new languages as you went," Helen said warmly.

"Out of necessity, not desire," she pointed out, rolling her eyes once more.

"Can you tell she was a fan of your work?" Helen asked with a chuckle only to receive another dark look from her daughter.

"You... You did his?" he asked, pointing accusingly at Cecilia.

"Well you didn't think she'd put it together, did you?" she threw back, jerking her head towards where Helen stood.

"It's true, I'd have been lost without Cecilia," Helen freely admitted, causing her daughter to do a double take.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Helen said, sounding faintly amused.

"Wait," Nikola said, holding up a hand. "Tender mother daughter moment later please. _You_ did this?"

"Yes," she said, starting to sound exasperated."I mean, it's not a perfect replica, I had to tweak it to make it work with our systems and to optimise the output bu-haaa!" she cried in alarm as Nikola wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What is he doing?" she asked, sounding panicked. "Mum, what is he doing? Make it stop?"

"Thank you," he said fiercely though he wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't a monument to his greatness in the public arena, it wasn't a statue or plaque. It wasn't even something that shouted his brilliance to the rest of the world. But it was here and he didn't build it so it wasn't an egotistical expression of his genius.

Cecilia softened a little in his arms and hugged him back tentatively.

"My pleasure," she said uncomfortably, patting his back.

Clearing his throat, Nikola stepped back, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Don't go getting all paternal on me," Cecilia joked weakly, stepping back and shoving her hands into her pockets. "We've had enough of that for one day."

He laughed weakly in response, not daring to hope that maybe she'd forgiven him for his gaff about her relationship with Helen. Perhaps she'd merely gloss over it?

Then a noise of utter disgust interrupted them and he turned just in time to see Nic storm from the room and into the waiting elevator without even a look in his direction. He caught a glimpse of her stormy expression and swallowed.

"Shit."

"I'll say," Henry muttered from the corner.

Nikola turned to Helen as she regarded him with pitying eyes.

"Perhaps I should..." he trailed off, seeking her advice. It was humiliating to have to do so but he was lost. He knew he'd made a mistake, something that had offended her but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. Clearly, everyone else in the room knew what it was, the tension thick and uncomfortable in the air but it didn't help him. He'd always struggled with relationships, especially with women and it seemed his daughter was no exception.

"Not now," Cecilia cut in, a restraining hand on his chest. "We have a problem, Nic will have to wait. Sorry."

"But-" Helen tried.

"No, this time I'm not kidding, Mum. We are about to have some serious problems."


	21. Turning Out The Lights

"Start again," Helen said, rubbing her forehead. She was really struggling to piece together what appeared to be a very sketchy chain of assumptions.

Cecilia had been trying to explain to them for the better part of 20 minutes why they needed to shut down the primary power to the entire underground facility. Henry was the only one who seemed to have followed her rambling explanation, nodding along enthusiastically. Helen took comfort in the fact that Nikola seemed dubious.

Cecilia had always concocted plans that went beyond Helen's understanding and for the most part she'd simply allowed it but this was different. If there was a big bad threat out there, she wanted to know specifics before she took down the few defences they had. No power meant to EM shield which meant no shielding technology that kept from them from most sensor readings but, more importantly, no power meant no way to track whatever this threat might be.

"We don't have time for this!" Cecilia cried angrily. "Every second we waste is another second we endanger the entire network!"

She turned, apparently prepared to storm away but, to Helen's surprise, Nikola grabbed her, pulling her back until she was facing the group again.

Cecilia glared at him angrily and jerked her arm free of his grip.

"I don't need this from you too," she snapped. "I'd have thought you, of all people would have understood."

Her frosty glare levelled straight at Nikola would have been enough to break a lesser man but Helen felt a swell of pride when Nikola merely rolled his eyes.

"Understand what? That you're as bad and inefficient as your mother when it comes to explanations?"

All right, less proud.

"Can't you see what a threat this thing presents though?" she half begged, gesturing to the Tesla coil that was still humming (or sparking) away happily (or rather aggressively, to Helen's mind).

"You need to use your words," he replied quickly though his tone softened. "Why do we have to shut it down? Surely that leaves us in a worse and far more vulnerable position?"

"The shield has enough power to last a full week," she replied tersely, brow furrowing. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"She did say that," Henry offered timidly from his corner of the room.

"Really? Was it in English? Because I sure as hell didn't catch it," Will added darkly, rolling his eyes. Cecilia's face twitched in annoyance but, before Helen could step forward and stop her daughter from decapitating her protégé, Nikola took her by the arm gently.

"Ignore the cannon fodder over there," he said quietly, drawing a small smirk from Cecilia.

"Hey!" Will cried.

"Shut up," Henry whispered, elbowing his friend in the ribs. Will looked as if he were about to protest once more but Henry held up a fist, eyes widening in warning. Will pulled a face but, to Helen's amusement, stayed quiet.

"Now tell us again, _slowly_," Nikola instructed, stepping back and crossing his arms. Cecilia nodded mutely, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We have to shut that," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the coil, "off and soon. There are people on the surface who have found a way to track it. Bad people, very bad people who will kill us."

"Who?" Helen cut in.

"SCIU," Cecilia replied, looking annoyed. "Like I said, bad people. Now all we sho-."

"But what about the other shielding in place?" Helen said, cutting in once more.

"And how are they tracking it?" Nikola added curiously. He wasn't showing nearly as much fear at this prospect to Helen's mind.

"Because of the modifications I made to your designs, it... it produces a specific type of..." Cecilia trailed off, running a hand through her hair.

"Deep breath," Helen said softly, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder. She expected to be shoved away but instead Cecilia leaned into the embrace, sagging. She was stressed, Helen realised with a heavy heart. She was so worried about the repercussions of what she'd done to get the coil to work that she simply couldn't explain it. Only once before had Helen seen her daughter like this and the end result wasn't pretty.

"It's like an energy signature," she said softly, resting her head on Helen's shoulder. "A very faint pulse that it is always producing."

"And they found a way to track it?" Helen asked quietly, stroking Cecilia's head. She knew she was pushing it in terms of shows of affection but she couldn't help herself. It had been over a year since she'd properly seen Cecilia and she missed her.

Swallowing, Helen tightened her grip on her daughter and closed her eyes. She still smelt the same as always, she even felt the same against her side. For the past few months Helen had secretly harboured a tiny fear that, by the time she returned, her daughter would be the old, crippled woman Helen would never be.

She tried not to think about Cecilia's death most of the time, the inevitability of it frightened her. Sebastian had been different, he was so human, so beautifully human but Cecilia had a dark edge that came from no one but Helen. It was her fault, she was responsible for this and she would never allow herself to forget it.

"There is only one way to follow it," Cecilia finally said, pulling away from Helen just enough that she could look up into her eyes. "So I found a way to keep tabs on anyone doing research into it. It's SCIU. They're using some of Nikola's research notes on what they call 'Tesla-tricity'... or something equally as tacky but... Henry and I hacked in, Mum. They're coming. They'll find us and soon."

Stunned into silence, Helen's grip slackened, allowing Cecilia to move towards the giant window, shoulders still sagging.

Helen took a deep breath and turned, hands on hips.

"All right then," she said firmly, drawing on every single reserve of steely determination she had learnt to rely on in her very long life.

"Do it."

She heard Nikola hum lightly in amusement as he moved to her side, arm coming to rest around her waist.

"It's not that simple," he told her smugly before looking up to Cecilia. "Is it?"

"They don't call you genius for nothing," she said wryly, smiling over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Barely two minutes later both Nikola and Cecilia wore matching black suits, covered from head to toe. They closely resembled hazmat suits, thick and durable with a window for the wearer to see from. Nikola had protested, using his vampirism and inherent electrical abilities as argument but Cecilia had insisted saying that with this level of voltage, she didn't think it wise to risk it.<p>

Only when Helen stepped in with a stern look for Nikola did he comply. After all they'd gone through, she refused to lose him over something as trivial as unattractive protective clothing.

"Ready?" Cecilia asked, voice distorted by the thick rubber like material. Helen wasn't entirely certain what the suits were made of but she'd been assured by Henry and her daughter that they were perfectly safe and would keep them from harm. Apparently Cecilia had done a little testing while Helen was away.

"All we have to do is flick a switch," Nikola scoffed, managing to preen in his bulky attire. "How hard can it be?"

Sighing heavily, Cecilia turned and made her way to the corner of the room, pushing open a small door that sat flat against the white wall so perfectly Helen had only learned of its existence when she'd accidentally leant against it a few years ago.

Nikola winked towards Helen before sauntering after her.

They disappeared quickly into the ante chamber Helen knew lay beyond the door. From there she could almost visualise the route they'd take down the winding staircase that followed the wall of the main chamber until they could climb beneath the safety screens that separated the sensitive monitoring and regulating equipment from the rest of the device. Most of the distribution could be controlled from their carefully protected little white bunker but to truly shut it down would require more than just the flick of a switch.

Swallowing, Helen tried to tear her eyes from the small black dots tracking around the circumference of the chamber. She had no reason to fear but the two people down there meant more than she could explain. They were her life and soul in some ways, her daughter and her... lover wasn't quite the right word but nor could she comfortably give Nikola any other label.

"They'll be OK, Magnus," Will said, coming to stand beside her. "You heard Cecilia, she used to go down there all the time."

"I know," she said curtly. It was a little sharper than she had intended but it couldn't be helped. Things were so tentative at the moment and to have either of them sparked by a rouge bolt of electricity or something equally as melodramatic wouldn't do.

To the best of her knowledge, since they'd turned what was supposed to be a self sustaining power source on, they'd not had reason to actually turn it off. Once they'd had to disable it for an hour which had been difficult enough to deal with. It had been gradual so as to avoid any massive blow ups or life threatening discharges. Or something like that.

Cecilia had assured them it was perfectly safe but it did nothing to ease the tension building in Helen's gut.

And then, suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT! A CHAPTER! This story is at the bottom of my writing list at the moment but I promise I'll try not to leave it so long next time. I try and update based on both what I want to write and which gets the most number of reviews. Considering I'm peeved at this story now and don't want to write it and the fact that the last chapter got about 3 reviews, it often gets shunted down my list so I apologise to the few still reading it. I won't leave it unfinished, I promise (it's my pet peeve) but I can't promise lots and lots and lots of updates, sorry.<strong>

**xx**


	22. Paternal Instincts

"What power we had stored has been diverted to the sectors that need it most," Cecilia said, tapping away on one of Henry's tablets.

"SHU and temperature controlled facilities were at the top of the list," Henry confirmed, peering over her shoulder. "Everything seems to be dealing with the transition well. No major blow outs."

"You couldn't have left _one_ measly transport pod up and running?" Will wheezed, still scowling.

"The power went out, Huggybear," Nikola threw in, "what did you think would be the end result?"

"All I'm saying is that it seems to me like a badly thought out plan."

"Oh stop complaining about the cardio," Cecilia bit back, rolling her eyes.

"So we're safe?" Helen cut in, trying to avoid any more arguments like the six that had ensued as they made their way up the sloping staircase that led from the basement rooms to the main complex. It hadn't been a pleasant walk but to Helen, it was a cake walk in comparison to what could have happened if SCIU found them down here.

She was willing to take the blisters if it saved everything they'd been working for.

And she wasn't willing to allow Nikola to carry her as he'd offered. Cecilia had shoved him into a wall for the comment with a dark grumble about leaving him to SCIU as revenge. He'd taken the jibe surprisingly well, tossing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

With an additional curse or two she had scampered from his grasp to where Henry was leading the charge up the stairs. Nikola had simply smirked, taking Helen's hand rather discreetly without another word. It was a nice change to all the other rather outrageous attempts he'd made at claiming her with public displays of attention. And involved significantly less groping.

"Not safe," Henry said, making a face.

"Just, less..." Cecilia tried.

"Obvious," Nikola finished, taking a sip of the wine he'd somehow procured. The man seemed to pull bottles out of thin air.

"We still have to find a way to deal with SCIU," Henry put in and the others nodded.

"How about a tactical strike?" Nikola offered darkly.

"Actually, you have something else you need to do right now," Cecilia told him firmly, hands on hips. She reminded Helen of one of the few times she could remember her mother telling off her father, that tilt of her head and the way she pursed her lips almost had Helen laughing aloud.

Nikola quirked an eyebrow and shot Helen an amused look.

Cecilia widened her eyes slightly as if it should give away her intent but Nikola either played dumb very well or honestly couldn't follow.

"You have a young namesake who requires your attention," she said sharply. There was a fiercely protective note to her voice that struck Helen as slightly strange though she certainly felt pleased at the camaraderie the two girls had so quickly developed. Cecilia had never been overly quick to make friends, she was too brash for anything like that but it seemed she'd quickly found a kindred spirit, so to speak, in Nicola.

Or perhaps more, Helen mused.

"Oh," Nikola said, pulling a face as understanding dawned and Helen couldn't help but agree. Nic clearly needed some kind of relationship with her father whether she wanted one or not. And in some ways Helen felt that Nikola needed it too. They were flesh and blood, and shared something even deeper in their genetic gifts. She had sought him out and Helen refused to believe that it was with the intent of killing herself. One thing was certain though, she had her father's dramatic flair.

"She'll be in the kitchen," Cecilia said, gesturing to the door. Nikola paused, blinking in confusion at being told what to do by the young woman before him before turning to Helen.

She nodded once and noted the fear flicker across his face. Helen wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and assure him that everything would be all right. It would be a lie, of course, but this side of Nikola was most alarming. He was scared of his own daughter, of the damage he could do to what little relationship they had.

Instead, Helen closed the few steps between them and took the glass from his hand.

Nikola's face was unreadable as she leaned in to peck his cheek gently but she smiled as he soften at the action.

"Hurry," she told him sternly, pulling back into her 'Magnus' persona. "We shall need all hands on deck to deal with this and that means both members of your household."

A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips and it was all the warning Helen had before he pulled her into a proper kiss. She squeaked in surprise but forgot to pull away until a few seconds later.

Nikola merely grinned and sauntered from the room before she could do so much as regain her balance. The rest of her team watched him leave with slightly green faces before turning back to her. Cecilia sighed.

"At least they were wearing clothes," she muttered, turning to a computer as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Nikola paused outside the door to the kitchen. He could hear Nic's breathing on the other side and knew she couldn't probably hear him too but she seemed to be making no attempt to flee.<p>

He took it as a good sign though he still couldn't bring himself to open the door. The moment felt... well, momentous. His struggles against Edison and Marconi and all the other two-bit hacks paled in comparison to what he knew he should be doing. Even his repeated attempts at resurrecting the vampire race seemed like a cake walk in comparison to this.

His lips quirked into a smile at the thought. How silly that he'd spent years working on finding ways to pass on his genetic gifts when he'd already done so decades ago. Nicola was his progeny twice over, his child and a fellow vampire, all rolled into one.

Not that he had any thoughts of trying to play her father. The man who had raised her was the only one who could claim that title and he didn't expect anything else. He had made a mistake in leaving Samantha all those years ago, if he'd stayed, perhaps then he would have had the chance to earn the title of 'Dad' but even then he wasn't sure if he'd have managed it. Nikola recognised the selfishness that had possessed him back then, the inability to really see how his actions could hurt. Or perhaps it was more about his inability to process the hurt he caused.

He hadn't thought twice about leaving Samantha after their three rather startling nights together. Picking up and running had come almost too naturally and he had no excuse for that. There was nothing he could say that would make up for such and absence from Nic's life.

Part of him was glad that he hadn't been there, after all, he would have been one of the worst influences possible on a young child. Even now he was certain that he shouldn't be let within a ten foot radius of anyone under the age of 18 lest he somehow damage them.

"Are you just going to stand out there?" came a rather disgruntled voice followed by a small sniffle.

Swallowing heavily, Nikola pushed open the door with an ever so slightly trembling hand. He stepped through with a fake smile plastered on his face only to be greeted with Nic's disapproving glare. Nikola had a sudden flashback to when he was eight and had arrived home to find his mother glaring at him in much the same way. He'd taken apart her old pocket watch the night before without asking and, to his mind, put it back together perfectly so that she'd never notice. Only he'd managed to fix what had been a broken trinket, thus alerting his mother to his meddling. She'd told him off soundly for mucking about where he wasn't supposed to be mucking before kissing him on the top of the head and remarking on what a little genius he was.

Somehow he didn't think the dark look in his daughter's eye was covering a deep sense of pride.

"What do you want?" she half spat, hands on hips.

"Have a seat," he tried, gesturing to the chair she'd obviously just vacated.

"I'd rather stand."

"Please."

"No."

"Nicola," he started softly. Perhaps this would be no harder than coaxing one of his more stubborn pigeons out of hiding in his jacket.

"Nikola," she retorted.

"Can't we talk?"

"About?"

Nikola took a deep breath and sat.

"You're upset at me."

She rolled her eyes but made no response.

"Is there something I did wrong?"

Nic blinked at him for a second before chuckling darkly to herself.

"You are so clueless," she muttered, shaking her head and making her way towards the door. Nikola stood and grabbed her arm before she could make it past him. She glared and tried to jerk her arm free but Nikola merely smirked.

"I can try being all paternal but I really think this will be far easier if you talk to me instead," he offered, letting a slight threat colour his tone.

She pulled free of his arm with a disgusted click of her tongue but she didn't tear out of the room, instead crossing her arms uncomfortably.

Smiling benignly as he could manage, Nikola sank back into his chair.

"Now, what did I do?"

"It's nothing," she muttered darkly, shifting her weight. The dark red shirt she wore clung to her slender frame as did the black jeans. Her soft brown hair fell in messy waves from the tight knot at the nape of her neck and Nikola surmised that her hair was probably just as unruly as his own. In fact, Nikola realised, she looked a lot like him. He too wore a dark suit, accented with a blood red dress shirt.

He smirked as he looked her up and down, noting the other small nuances they apparently shared. Her black boots were highly polished like his shoes, her clothing neatly smoothed into place despite the fact that it barely seemed to fit her.

But more than that, it was the eyes. They were his father's eyes and he had been the only one in the family to inherit them. All his sisters had the lovely warm brown eyes of their mother. Briefly he wondered if Dane, the brother he could scarcely remember had had brown or blue eyes but when Nic shifted her weight uncomfortably, he pushed the thought from his mind.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked with a frown.

"Like what?"

"Like a super villain or something," she told him freely.

Nikola chuckled.

"We're dressed the same," he pointed out. "I'm assuming Cecilia is probably behind that. And Helen too."

"Maybe they're in cahoots," Nic suggested, a tiny smile gracing her features before she frowned again.

"They're Magnus'," Nikola pointed out, "Scheming is in their blood."

"And they're both kinda insane."

"Oh no," Nikola countered. "They're both completely insane." His daughter chuckled softly at that and he watched as the tension in her shoulders eased a little.

"Not that we couldn't give them a run for their money," he added, half afraid of what she might respond with.

Instead of ripping his head off, she chuckled and slumped down into the nearest seat.

"We might even take them some days," she added, not looking up at him.

For a moment neither of them spoke but as the silence ticked on, Nikola began to get antsy.

"Are you going to tell me what I did?" he blurted out finally. She looked up in surprise and he cursed himself for jumping in like that. Why did he suddenly feel like a foolish little boy again in her presence? He hadn't felt this ill at ease since he first met Helen and that was an entirely different sensation.

"It really is nothing," she said again only this time without the edge. "You don't have to do this, I mean..."

"Do what?"

"This," she said again, gesturing between them. "Pretend like we'll ever be... you know..."

"I don't," he replied honestly. "I don't know, Nicola. This is completely uncharted territory for me. You have to help me out."

Nicola sighed heavily and leant back in her chair.

"This is new to me too," she said, finally meeting his gaze. "But I don't know what you want from me. I already told you what I'm after."

"I'm not going to help you die," he said firmly. "I won't do it, Nicola. Not for love or money."

She frowned again and he watched as she retreated into herself once more.

"I want to help you though," he tried tentatively. "The blood lust we can curb and I'll make sure SCIU never bother you again if you decide to go back to the surface if... if that's what you want."

"Do you want me to go back?" she asked curiously.

"Not if you want to stay here," he answered cautiously.

"But if I wanted to stay..."

"Then I'd be... glad," he finally decided upon. Clearing his throat, Nikola averted his gaze.

"And if I want to go?"

"I won't stop you," he said softly, looking down. For the first time since he'd met his daughter, Nikola felt genuinely distressed at the thought of losing her again. He didn't want her to leave but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Would you miss me?"

The question seemed to tumble from her lips before Nic could stop it and Nikola looked up just in time to see her blush.

"Yes."

Like with the question, the answer tumbled from Nikola's mouth before he could stop it.

"I'm not your father," he said after taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I know I'm not your father Nic but... We share a gift that makes us unique and I... I want to share that with you."

"Do you wish you weren't my father?" she asked, that curiosity from before back.

"Should I?" he asked, confused as to where the question was going.

"Do you wish you were Cecilia's father?"

Now that took him by surprise.

"Yes," he answered quickly. Nic's face fell almost instantly and she recoiled from the table as if he'd tried to hit her. "And no," he added, watching her closely. "I like Cecilia, I truly do and if Helen had come to me when she fell pregnant, I think I'd have worked hard to be her father but..."

He waited until she looked up.

"She's not my daughter. Not biologically."

Nicola didn't look up but something in her softened slightly and for the first time all day, Nikola felt like he'd actually done something right. It wasn't so hard, was it? This whole parenting thing, even if he wasn't quite a parent, might not be too bad. Perhaps he could be her friend, or the strange yet brilliant uncle type figure she looked up to. Perhaps, between him and Nic and Cecilia and Helen, they could somehow make some strange variation of a family.

And then something hit him. She'd been worried about Cecilia and the way he felt about the other woman. Could that have been why she'd stormed out so ungraciously before?

Nikola studied the girl before him carefully. She had grown up knowing of him, not knowing he was alive but probably aware that he'd walked away from her mother, leaving her pregnant and alone. It was a wonder she had even bothered to track him down with that shambled version of an autotype. It was an even bigger wonder that she hadn't killed him already. Nikola had a distinct feeling that she was more than capable of such and act if she so chose.

"Were you, and forgive me for saying this," Nikola started, leaning forward, "a little jealous?"

She growled, eyes turning black for a long second and Nikola chuckled.

"Don't push me, old man," she threatened, voice still distorted.

"Oh yah, because you're such a spring chicken," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Any arthritis yet?"

"Child."

"Yeah well, next time, use protection," she said with an evil grin Nikola would have been proud to call his own before flouncing from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Magic updates... Not really magic but I'm pretty much finished another chapter and it's been so long so I feel I owe this to you guys. Especially considering everyone was calling for more NicNikola moments.**

**xx**


	23. Maternal Instincts

**I'm just going to do a happy dance over here because I have now officially finished this story! Five more chapters after this and maybe an epilogue if I feel up to it. So yes, expect more regular updates for this one :P And remember, more reviews mean even more regular updates!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Helen was sitting at her desk, a now cold cup of tea by her elbow as she studied once again the schematics Henry had found her. He and Will were down in the lab, checking and double checking the equipment they'd need to pull this off.<p>

The brief moment of peace was doing wonders for Helen's head, helping to lessen the constant throb of worry that had taken up residence between her ears. This was dangerous and reckless but it wasn't like they had a choice any more. SCIU really, truly were becoming a threat once more and that was something she'd not stand for.

They'd come too close to breaking her before and now, when everything was finally, _finally _settling down she couldn't bear the thought of having to mount a defence against the enemy from above. If they found the Sanctuary, it would all be over.

She was half worried that their plan would simply fuel their belief that both she and the network survived but they had nothing else. If everything went to plan and SCIU were exposed for the idiotic, power hungry villains that they were, not only would society hopefully revolt but their funding would be cut, leaving them to the wolves. Or, to the mercy of Henry, Cecilia and Nikola armed with an alarming array of devices to disrupt any and all information they may have accumulated.

A wolf, a vampire and a Magnus; more deadly than half the residents in her Sanctuary, she decided.

Cecilia. Helen sighed. Ever since they'd put together this little plan, Cecilia's eyes had been alive with a dangerous light. It was startling, really but Helen couldn't help but smile. This kind of excitement might be just what they needed, in a strange way. Not that Helen enjoyed threats on the safety of her home but this was the one thing both she and Cecilia could bond over.

They'd always made a rather stellar team, just as Helen and Ashley had done. In fact, the thought of Ashley and Cecilia working together made Helen chuckle. They'd have made quite the team.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door and Helen looked up just in time to see Cecilia stroll in with another pile of what were probably schematics. Without power they had only one computer station functioning meaning that everything was back to the 'archaic' paperwork that Will despised.

"Your ears must have been burning," Helen said with a smile, leaning back as her daughter dumped the papers on the edge of her desk.

"Pardon?"

"I was just thinking of you," Helen clarified. "It's been a while since we've had a mission together."

"Not since... Oh, I'd say '86. The swamp people," Cecilia agreed, swiping Helen's tea cup and downing it in one as she fell into the chair on the other side of Helen's desk. The younger woman pulled a face at the cold, bitter tea but swallowed it none the less.

"They settled in surprisingly well," Helen said, taking back the now empty tea cup.

"Apparently Nic came across them when I set her out to find you and your boytoy," Cecilia said, sniggering.

"He's not my boytoy," Helen said darkly, fighting the blush that threatened to rise in her cheeks.

"Your lover, then?" Cecilia asked, giving her mother a saucy look. "Or perhaps I should call him your 'special, adult times friend'?"

Helen merely rolled her eyes.

"I think he'd settle for you referring to him as Nikola," she said, giving Cecilia her best 'mother hen' look in the hopes that she'd drop the subject.

"Not Niko? Is that reserved just for your use, then?"

"Cecilia..."

"Mother..."

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" Helen asked, shaking her head before she realised just what she'd said. She bit her lip, looking up to Cecilia's dark face.

"Slip of the tongue?" the younger woman asked softly.

"Something like that. I'm sorry, Ce. Perhaps, once this is all over, we can have a proper talk?"

"I..." Cecilia looked down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt before dragging her legs up to curl into the chair, her chin resting on her knees. "I don't think we need to."

Helen felt her stomach drop, her heart skipping a beat as a pang of disappointment rushed through her.

"Do you remember the day you took me to the beach?" Helen asked softly, not daring to raise her gaze from the tea cup that sat between them.

"It was the day... _she_ died."

The day Ashley had died.

"You were all I had in the world," Helen said before swallowing heavily. "You were all I had, you_ are _all I have and I remember just being so grateful for you, to you."

She looked up, unable to resist the urge any longer. Her beautiful daughter was staring at her with wide, unreadable eyes. She looked so young, too young to have seen all that she had and certainly too young to have dealt with all the heartbreak that had been dealt to her. Though they'd never met, Helen knew that Cecilia had mourned the death of her older sister.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you Cecilia. I... I don't think I could have made it through those 113 years without you."

And then Cecilia was crying. Actually, less crying and more bawling which was rather startling. In her entire life, the number of times Cecilia had let her mother see her like this was less than 10.

Helen got over her shock in less than a hundredth of a second and was dashing around the desk to haul Cecilia from the chair and into her arms. Cecilia came willingly, curling into Helen's embrace as the two awkwardly made their way to the nearest sofa, falling down together in an uncomfortable tangle of limbs but there was no way in hell Helen would push away in the name of comfort.

Instead she rubbed soothing circles into her daughter's back, rocking her trembling frame back and forth until the sobs quietened somewhat.

"I love you," Cecilia muttered into Helen's neck, her arms tightening around Helen's waist. Her words were slightly muffled but Helen heard and proceeded to hold her daughter that little bit tighter.

"I love you too," she whispered into Cecilia's messy hair. "Really, no matter what, I will always love you, darling."

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Cecilia muttered in reply. "I-I just... you went back and I was alone and I thought... I thought that you had your life back and you'd... Oh Mum."

"Never," Helen said fiercely, feeling tears begin to prickle in her own eyes. "I love them, I love my work and I love those I work with but... Cecilia, you mean more to me than I can ever explain."

Cecilia sniffled against Helen's neck once more before pulling back to give her a watery smile.

"I'm sorry for being so beastly," she said quietly. "Do you think it would be all right if we stopped fighting now?"

"I think that we're long overdue for a break," Helen agreed and Cecilia chuckled, laying her head back down on Helen's shoulder. She sighed heavily, wiping at her cheeks hastily but Helen couldn't bring herself to let go of her daughter just yet. Part of her heart jumped for joy at the fact that her daughter didn't push her away either, apparently content to stay like this for some time to come.

After a minute when both their heart rates seemed to return to normal, Cecilia shifted slightly, turning to give Helen a sly smile.

"Can I ask something?"

"What?" Helen allowed warily.

"You and Nikola, is it... is it serious?"

Helen laughed, shaking her head and Cecilia grinned, snuggling back in beside Helen.

"Possibly. Though I wouldn't go picking out a bridesmaid dress yet."

Cecilia chuckled softly.

"You know, he really likes you. It's kinda... sweet, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Helen echoed, pulling back.

"Hey," Cecilia said, holding up her hands. "It's cool. Just start locking the door, yeah?"

Blushing, Helen jabbed her daughter in the ribs until she squealed and shifted away on the couch.

"Nasty," Cecilia breathed, pouting.

"Well, since you asked an overly personal question," Helen said in mock seriousness. "May I ask one back?"

"Feel free, I've nothing nearly as embarrassing as what we caught you guys doing in the forest on tape," she gloated and Helen blushed again.

"You and Nic?"

"What about me and Nic?"

"You like her," Helen stated, seeing the soft glow that took over her daughter's features.

Cecilia pulled a face.

"If nothing else, she's a good friend," she allowed, looking down at her hands.

"And if it's something more?"

"Then you'll be the first to know," Cecilia retorted, rolling her eyes. "Happy?"

"So long as you are," Helen said with a smile. Cecilia beamed back and shifted closer.

"All right, now that that's dealt with, will you spill already?"

"Spill?" Helen echoed.

"I want juicy details. So spill."

Helen frowned, not following the line of questioning.

Cecilia sighed and shook her head.

"You had a very attractive, immortal man in your bed last night. One who, may I add, doesn't require sleep. One who decided to take it upon himself to try and play daddy to me this morning. So spill."

"He what?" Helen cried in alarm. "Bloody hell, I'll slap him over the back of the head. What did he say to you?"

"Oh nothing," Cecilia said, waving a hand. "Nothing I didn't rather soundly shut down then and there. So c'mon..."

Helen sighed heavily, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Oh come on, it's not like we haven't had girly chats before."

"Not about Nikola we haven't."

"So? What's the difference?"

"It's... It just is different," Helen said, feeling an uncomfortable heat rise in her cheeks. Cecilia narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything more, the door swung open, allowing Nikola, Declan, Will, Henry, Kate and Nic to saunter in, all chatting amiably amongst themselves.

"So, what are you to lovely ladies chatting about?" Nikola asked, flopping elegantly next to Helen on the couch.

"The fact that you're a dud in bed and she can't bear to relive the experience," Cecilia said, perfectly serious.

"Cecilia!"

There was a beat before Nikola began to splutter uncomfortably next to Helen, looking around, alarmed.

Cecilia, unable to hold a straight face any more burst into giggles, prompting a few uncertain laughs from the other newcomers. Nic grumbled under her breath about not needing to relive the experience and Nikola shot Cecilia a furious glare but Declan, apparently unaware of just who this group contained, stepped forwards with a grin.

"I don't know who you are but I like your style. Though I do think perhaps you have a death wish of sorts," he said to Cecilia. Cecilia, for her part, turned to her mother, raising her eyebrows, mouthing 'I like' for good measure.

"Don't even think about it," Helen hissed, leaning forward in alarm but Cecilia was too quick, slipping from the couch and prancing over to Declan.

"Hi," she said, extending a hand and beaming up at him.

"Don't," Helen said darkly and Cecilia turned to roll her eyes at her.

"I'm just saying hello," she said with a pout.

"I know," Helen replied darkly and it was only the fact that getting up would have severed contact with Nikola (whose hand was making its way up her thigh very subtly) that kept her seated.

"Declan Macrae," he offered, cutting in uncertainly as he shook Cecilia's hand before glancing towards Helen.

"Cecilia Magnus," she replied breezily. "It's really lovely to meet you."

He swallowed and his eyes bulged.

"Wow, I think I missed a memo or two," Kate cut in from the side, looking to Henry and Will for clarification.

"Actually, you got lucky and missed out on a whole heap more," Nic said, shaking her head.

"We've got some catching up to do," Helen agreed, batting away Nikola's hand. "How about you all take a seat and we can get started."


	24. Cut Short

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Almost. Anyway, here you have some classic Helen and Cecilia tiff-ing and classic Nikola stopping them from killing one another. Trust me, it's a Christmas present :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"You are not going and that is final!" Helen half screeched and Nikola winced. She was beautiful, even in anger but <em>that<em> tone of voice was bordering on grating.

They'd been fighting like this ever since they'd finalised the plans for the final attack on SCIU. Henry had assured them all that the scans had detected nothing of their position and even their brief and slightly superficial hack of SCIU systems had showed a comforting lack of results but it wasn't enough. Nikola knew none of them would sleep through the night until SCIU were reduced to nothing more than a quivering pile of half bit hacks with minimal government funding.

The organisation itself was a mere skerrick of what it had been when Nikola had been at the helm, their funding slashed after what had been termed the 'Magnus affair'. Apparently the big boys hadn't looked too kindly on Addison after the smouldering wreck that was the Old Sanctuary. Since her death, Helen had become a bit of a martyr on the surface despite the way she'd unveiled the abnormal community. Watching the feds try and cover their asses in the wake of Helen's rampage had left Nikola laughing for weeks.

Even now he still had to chuckle just thinking about the public outcry.

"Why the hell not?" Cecilia roared back. "I'm the one who found the schematics. I'm the one with advance combat training. I'm-"

"Irrational and not ready for this," Helen retorted, loading her gun with an ominous click.

"And you need all the back-up you can get!" Cecilia cut in, snatching the gun.

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Macrae put in much to Nikola's astonishment. The young man looked vaguely confident of his intrusion being well received too!

"No," Cecilia said, flashing him a sweet smile. "I'm afraid she'd blow your brains out and you're far too cute to become target practice for my overbearing, maniacal, crazed-"

"Immature, selfish-"

"This is kinda like a spectator sport," Nicola said softly, stepping up next to Nikola as they watched the two women argue their points with less and less effective versions of English, quickly devolving into childish insults and jibes.

"No popcorn," Nikola chastised, smirking at the snort his daughter let out at the quip.

"I have to ask, considering neither of them will give me a straight answer," Kate put in, appearing at Nikola's side and jerking a thumb towards Will and Henry, "who is she?"

"Baby Magnus," Nic said. "And I'm Nicola. Nice to meet you."

Kate blinked first at Nikola and then to Nic before returning her gaze to the elder of the Tesla's.

"Pardon?"

"You missed a memo," Nikola told her condescendingly. To her credit, Kate merely rolled her eyes.

"So are you like a..." she blushed, looking between Nikola and Nic once more, "a... a Magnus-Tesla hybrid?"

Nic snorted at the exact same moment Nikola did.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Kate retorted. "It's creepy when you do it at the same time. Plus it's a valid question."

"I'm flattered, really," Nic said kindly.

"So am I," Nikola added darkly and the two girls shot him a strange look.

"Well if Nicola was the byproduct of a coupling of myself and Helen..."

Nic actually had the gall to slap him and Kate looked like she was about to.

"Respect your elders," he told them sternly before pushing across the room to where Helen and Cecilia were still yelling at each other. "And respect a genius," he muttered to himself.

He saw Helen's eyes flick to him for a moment but he received no other recognition on his approach, both women still going full pelt. Carefully, and with an eye on where the loaded guns, sharp objects, and other various forms of torture were located, he slid between Helen and her desk, putting his back to Cecilia.

Her eyes widened in shock but, before Helen could voice even a single syllable, he pressed his lips to hers, hands holding tight to her shoulders.

For one, long second, she didn't move or even breathe, simply allowing Nikola apparent free reign. When her mind caught up though, she tried to fight him, pushing at his chest but Nikola refused to let go, swinging her around until the small of her back was pressed into the edge of the desk. She squeaked against his lips but he felt her resistance falter. Loosening his grip, Nikola bought one hand up to her neck, the other sliding down to the curve of her waist.

Deepening the kiss, Nikola pressed himself more brazenly against her, momentarily forgetting that it was supposed to be a ploy. It was too easy to lose himself in Helen; she was too sweet, too delectable, and suddenly all he wanted to do was sweep her up into his arms so he could whisk her out the door.

He'd spread her out on their bed and devour her, make her feel every ounce of love he had in his heart for her. Words of loving passion weren't his forte, they never had been but he knew, with his actions, he could show her just how much she meant. The idea was so totally consuming that Nikola felt himself moving further and further into her embrace. Because she really was embracing him now, hands clinging to his shoulders with frightening strength.

Only when an uncomfortable cough punctuated his lust filled haze did Nikola remember why it was he'd chosen this moment to risk his life for a kiss.

Cracking one eye, he half scowled over Helen's shoulder as he released her hip. Their audience was staring with slack jaws, disbelief evident. Only because he had Helen in his arms, Nikola manage to avoid a disgruntled sigh as he raised his now free hand, gesturing for them to leave.

Cecilia caught on the quickest, flashing Nikola a brilliant smile before grabbing Nic's hand and herding the others from the room.

The door closed behind them with a soft click and Nikola let himself forget about what lay outside the office, totally absorbed in the way he managed to make Helen moan ever so softly.

When she started to swoon a little too heavily though, he released her, springing back as they both gasped down some oxygen.

Helen stared at him for a moment, her lack of comprehension rather endearing but then, as she made to step towards him, her legs seemed to give out. Nikola was by her side in an instant, arms catching her about the waist.

"Need more oxygen," she panted at him, eyes flickering with humour.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," he allowed, leaning them both against the desk.

"Next time?"

"Next time I want to stop you from killing Cecilia," he clarified.

Helen rolled her eyes and wiggled from his grip, bracing her hands on her knees.

"And you thought kissing me was the best way to avoid that?"

"Well, it wasn't my first ide-"

"Bloody incorrigible."

"I didn't, though," he cried, holding his hands up in alarm. "I restrained myself, didn't I?"

"Barely," Helen said, narrowing her eyes. "This leather isn't thick enough to protect me from all manner of bumps."

Chortling, Nikola swept in to press another kiss to her lips before standing and offering her his hand.

"As much as I'd like to test your leathers, the others are probably ready by now."

Helen quirked an eyebrow.

"Well the trip to the external door isn't _that_ long," he reasoned.

And then the understanding dawned across her face. It was alarming just how much like Cecilia she looked when she put together his plans.

Or was it the other way around?

"You sneaky, dirty, painful little vampire," she cried, standing and slapping his chest. "I can't believe you!"

Slap.

"Hey!"

Slap.

"Or did Cecilia put you up to it?"

Slap.

"No! Of course no- HELEN!" He grabbed her hands before she could land any more painful blows on his chest. "Stop hitting me, woman!"

"Don't woman me, you devious, devious man!"

"Oh come on," he half whined, not sure how their heated make out session had led to this rather than a quickie on her desk. "It's not like she'd have just let us leave her behind."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

Helen opened her mouth but paused, only to snap it shut.

"The point is I just won," Nikola finished smugly. "Now come on, you may think your daughter incompetent but I don't and I'd really not like to be proven wrong."

"You are going to pay for this," Helen said darkly as he tugged her out of the room.

"Probably," he said with a shrug. "But at least I got to make out with you in public first."

"Pervert."

"Oh come now, Helen..."

"You are. You're a rotten pervert with no concept of romance."

Nikola scoffed but swung her into his arms, easily lifting her from the floor. Helen squeaked and clung to his arms in a satisfyingly damsel-esque manner.

"Liar," he whispered, not breaking his long stride down the corridor. "I want nothing more than to romance you and you know it."

"Put me down, Nikola."

"I've been trying to romance you for the better part of our lives, it's just that I wasn't always very good at expressing it."

He felt her breathing hitch so he slowed a little.

"I'm still not the best at it, Helen. But I want to be."

Nikola came to a stop and let Helen slide from his arms until he could hold her around the waist once more. She was looking up at him with those unfathomable eyes again and he couldn't, try as he might, make out just exactly what was going on in that head of hers.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips ghosting across hers. She sagged against him at the action, eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you too," she whispered even more quietly. "Even if I do want to kill you half the time."

"Half the time? I need to step up my game..."

"Cheeky monkey."

"I'll even do tricks if you reward me," he agreed. "Now come. Or they'll start scanning security footage and be severely disappointed."


	25. Needy

"Pass me the gun, mother."

"You'll need a bigger harness."

"I couldn't find my usual one, did it end up with back down here after that last time?"

"Your belongings are not my responsibility, Cecilia."

"Oh, come on. You were down here last, I'm just asking if you've seen it."

"No, you're asking because you've lost it."

"Have not!"

"I am not getting into this argument with you."

"Well then, will you lend me your old one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you lost yours."

"But it's not like you need two," Cecilia half whined, shooting her mother a pitying look. Helen shook her head and sighed before handing over the harness. Cecilia pecked her mother on the cheek before turning away with a grin.

The others looked on in shock, Nikola's jaw just about hitting the floor.

"I don't understand them," Will muttered, shaking his head as he turned away and went back to getting ready.

"I didn't think they were capable of talking and not fighting," Henry said, a little in awe.

"Stop gaping," both women said at the same time. They turned at the sound of each other's voice and smirked the same little smirk.

"We can be civil," Cecilia said smugly.

"Sometimes we genuinely like each other," Helen put in in mock earnest.

"Don't mind them," Nic added with a chuckle. "I think they just don't get women."

Cecilia snorted and shot a grin at the other woman.

"I like that it's your father who is the most struck by all this," she put in.

"Are you really surprised?" Nicola countered.

"Not really," Helen threw in for good measure.

"Hey, I am still here you know," Nikola tossed out, crossing his arms. "And I'm not all that clueless when it comes to women."

Nicola, Helen and Cecilia all raised their eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, and Hank here is the best shot out of the team," Kate put in with a snort.

"Sorry mate," Declan said, clapping Nikola on the shoulder. "I think even I know a bit more about girls than you."

"You may know girls, but I know _women_," Nikola said scornfully, rolling his eyes.

"Please, oh wise and pontificating one, share your wisdom with us," Cecilia exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Be nice, Cecilia," Helen chastised.

"It's not my fault he said something stupid," she grumbled turning away.

Helen said nothing, lips quirking briefly before she levelled an expectant look at Nikola.

"So," she said, crossing her arms. "What do you know of women?"

Nikola smirked back. Sometimes she really had no idea of what she set him up for.

"Well, I know how to do that thing, you know the one with my tongue that made you-"

"NO!" she cried, lunging forward and clamping a hand over his mouth. The alarm in her eyes made Nikola chuckle with muted evil glee.

"But you wanted to know what I know," he said earnestly, pulling away from her grip. "Because I know how to do that thing with the tie as well and that made yo-"

Her hand found its way back to his mouth.

"I swear if you say another word I'll feed you to Steve," she said so softly no one else could hear. Nikola grinned at her, pressing a soft kiss to her hand before wiggling his tongue against her palm until she released him.

"You are such a child," she said, looking at her palm in disgust. Nikola smiled proudly until she wiped her hand on his face.

"Now who's the child?" he muttered in disgust, whipping out a handkerchief.

Helen was chuckling at him as he stuffed the soiled cloth back in his pocket and he narrowed his eyes. He'd come up with some kind of punishment for this later. Maybe he'd show her the thing he could do with just a single feather...

Or, he mused as she turned around to tie a shoelace, he could punish her now. Making sure that the others were no longer paying attention to them, he walked up behind her, grabbing her by the hips as he pulled her arse back flush against him. Helen squeaked, straightening up as Nikola wrapped his arms now around her waist.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you really love me," he said wistfully, nuzzling against her ear.

"Nikola, get off me," she said, pushing at his arms but Nikola held fast.

"Tell me you love me," he said softly, swaying with her in his arms.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nikola..."

"Three little words," he crooned softly.

"You're so needy, you know that?" she replied, leaning back into his arms just a little.

Nikola said nothing, just holding her tighter. What had started as the opportunity possibly feel her up had somehow resulted in him honestly needing to hear her say the words. He wasn't normally this needy, honestly he wasn't but there was something about Helen that brought it out in him. He felt... insecure, like a child.

Carefully, Helen pulled herself free of his grip, looking surreptitiously around at the others as they made their final preparations. With a tiny smile she took his hand discreetly, rubbing a small circle with her thumb across the back of his hand.

They said nothing for a second, Helen simply smiling shyly at him.

"Hey, you two," Cecilia called. "Stop mooning and get ready."

"Go get in the transport pod," Helen called, frowning at her daughter before turning back to Nikola. The others shook their heads as they filed out of the room, leaving them alone.

The second they were totally alone, Nikola launched himself at her. Helen responded eagerly as their lips met, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as Nikola forced her back. When her back thudded against the wall, Nikola's hands grabbed her thighs, hauling her up until she could wrap her legs around his hips. Helen chuckled into his mouth in surprise but didn't complain, pulling him closer as their kiss grew more and more frantic.

"What have you done to me?" she breathed as his lips slipped down to her neck.

"Not my fault," he muttered against her skin.

"I can't... I can't say no to you," she moaned, clutching to him tighter. "You've broken me, Nikola. Beyond all repair."

"Yes, yes, and he's the balm to your soul," a sarcastic voice put in, forcing Nikola to still the hands perusing Helen's body.

He turned his head, still holding Helen up to the wall.

"They're waiting for you," Nic said, shaking her head.

"I told you so," came another equally snarky voice just as Cecilia wandered around the corner. She too shook her head, leaning against the door frame.

"Why did you make me do this?" Nic asked, looking down at the shorter woman.

"Well, the others refused and you've already seen all the gory details," Cecilia said, shrugging. "No need to scar more people than necessary."

"Sometimes, I don't like you," Nic told Cecilia.

"Aw, c'mon, you love me. Just admit it," Cecilia said with a grin before gesturing to Nikola and Helen. "Maybe not as much as they love each other but still..."

Nic scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning and stalking from the room while Cecilia merely laughed.

Carefully, Nikola proceeded to step back from Helen, letting her sink to the floor on shaky legs. Her hands slid from his hair and down his chest to clutch at his jacket. She gave him a small smile and swallowed before stepping around him.

Nikola turned to follow her, surprised to find Cecilia still watching as they straightened themselves up.

"You know, if either of you screw this up, I'll be very upset," she said conversationally.

"Pardon?" Helen asked, blinking at her daughter.

"This." She waved a hand between them. "Don't screw it up, please."

"I wasn't planning on it," Nikola put in, rolling his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't think you were," Cecilia conceded. "But considering the decades it took you to achieve _this_... Well, your track record speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

"Cecilia," Helen said warningly.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said, holding up her hands in defeat. "But if either of you end up in tears, I'm not going to comfort you, I'm going to kick your arses, all right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapter, I know but you get kisses and snark so meh :P<strong>

**xx**


	26. Wonder-Boys and Wonder-Girls

"Can I say, for the record, I think this is a bad idea?" Will whispered, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "They out number us ten to one. We're not going to make it out of here."

"Pessimist," Cecilia breathed, flashing him a grin before moving to take the lead. Helen dropped back, allowing her daughter her moment. Behind her, she could feel the rest of the team silently tracking along. They were close, too close which would no doubt mean that security would increase any second now. So far they'd come across frighteningly few staff. Of course, Cecilia had said they'd come up against minimal resistance but Helen wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd doubted her daughter's ability to create a virtual distraction to buy them more time.

"I'm a realist," Will replied, rolling his eyes. He looked pleadingly towards Helen but she merely shook her head. Will would simply have to learn that there was no talking Cecilia out of a dangerous plan. She was too much like Ashley in that respect, almost too eager to get out there and try her hardest. It was a trait that she knew both her girls had inherited from her and even her father, to an extent, but it was something Helen felt strongly that she ought to have found a way to discourage. It was too late now, of course, Cecilia was a grown woman likely to do the opposite of what Helen tried to teach just for the sake of it, but she cursed herself for not correcting her biggest failing as a parent the second time around.

"I'm with the realist," Nic whispered, flexing her hands. "I don't like this."

"None of us like it," Nikola corrected softly, creeping up and around Helen to stand by Cecilia's side. "But what else is there to do?"

"We could sit at home and not get ourselves shot up?" Nic suggested.

"Oh what are you worried about?" Cecilia snipped, her voice getting a touch too loud. "It's not like you can die."

"Getting shot still hurts," the other woman muttered in reply. "I still get the pain."

"Don't worry," Nikola said over his shoulder to his daughter. "The Magnus family will never understand why exactly shooting people isn't polite."

"Shut up," Helen muttered at the exact same moment Cecilia scoffed and shot the vampires a derisive look.

"In all fairness, Mother has shot you far more times than I have," Cecilia tried.

"Only because we've only just met," Nikola retorted, shaking his head.

Cecilia chuckled softly.

"That's what you think."

"Later," Helen said, cutting off Nikola before he could ask the questions she could see bubbling on his tongue. "Timelines are not important right now."

Nikola rolled his eyes but, thankfully bit his tongue. The last thing they needed right now was to draw the attention of what few security staff were left.

"I still don't like this plan," Nic muttered. "We're too-"

"Exposed," Will finished.

"Why don't you all just keep a lid on it?" Kate hissed. "Since when was danger a new part of this job?"

"Thank you," Cecilia said smugly as she held up a hand, signalling for them all to stop. "Now, hunky Brit, come here. I need a leg up."

They were all silent for a long moment before eyes slid in Declan's direction. The poor man was bright red but Cecilia was unrelenting, gesturing for the man to hurry towards her.

Much to Helen's surprise, Declan looked to her in askance, apparently unsure if he should follow Cecilia's order.

"Oh hurry up," Cecilia grumbled. "She's not the boss of you."

"Technically, she is," Declan said softly, making a face that Helen couldn't decipher before doing as asked. Cecilia looked smug as Declan knelt, grabbing her legs as she jumped for an exposed pipe on the roof.

"You could have just asked for me to do that," Nikola said, shaking his head. Cecilia chuckled, not looking away from whatever it was she was fumbling with. Helen decided it better not to ask exactly what she was doing, worried about receiving a lecture when it was probably not the most appropriate time for such.

"Yeah," Cecilia breathed. "But you're not nearly as pretty and muscular as Mr. Macrae here."

Declan coughed and shifted uncomfortably, causing Cecilia to yelp softly.

"Hold still," she grumbled, glaring down at Declan.

"Sorry," he muttered, not meeting her eye and Helen felt sorry for the poor man. No one deserved to have the full force of her daughter turned upon them without at least a little prior warning.

Cecilia grumbled something under her breath before getting back to work, leaving the rest of them to try and quieten their breaths in the uneasy silence that followed. Helen turned away from where her daughter was working, scanning the corridor quickly before turning to scan another. She could hear no footsteps but history had taught her that didn't mean that no one was coming. Given that they were in a compound filled with abnormals, and angry abnormals at that, Helen knew that the silence was a bad omen rather than a good one.

"All right," Cecilia huffed. "I'm done, you can stop fretting, mother."

Helen turned back just in time to watch Declan set Cecilia on the ground before stepping back rather quickly. He cast another uncertain look in Helen's direction that she couldn't quite understand before melting back to stand behind Nikola who was giving her a saucy look that spoke of leaving quickly and undressing even more so. She tried her best to stem the shiver than ran through her system but, considering the way Nikola's grin only widened, she got the distinct feeling that she had failed.

"So where to now?" Henry asked softly, gripping his stunner with unsteady fingers.

"The main labs, I should think," Cecilia replied. "But give it a moment."

"Wh-" Will started only to be cut off by a shrill and piercing wail assaulting their ears.

"The enclosures have mysteriously opened," Cecilia yelled over the racket, grinning madly. Nikola laughed heartily, clapping her on the back and Cecilia looked rather proud. The others though, were still staring at her in disbelief.

Helen, on the other hand, was going more for anger than anything else.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" she cried in alarm. "Cecilia, we aren't equipped to rescue all these abnormals at this point and nor are we equipped to deal with the rampage you've just unleased."

"There are only a handful left," she yelled back, frowning. "If you'd bothered to read the documents I brought with me the other day, you'd know we're only dealing a handful of very non-threatening Abnormals."

Helen was about to let loose some kind of retort about sharing information and using proper channels but Nikola stepped between them swiftly, giving her a meaningful look.

"Argue later," he commanded over the still shrill alarms. "We have to get to the control room quickly if this is going to work."

"Agreed," Nic put in, shifting nervously. "I don't like this one bit."

"Fine," Cecilia grumbled, her words almost drowned out.

"Stop!" a strange voice suddenly called out. "This is private property!"

The group, as a collective, made the decision almost instantaneously to run. They sprinted down the hall, the shouts of those pursuing them barely making it over the blaring alarms still ringing out.

"Next right," Nikola bellowed, leading the group as they continued to run. Together they rounded the corner coming to a dead stop when it became apparent Nikola had led them to a dead end. Helen turned, half tempted to rouse on Nikola for his bad instructions but, before she could even draw her gun in defence of the men skidding around the corner behind them, a massive metal door slid down between them, just barely missing one of the SCIU security guards who made it through to the other side.

His eyes were wide and he opened his mouth to speak just as the alarm cut out but, out of no where, Cecilia launched herself at him, her leather boot slamming against his chest with enough force to shove him back against the metal door, his head clunking against it before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice work," Declan breathed, admiring not only the metal door but the unconscious body Cecilia stood beside. She toed it with her boot before looking up, grinning at them all.

"Nicer work from wonder-boy Tesla over here," she said, shrugging her head in Nikola's direction.

"And people said my working for SCIU was a bad idea," he teased in reply, looking over to Helen pointedly. Helen merely rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm fairly sure it was still a bad idea," Will muttered.

"More important things to worry about," Nic reminded them. "I don't think that this door will hold forever."

"And we have some abnormals on the loose to deal with too," Henry replied. "I think we need to start moving just a little bit."

"We should only be a few foot from the computers we need," Cecilia said, looking around with a frown. "Only, I think we need to head through... well, that wall."

"So, wonder-boy," Helen asked as she turned towards Nikola, crossing her arms, "what do we do now?"


	27. In-Fighting and Out-Fighting

"Faster," Helen hissed. Cecilia rolled her eyes, barely managing to bite her tongue as she continued with her work. Nikola, on the other hand, wasn't so adept at keeping his mouth shut.

"If I didn't have to tell you to shut up so often, I'd be working faster," he hissed in reply, barely looking up from the computer he was tapping away at. Henry snorted softly under his breath from the terminal he was working at, shaking his head as Cecilia caught his eye.

Apparently growing up in the Magnus household had taught him to ignore Helen when she got antsy, too.

"If you worked faster, I wouldn't have to tell you to work faster," Helen retorted bitterly, shooting Nikola a look Cecilia was simply glad she hadn't yet received.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Nikola snapped.

"Uh, if you don't mind, quit the bickering," Kate put in bravely. "Some of us actually want to get home in once piece."

"Almost there," Cecilia said, placating both parties.

"Well hurry up and get there," Nicola put in from where she was tensed by the door to the laboratory. Thankfully, they'd come across only a few guards on the round about journey they'd ended up taking, all of which Nikola and Nicola had taken down silently and swiftly. If she wasn't certain the comment wouldn't be well received, Cecilia would have remarked on what a good team they made.

"Don't you start," Nikola said with a heavy sigh. He tapped the keyboard one last time before straightening up and turning to Cecilia. "I don't suppose we could pretend _those_ two are the ones who are related and run off on our own?"

"Probably not," she replied with a broad smile, straightening up too. "However tempting the idea might be some days."

"There's even a resemblance," Nikola continued, turning around to face both Helen and Nicola. Unsurprisingly, both women were fuming, arms crossed, eyes frosty.

"It's more pronounced when you allow him to provoke you," Cecilia said airily, giving her mother a meaningful look. The glare she received in response almost made her chuckle. Instead she turned towards Henry once more, hands on hips. "Come on," she urged. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this sort of thing."

"I am!" Henry protested, not looking up. "I was just... just adding something. There. Now the majority of their data will be available on Google for the conspiracy nuts."

Finally, he stepped back, cracking his back as he gave Cecilia and Nikola a broad smile. Cecilia, for her part, merely stared. The idea was... was... was genius. She was kicking herself for not having thought of it earlier and, based on the look on Nikola's face, he was silently cursing himself for the exact same thing.

"Good work, Henry," Cecilia murmured after a moment, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What she said," Nikola added, voice tinted with awe. Henry blushed slightly at the praise before he gestured to the computers once more.

"Are we going to do this then?"

"Remind me what you're doing?" Kate put in, frowning.

"Yeah. Because releasing the contents of SCIU's database to the masses doesn't sound like a good idea to me," Will added, scratching his head.

"No one will buy it in a million years," Henry said confidently. "After we wipe most of their sensitive stuff, everything else will just read like a badly written fantasy novel."

"It'll discredit any of the work they've been doing," Nic said slowly, eyes widening in understanding. "The government will be forced to at least give up part of it, if not drop it entirely."

"Got it in one," Cecilia said, beaming at Nic. "And even better, Addison and SCIU will have some very big questions to answer."

"But you managed to implement the virus?" Helen interrupted.

"It's not a virus," the three of them replied as one.

"It's an error."

"In the coding."

"That will effectively leave them unable to access their own systems," Cecilia finished. Henry and Nikola looked rather proud of themselves and Cecilia almost wanted to join them. However, the lingering doubt that they'd get caught soon enough left her dubious enough that she wanted to wait just a little longer to gloat.

"And we're done?" Will asked, shifting his weight nervously.

"Almost," Cecilia replied, rolling her eyes. "We just have to-"

The gun shot that rang out cut her off rather effectively.

"Shit," Declan breathed, clutching his weapon tighter. He spun around in the doorway, shoulders tense as he scanned the hallway for any more signs of hostility. Helen followed his example, leaning against the door frame as she scouted the area.

"Time to get a move on," Nikola said, bending back over his work station.

"Agreed," Henry muttered, doing the same. With a grim smile, Cecilia bent back over and got to work, implementing the final stage of their plan just as another gun shot rang out. Helen cursed under her breath but Cecilia didn't risk the look back up to her mother.

"Can you see where they're coming from?" Will breathed.

"Nothing," Declan replied gruffly.

"Hey, I have an idea," Kate put in softly. The soft sounds of fabric brushing against fabric followed and Cecilia turned around just in time to watch Kate toss her leather jacket out the open door. Unsurprisingly, a hail of bullets followed, tearing the jacket to shreds.

"They're up high," Declan said once the noise died down, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"The roof?" Helen asked.

"No, at least not directly above us," he replied.

"Then how do we get out of here?" Will put in.

"We use the indestructible members of the team," Nic said firmly, her tone, for once, not laced with bitterness.

"We can't send you out there," Cecilia said over her shoulder, glaring at her friend. Nic merely rolled her eyes.

"You have no choice," the other woman replied.

"Like hell we do," Cecilia said defiantly. "The last thing we need is for you to be captured."

"Well then, I won't get captured," Nic replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't make me step in and settle this," Nikola put in smoothly, not looking up from the computer before him. "Cecilia's right, you can't go out there alone."

"Thank you," Cecilia said with a triumphant sigh.

"Give me a moment and we can go together."

"What?"

"You can't be serious, Nikola," Helen put in from the door, her eyes growing wide.

"Perfectly," he answered easily. "Nicola and I shall go clear a path out and then you shall all bring up the rear."

"That sounds risky," Declan said, sparing an uncertain glance over his shoulder.

"Because it is," Cecilia said, starting to get panicked. None of this was going the way she'd planned.

"We'll be fine," Nikola nonchalantly. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Is that why you got us lost no less than three times on our way in?" Helen snapped. "No, it's too risky. We'll find another way out."

"Don't be stupid," Nikola snapped, standing up and turning to face Helen with a glare. "You know this is the only way out of here so stop pretending like it's not."

"I'm not pretending anything," Helen hissed in reply. "But if you think I'm going to risk letting SCIU capture the last two vampires on earth, you've got another thing coming."

"Then what do you suggest?" Nikola growled, leaning forwards slightly. "That we all just stand around so that they can capture us all? Give them the complete set? That would work wonders with your whole 'dead' thing, wouldn't it?"

"I cannot believe we are having this argument," Helen cried, throwing an arm up in disbelief. "This is not up for negotiation, Nikola. We will find another way and that is final."

"You are the most pig headed-"

"I cannot understand why you-"

"-self righteous, -"

"-think that getting yourself and-"

"-deranged, -"

"-your own _daughter_-"

"-damn woman I have ever-"

"-killed! Are you really so-"

"-had the displeasure of having to work with-"

"-narrow-minded to think that you-"

"-and that's putting aside the fact that you're-"

"-won't be captured, or worse-"

"-a complete control freak who-"

"- experimented on by your precious-"

"-couldn't accept that she was wrong even-"

"-SCIU!"

"ENOUGH!" Nicola bellowed. "Enough of this... this..."

"This idiocy," Cecilia put in. "You two are no better than children."

"I hate you," Nikola spat in Helen's direction.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual, darling," she snarled in reply.

"Ugh," Nicola moaned. "That's it. I'm out of here." And with that she pushed past Helen and Declan, wincing as she made her way into the hall. The unmistakable sound of gunfire followed just seconds later but, as Cecilia dashed to the door, Nicola was too quick, running up the hallway, dodging the majority of the bullets before rounding a corner. It was only a strong hand around her waist that stopped Cecilia from acting on the stupid impulse to run forwards.

"Don't be stupid," Declan growled in her ear, tugging her back inside the safety of the room. Cecilia realised a second to late that, because he was pulling her back, it meant that the doorway was mostly clear, leaving enough room for Nikola to dash out after his daughter.

Helen cried out in alarm as he shoved her back inside the room as he went, Cecilia just managing to grab her mother's hand before she fell.

"That inconsiderate..." Helen muttered. Then her gaze came to rest on Cecilia, lingering on Declan's arms that were still wrapped around her waist. She lifted an eyebrow delicately and Cecilia pushed away, giving Declan a tiny smile. For his part, Declan just looked uncomfortable, clearing his throat as he stepped back.

Curiously though, his cheeks coloured. Cecilia stored the information away from another time, reminding herself that there were more pressing issues than a hunky Brit. And, considering the warning look she got from her mother, Helen's thoughts ran along the same lines.

"Ce," Henry called out hurriedly. "Uh, if you're ready?"

Cecilia shook her head, clearing her mind as she dashed back to Henry's side.

"After you," she said grimly. Henry gave her a tight smile before tapping something into the keyboard as she did the same on the other console.

"Complete systems shut down," a calm voice said over the intercom. "Please remain in your sector until further notice. Repeat, complete systems shut down."

"And that's our cue," Henry said. Cecilia nodded, hurrying back towards the door where the others stood, looking nervous.

"How long do we wait?" Kate asked.

"What if they get captured?" Will continued, peering around the corridor.

"Quiet for a moment," Helen growled, her hand tightening around her gun. They all paused, the eerie silence deafening.

"Would you lot hurry up already?" Nic called back down the corridor, annoyed. "They'll be sending reinforcements any second."

And in a split second, the entire group was running down the corridor. Helen and Will led the way, Kate and Declan falling in behind, leaving Cecilia to run backwards, keeping a gun trained on the corridor behind them.

In some ways, she was thankful that it was her at the back. It meant that, when a lone SCIU worker, dressed in black combat gear came around the corner, gun held tightly, no one else got hurt. She raised her gun without blinking, pulling the trigger the very second the oncoming man did the same. The sound from both guns in such a confined space was deafening and Cecilia winced, first at the noise and then as she felt something pierce her rib cage.

Her hand flew to cup the wound automatically, her body falling backwards as her legs gave out in shock.

She could hear the noise of the others, startled cries just barely registering as she searched the other end of the corridor through thinning vision for the man she'd shot, smiling weakly when she saw him on the ground, unmoving.

Final task done, she let herself relax into the comforting blackness that overtook her.


	28. Wake Up Call

"Stop fidgeting," one voice said. Male, Cecilia decided sleepily. That was definitely a boys voice.

"I'm not fidgeting," another replied. This one was female.

"You are fidgeting. Stop. You'll wake her," the man said sternly. The female sighed heavily and muttered something Cecilia couldn't make out.

"Can't you just go make up with Magnus already?" the female said scoldingly. Magnus. The name was familiar to Cecilia though through the haze she couldn't remember why. Something about... about... about her mother, perhaps. But she didn't call her mother that. Magnus was... was... was her work name. Cecilia almost sighed in content at having figured out the riddle.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," the man replied frostily. His tone was so indignant that Cecilia let out a chuckle. Only it wasn't so much a chuckle as it was a dry cough. She frowned. Why did that hurt so much?

"Cecilia?" the voices said in unison and Cecilia felt her dark world shift. No, no it wasn't the world. It was a bed. Someone sat on the bed. She was in a bed. Her head hurt from thinking so hard.

"Oh God, she's awake," the woman said and something grabbed at Cecilia's hand.

"Shh," Cecilia croaked. "E urts."

The two people sitting on her bed laughed freely at her reaction and Cecilia's frown deepened. It wasn't funny. They were loud and everything hurt. Why were they laughing?

"Go get Helen," the female said eagerly as something touched Cecilia's shoulder.

"You go get her," the male replied.

"Oh for the love of... C'mon, Dad. It's not that hard. Just get over it already."

Blessed silence fell for a moment and Cecilia's frown softened.

"Did you just call me 'Dad'?" the male voice asked softly.

Again, silence followed.

"Nicola?"

"It was a slip up," the female grumbled. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

The bodies on either side of her bed moved simultaneously and Cecilia listened as footsteps sounded.

"Don't be," the male voice said softly. "I... Don't be sorry."

There was another pause followed by a sniffle and the sound of clothing brushing against clothing.

Cecilia's curiosity managed to get the better of her and she cracked her eyes just enough to see the two owners of the mystery voices embracing. She smiled as they pulled apart, eyes fluttering closed as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next time she awoke, another set of voices were floating around Cecilia's room. A hand was on her cheek too and she turned her face into it, smiling.<p>

"Cecilia?" the nearest of the voices said hopefully. Cecilia moaned softly.

"Shh," she tried again. Why was everyone being so loud?

"Is she awake again?" one of the voices from before asked. The hand on her cheek tensed.

"Perhaps now is not the time to inundate her with visitors," the previously soft voice half snapped.

"I just asked a question, Helen," the second voice said darkly.

"And I am just asking you to leave," the female voice replied frostily.

"Shh," Cecilia tried again, her voice getting stronger. "No fighting. Hurts."

"I'm sorry," the female voice said quickly, once again soft and comforting. "I'm sorry, darling. Just relax, I'm here, you're going to be all right. Just rest."

"Mkay," Cecilia muttered before letting out a sleepy sigh. She turned her head into the softness of her pillow and smiled. Maybe now they'd be quiet.

The hand on her cheek disappeared slowly before a kiss was pressed to her temple instead and the weight on one side of the bed disappeared. The sound of heels on hardwood floors echoed around for a moment before the gentle creak of a door closing sounded.

"I think you should keep your distance," the female voice said suddenly, her tone once more hostile. Cecilia could tell the woman was trying her best to keep her voice down but it was no use.

"So now I'm not allowed to be concerned about her?" the male voice asked, indignant.

"She's not your daughter, Nikola."

"No, but she's my friend. And whether you like it or not, I care about her."

"Oh please, you hardly know her."

"Something tells me you don't really know her either," the male voice snipped. "After all, once she's all patched up, Cecilia promised to leave, remember?"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh reached Cecilia's ears and she winced. That was a slap. And her mother had a strong slap.

"Physical abuse, nice," the man sneered. "I guess we've come full circle once more. Or will you shoot me, just for added emphasis?"

"Out," the woman growled.

"With pleasure," the man replied quickly. "In fact, once Cecilia's better, you won't ever have to deal with me again, Helen. I'm done."

Cecilia listened as the man walked down the corridor, his footsteps clacking noisily on the wood until finally, silence fell.

Well, for a few moments at least. As Cecilia fell back asleep, she heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing from just beyond the door.

* * *

><p>When Cecilia finally awoke, senses intact, she was alone. Slowly, she pushed herself up off of the tiny hospital mattress. Something in the crook of her arm tugged her back down and she frowned at the IV taped against her skin. Just looking at it made her feel nauseous enough to know pulling it out would end badly. Instead she turned away, surveying the silent room. Tulips sat in a vase on one side of her bed while a small clutch of daisies sat on the other. At the foot of her bed, a small novel sat on the table, creased and dog-eared beyond reason.<p>

She frowned, unsure as to why she was alone. Though she'd only woken up sporadically in recent days (well, at least she thought it had only been days), never had she awoken alone. Normally at least one person sat beside her, either her mother or Nikola. Never the both of them though, her mind filled in hazily. There was little she remembered in detail but that stood out. As did their fight.

Cecilia shook her head, trying to put everything together in the correct order. She remembered... a gun. A man from SCIU dressed in black. Cries of alarm. And then nothing but blackness until the loud voices decided to wake her up from her otherwise peaceful sleep.

Carefully she flexed her limbs before grabbing the thin blanket covering her and tossing it back. She groaned softly as she tried to swing her legs over the edge, a sharp stabbing sensation on her side making it almost impossible.

Her hand went to her side automatically, gently probing the thick bandages that lay beneath her hospital gown. Though she wanted to peel them back and inspect the damage, Cecilia resisted the urge, instead grabbing the edge of her bed once more. She needed to get out of the infirmary, if only for a few moments. She'd never enjoyed her rather frequent trips to the place and, no matter how good her mother was at injections, Cecilia had never warmed to the place like Sebastian had. He had loved hospitals with an unhealthy passion that came straight from their mother and though Cecilia had ridiculed him for it on a regular basis, nothing made him happier than just sitting in a perfectly pristine infirmary, all number of medical doo-hickeys laid out before him.

Thinking of Seb helped, Cecilia realised with a smile. It made the pain in her side lessen somewhat and though it gave her a heavier heart, she focused on the memory of him as she pushed out of the bed.

He would have pushed her back into it though, she thought with a smile. As a doctor, he was frustratingly overbearing. Of course, he had always been like that when Cecilia was concerned. He'd been overprotective from the get go. It had only gotten worse when he started to age and she didn't. Apparently the mere appearance of age gave him the right to act like a much older brother than he actually was. For a while, Cecilia had indulged him, finding it vaguely amusing but then he'd started scaring off her dates and she'd had to put her foot down.

It had been one of the few times that their mother had actually taken Cecilia's side though Cecilia suspected her mother had been amused more than anything else.

With a satisfied grin, Cecilia clutched onto the pole beside her bed that had the bag of whatever they were pumping into her dangling off it. It was strangely satisfying to use Sebastian's memory to do something he would no doubt disapprove of.

"She's gonna be pissed if she sees you up and walking around," a voice drawled and Cecilia looked up, eyes wide in fear. When she realised it was only Nic, her mouth spread into a grin.

"Well then get me a damn wheel chair," she croaked in response, frowning as she realised how dry her throat was.

"Don't know where they are," Nic said with a shrug of her shoulders. It seemed in the time Cecilia had been out of it, the other woman had managed to acquire a few clothes of her own for the dark blue skirt suit she wore fit perfectly.

"Then just stand there and watch, by all means," Cecilia replied, rolling her eyes as she continued to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nic asked nonchalantly after a beat. "I mean, I understand the want to get out of here but, well, your ass is showing."

Cecilia just shrugged.

"Take a picture," she suggested. "It'll last longer."

Nic chuckled and shook her head. Cecilia opened her mouth to continue but, before she could, her legs gave out and she half crumbled towards the ground. Nic was by her side in a second, wrapping gentle arms around her waist as she pulled her back up.

"Crazy Magnus-spawn," Nic muttered, gently steering Cecilia back towards the bed.

"Hey, no fair," Cecilia grumbled. "I thought you were going to help me break out."

"And risk the wrath of your mother? Not likely, kiddo."

"Wuss," Cecilia muttered accusingly as she was dumped back onto the bed. She winced, a hand moving to protect her still bandaged side. "You're just worried daddy dearest will team up with her and then you'll be in real trouble. It's not like they can take it out on me at the moment."

"God," Nic moaned. "Don't even get me started on them at the moment. I swear, he'd take my side just to piss her off more. If that's even possible."

"So I didn't dream them fighting?"

"If only," Nic said sadly. "I mean, I didn't like walking in on them getting naked all the time but this is worse."

"Is there any logic behind the fighting?" Cecilia asked, settling back against her pillows gingerly.

"Possibly," Nic allowed as she turned and grabbed a jug of water. "Though I'm yet to find it. Drink?"

"Yes please," Cecilia said with a nod. Nic grabbed a glass, filling it to the brim before sticking a straw in it and handing it over.

"Slowly," she cautioned. "No choking to death, now."

Rolling her eyes, Cecilia did as she was told, sipping the cool liquid little bit by little bit. As it was, it made her cough rather violently. Nic sighed as she took away the cup, handing Cecilia a tissue instead.

"So," Cecilia croaked as the coughing subsided. "Can I get the full story now?"

"Full story?" Nic echoed, making herself comfortable on the side of the bed.

"How I came to have bandages on my side, for starters," Cecilia replied, shaking her head. "And then the juicy stuff."

"Well, you kinda got shot," Nic said sarcastically.

"Thank you for that, Sherlock," Cecilia bit back. "I was hoping for a little more."

"What? Like the way the hunky Brit valiantly carried you out of there as your mother freaked out just a little?"

"Yeah, that'll do it," Cecilia allowed.

"And then, on the plane home, a certain vampire wouldn't leave your side, no matter how angrily your mother yelled."

"Aw, you're too sweet," Cecilia teased, nudging Nic with her foot. Nic rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah yeah," she allowed, "I was worried too."

The two laughed softly for a moment before Cecilia opened her mouth to speak again only to be cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Cecilia!" Helen cried, rushing forwards to engulf her in a hug. Cecilia winced as the tight grip crushed her wounded side a little but returned the hug gladly.

"Hey stranger," she quipped as her mother pulled back.

"How are you feeling?" Helen asked, frowning. "When did you wake up? Do you need some more to drink? Maybe eat? And how does your wound feel? No fever? Any difficulties breathing?"

"Only one complaint," Cecilia said, wincing. "My mother is a crazy woman."

Helen huffed and laughed breathlessly, her hands still fluttering over Cecilia's hair and shoulders. Reaching out for her, Cecilia grabbed her mother's hands in her own, squeezing gently.

"I'm fine," she said, giving her best reassuring smile. "A little sore, rather tired but otherwise fine."

"I'm glad," Helen replied, her voice thick. For a moment, Cecilia wondered if actual tears were forming in her mother's eyes but she pushed the thought away almost immediately. It wasn't in her mother's nature to be quite _that _open about her emotions. Perhaps later, once they were alone though...

After a moment, Helen looked fondly towards Nic, smiling pleasantly enough.

"I think you should inform your father," Helen said softly, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"Oh, yes, of course," Nic spluttered, springing up from where she sat at the end of the bed. "I'll... um, leave you guys and, uh, get him?"

She sounded uncertain, as if Nikola couldn't possibly be called while Cecilia's mother was still in the room. Interesting, thought Cecilia. Apparently Nic hadn't been exaggerating the fight. Though if things were really that bad, Cecilia wondered if perhaps she ought to do something about it.

"I'll, uh, be back, yeah?" Nic finished, giving Cecilia a meaningful look. Cecilia nodded, trying to convey the need to talk with just her eyes. Nic seemed to understand, smirking slightly before she turned and strode from the room.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Helen asked softly the moment they were alone.

"I'm certain," Cecilia said, shaking her head. "Though I wanna know what on earth you did to my ribs because either that was a giant bullet or you decided to engrave something into my skin."

Helen chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed as she reached out to smooth down Cecilia's hair again.

"It pierced your lung," Helen said quietly, her eyes betraying the calm tone. Cecilia could almost picture the fear her mother would have exuded, it was something she'd seen only a few times but it was painful to watch.

"Ouch," Cecilia said, wincing.

"Indeed," Helen agreed. "You lost a lot of blood, had me quite frightened for a moment there."

Cecilia flushed, ducking her head.

"You shouldn't be so worried about me," Cecilia chastised lightly. "You know me, I bounce back all the time."

"Well, try not to put yourself in the line of fire," Helen replied though her tone wasn't nearly as jovial as it ought to have been.

Cecilia narrowed her eyes before taking her mother's hand tightly.

"I'm really OK," she said, leaning forwards. "Honestly. This will heal. I'm going to be fine."

Helen smiled tightly, her eyes watering slightly before she launched herself forwards, wrapping her arms around Cecilia with enough force to make Cecilia splutter.

"Don't scare me like that again" Helen growled into Cecilia's ear. "Not ever, you understand me?"

"I'll do my best," Cecilia replied, patting her mother's back gently. She could feel small droplets of water fall against her shoulder, soaking through the wafer thin fabric of her hospital gown but she said nothing, simply holding her mother until her side began to ache. She shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to let go but needing to lower her arm rather desperately.

Helen pulled back with one last sniffle, giving Cecilia a watery smile as she helped her to lower her arm.

"Sorry," Helen murmured. "You need rest."

"It's fine," Cecilia replied, patting her side. "Though some painkillers wouldn't go astray."

"Of course," Helen replied, springing up and moving towards the IV pole. Cecilia watched as her mother fiddled with the tubes, picking up a needle from a nearby table. Her hands were steady though her face a little blotchy and, in the sake of giving her privacy, Cecilia turned her head away to study the daisies beside her. They were beautiful and fresh, clearly from a well tended to garden. In fact, they looked like they came from the little cottage garden at the back of the property. She'd planted it once the building had been built and tended to it dutifully for months and months until the whole thing had been able to flourish on its own. It was where she'd scattered Sebastian's ashes.

"That should do it," Helen said, plastering on a large smile.

"Thank you," Cecilia said, half wanting to say more though she wasn't sure what. For a moment, neither of them spoke and Cecilia felt the growing urge to try once more to have a proper conversation with her mother but, before she could even think of where to start, the door opened once more.

"Cecilia," Nikola said brightly, walking towards her with arms wide open. Nic followed closely behind him, frowning slightly.

"There's my second favourite Tesla," she teased, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Unkind," he chastised, walking right past Helen without blinking and plopping down on the edge of the bed. "But you are still my favourite Magnus."

Cecilia frowned and reached out, slapping his shoulder.

"Unkind," she growled, giving him a warning look.

"Yes well," he replied with a shrug. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Not half bad," she allowed, unable to keep from smiling at him.

"Glad to hear," Nikola responded, taking her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "Do you need anything? Food? Water? Maybe a glass of wine? I found this wonderful vintage I've been dying to try out..."

Cecilia laughed, shaking her head.

"Painkillers and alcohol don't work so well for us mere mortals," she said, patting his hand. "Though maybe once I'm back on my feet, we'll find something from the private stores to celebrate."

"Sounds like a date," Nikola said with a wink. Cecilia risked a glance over to her mother, a little alarmed to see her passively fiddling with the IV once more. Helen Magnus didn't do passive. At all. Ever.

"So where are you going?" Nikola continued easily.

"Going?" Cecilia echoed.

"Once you're all better. I was thinking we could maybe go check out this lovely little place near London. Apparently they're after an electrical genius to improve their-"

"No," Cecilia blurted out. "I mean... I-I can't."

"You can't?" Nikola asked, moving backwards just a little bit.

"I... I don't have to go, do I?" she asked in a small voice, barely daring to pick out her mother's gaze.

"Of course not," Helen enthused, pushing forwards until she was blocking Nikola's view of Cecilia and, in return, Cecilia's view of the vampire who looked slightly crestfallen. "You can stay for as long as you'd like."

"I- I can't promise forever," Cecilia said with a small smile. "But... For now?"

"For now," Helen echoed, smiling broadly.

Cecilia could feel the bed where Nikola sat dip and wiggle as he moved about uncomfortably and, it seemed her mother was just as uncomfortable with their proximity.

"Can I have some water?" Cecilia asked quickly, looking up to her mother, trying to figure out why relief flashed over her features.

"Oh! Yes!" Helen cried, springing away from the bed with a flutter. Then she caught site of Nic rolling her eyes on the other side of the room.

"Actually," she amended, drawing attention from all the immortals in the room. "Can I speak with Nic. Alone?"

Helen and Nikola both looked in surprise to Nic who, surprisingly, kept her calm.

"Shoo," she said, flicking her wrist towards the door.

"A-are you sure?" Helen put in, frowning.

"Certain," Cecilia agreed. "We need time to confess our undying love for one another."

"And then get very, very naked," Nic deadpanned.

"Near death experiences and all that," Cecilia added with a polite smile.

"Don't tear a stitch," Nikola replied after a beat, rolling his eyes as he sauntered from the room.

"Just call if you need me," Helen added softly, giving Cecilia one last tumultuous smile before leaving a tad slower than Nikola had.

Both girls waited until the door shut and the last footsteps faded away before turning back to one another.

"And to think we could have been sisters," Nic said with a mocking sigh.

"They're worse than... than a soap opera," Cecilia said with disgust.

"You should hear the fighting," Nic added, shaking her head. "The silence is worse though. It makes me almost miss the screaming matches."

"But what are they even fighting about?" Cecilia asked.

"Haven't a clue. And I don't think they know either."

Cecilia pursed her lips and cocked her head, a plan forming in her mind.

"I think there's something we can do about this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Not even <em>I<em> am sure where the fighting really came from. It just did. And it works for what I have planned in the next chapter. But I am sorry.**

**xx**


	29. Goodbye

**Here we are, the last chapter! This is for Kat who has a fantastic memory it seems :P I hope you enjoy it, honey! And a big thank you to the lovelies who stuck with me through this one. I took about two months off from this story to write a bit of my novel and I really appreciated that some of you actually continued to read after such an unreasonably long hiatus! So again, thank you :)**

**Now, techinically, I do have an epilogue for this but I hate it so much right now that I'm not making promises. Consider this your ending for now, I think...**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if you were upset by my decision to stay here," Cecilia said, twisting to look up at Nikola as he pushed her wheelchair down the corridor.<p>

"Of course I'm not," he answered rather fondly. And he wasn't, it was just that he didn't want to take off alone. In the days since he'd met her daughter, it had become more and more evident that she would be staying at the Sanctuary for the foreseeable future.

"Really?" Cecilia asked, turning back around though Nikola could still see her biting her lip uncertainly.

"Really," he assured her. "But you'll have to come visit me from time to time."

Cecilia said nothing, just sighing softly as she fiddled with the blanket covering her knees. Nikola didn't comment though, unsure as to why she was so pensive all of a sudden. She'd been the one to request his presence, insisting that he take her to her favourite library on the topmost level of their building.

Nikola had only accepted because it gave him something constructive to do with his time. Since Helen had done her best to toss him from her life, he'd stuck to his rooms for the most part, moping about much as he had before Cecilia's abrupt arrival. It was a sad existence but he'd promised to stay until Cecilia was back on her feet, something that was happening slowly but surely. In the meantime though, it left him very lonely. Nic had done her best to visit him from time to time, drawing him out of his rooms for even small trips to other areas within the underground Sanctuary. He knew they were errands she was running for Helen but he kept the complaints to a minimum for Nic's sake. They were growing closer and it was only for her that Nikola had considered staying.

It wasn't enough though. He couldn't live in the same place as Helen, he couldn't watch her continue with her life while his lay in tatters. He had given her everything he had only to have it thrown back in his face. Their failed attempt at a relationship wasn't something he was willing to be presented with on a daily basis, no matter how much he wanted to get to know his daughter better.

"Next right," Cecilia said softly, gesturing towards the end of the corridor.

"Why are we up here again?" Nikola asked.

"I need to get out of that infirmary," she grumbled. "And the view up here is to die for."

"No dying, missy," he chastised as they came to a dark wooden door at the end of the corridor. He leant forward, pushing it open before pushing the chair through the door.

"It's a beautiful book," someone said from the other side of the room, Nikola's head whipping around just in time to see his daughter gently petting an ancient book, Helen standing beside her with a faint smile.

Helen looked up quickly though, apparently hearing their approach and her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh."

Nikola swallowed, his mouth going dry and, as his grip slackened on the guides of Cecilia's wheelchair, the chair rolled forwards and away from him.

"All right," Nic said, straightening up and striding away from Helen. "We're done here."

And with that she grabbed Cecilia's chair, quickly pushing the other woman out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Nikola could hear them both chuckling as they did so and felt his blood pressure rise a few notches.

This was starting to reek of a trap.

Gritting his teeth, he walked towards the door, grasping the handle firmly and going to pull the door open only it didn't budge. He pulled again, putting a little more strength into it but again, it didn't budge. Nikola growled softly, finally putting it all together.

"Unlock this door now," he barked, slamming a fist against the wood.

Laughter floated through from the other side.

"Think of this as an intervention," Cecilia called through the thick wood.

"You two have to talk," Nic added. "Even if you decide you still want to leave, you can't keep this up forever."

"Plus we kinda liked the idea of being sisters," Cecilia finished. "We'll be back later. Have fun, kids!"

Nikola listened for a moment to their laughter as it wafted down the corridor. They couldn't leave them like this, he thought angrily. It was completely uncalled for.

"Nicola Tesla!" he cried. "Open this door now."

But no reply came, apparently they were already too far away to hear. Or just ignoring him. The latter seemed incredibly likely.

With a growl, he slammed his fist against the door once more before turning around. Helen was still standing by table, lips pursed and fists balled.

"This is all your fault," she muttered angrily, eyes flashing as she strode towards Nikola. She pushed him out of the way, slamming her own fist against the door before jerking on the door knob.

"Yeah, my fault," Nikola scoffed.

"Well, if you hadn't been such an insufferable toad," she replied with a dark look in Nikola's direction.

"Well if you hadn't been such a bitch..." he retorted, rolling his eyes. Though he half expected the slap that followed his words, it still took him by surprise and his head snapped around. Before she could fully retract her hand though, Nikola captured Helen's wrist in his grip.

"Violent little thing, aren't you?" he sneered, stepping closer so that he could lean over her. Though their heights were close when she wore her frightening heels, today her shoes were far more reasonable, giving him more of an ability to tower over her.

"Let go of me," she snarled, jerking her wrist free.

"Stop beating me up," he spat back.

"Just be glad I don't have a gun," she hissed before bringing her knee up, hitting his squarely between the legs.

Nikola recoiled, his grip loosening on her wrist enough so that she could pull herself free, grabbing him by the shoulders instead. Her knee came up once more, this time hitting him in the chest. She pushed him back with enough force that he stumbled though it wasn't enough to mess with his senses for, when she brought her leg up to kick him in the ribs, he managed to capture her foot with a snarl.

"I said," he huffed, "stop beating me up."

Helen grunted, working on pulling her foot free but Nikola's grip held tight. Using his leverage, he forced her to hop backwards, not stopping until her back hit the wall. Her eyes widened a fraction and Nikola smiled, pleased that finally she was beginning to understand she couldn't best him in a fight no matter how hard she tried. Vampire trumped extensive physical combat training every time.

Nikola waited a second longer, letting Helen sweat over what he would do before pulling her towards him, using her leg to swing her out until he could grab her by the arms. With his new grip, he swung her around again until this time her front was pressed to the wall. He followed her body with his own, pressing his front against her back firmly enough that she could do nothing but squirm.

"I don't want to hurt you," he grunted into her ear. "But so help me..."

"Get off of me," she cried.

"Stop throwing punches."

"Stop being an arse."

"Stop throwing punches."

"Stop... Just. Just stop."

And then she grew slack beneath his grip. Nikola instinctively knew it wasn't a ruse and stepped away from her immediately, giving Helen just enough room to turn around. Tears were brimming in her eyes and, without a second though, Nikola was stepping back towards her, his lips seeking hers as he drew her body closer to his once more. She came willingly, a tiny mew of pleasure slipping through her lips as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

It was like coming home, Nikola realised as his heart began to beat double time. It was like everything he'd been waiting for had come back to him. He never wanted to let her go again, no matter how many hideous things they said to one another. Helen Magnus was the woman he needed beyond all reason and he felt like a fool for his behaviour of the days just passed. He couldn't even remember what they had fought about. How could he have even contemplated leaving her?

"I love you," he breathed against her lips, pulling her towards the window seat on the other side of the room.

Helen let out a little sob against his mouth at the words but clung to him tighter, her body moulding to his. Together they sank down onto the window seat, Nikola hauling Helen up into his lap until she was straddling him, her hands running through his hair while he clutched at the small of her back.

"I love you," he said again, this time making sure she heard him loud and clear. Helen didn't respond verbally though, simply attacking him more furiously. One of her hands slipped down between them, ripping at the buttons of his shirt.

Nikola pulled back, capturing her hand before she could ruin his shirt, looking her dead in the eye.

"I love you, Helen," he said again, needing her to hear the words.

"Don't," she replied, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"But I love you," he said again, imploring her to listen.

"Don't say that," she said angrily. "Don't... I..."

"I love you and I'm not going to stop saying it," he growled. "I'm sorry for everything I said, everything I did but I love you, Helen."

"Just... Just let this be our goodbye," she pleaded, tears back in her eyes. "We don't have to pretend it's anything more than that."

"What?" Nikola cried in alarm. "A goodbye? Helen, I'm not going anywhere. I was an idiot, a fool. I love you, I can't leave you."

"Don't say that!" she cried, pushing off of him. She stumbled out of his grip, bottom lip trembling slightly. "Don't pretend we're not... not... not broken. We don't work, Nikola. _I_ don't work. I'm not good at this, I can't... Just, let me say goodbye to you."

"No!" he yelled, suddenly terribly afraid of what she was saying. "No, Helen. I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

He pushed off of the seat, grabbing her close once more before she could dart away.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly as she fought his grip. Nikola knew the exact moment she gave in though, his heart soothed when she slumped into her arms. "I love you," he said once more, holding her close.

"I love you too," she whispered in reply, voice tight and drawn. She let out a shuddering gasp, her hands fisting in his jacket as she pulled him impossibly closer. "I was so scared, Nikola. I thought... I thought I'd lose both of you again."

"I thought you didn't want me around anymore," Nikola replied fiercely. "You can't do that to me again, Helen. I... Next time, I will leave."

"Never," she muttered against his shoulder. "Never. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said, brushing a strand of hair back off of her face. "Just... don't do it again."

"I'm not good at this," Helen replied with a sniffle against his shoulder.

Nikola half laughed at that.

"I'm no better. We'll just have to... solider through together. All right?"

Nikola's heart lightened to hear her chuckle at his words and he smiled as she lifted her head to give him a bright smile.

"Until then," she said softly, "do you think we could perhaps... become reacquainted? I've missed you these few days."

Nikola laughed at that, pulling her back to the window seat until she was again straddling his thighs.

"Are you saying you're addicted to me?" he teased, letting one hand tease the swell of her hip.

"Never," she said coyly. "However you set me up to expect a certain style of bedtime lullaby, for want of a better term."

Nikola laughed heartily before she took his lips in a fierce kiss.

Needless to say, when Cecilia and Nic came back to check on them an hour later, neither girl was particularly impressed with the state of undress they found their parents in. Nikola merely called it payback for locking them in there in the first place.

Helen was rather silent, using Nikola's jacket as a shield as they scurried back to their room, ignoring the complaints that followed their naked behinds all the way back to the room.

_**FIN**_


	30. Epilogue: The Next Generation

"Push, just keep pushing."

"Arrrrrrrrgh!" Cecilia screamed in reply. "I hate you."

"Deep breaths, you can do this."

She gritted her teeth, grunting as she threw her head back.

"Yes, that's it. Just like that. You're doing wonderfully, Ce. Now just relax, all right?"

"Relax?" she spat in response. "Don't tell me to relax. This is all your fault."

"How is it her fault?" Nikola asked, frowning.

"Ugh, don't you talk either," Cecilia hissed in reply, panting. "You are both- ARRRGH!"

Nikola returned to petting her head with a wet wash cloth, his face turning a little more green. If it were possible.

When the contraction passed, Cecilia slumped back against the bed.

"All your fault," she grumbled, swatting away his hand once more. "Where... where is my mother? She should be here already."

"She'll be here soon," Nic promised from where she sat in full gown and cap between Cecilia's legs. "Will called her as soon as you went into labour, she should be only a few minutes away."

Cecilia glared angrily at the other woman though the effect was lessened by the dark circles beneath her eyes and the sweat trickling down her brow. She opened her mouth to reply but a low groan came out instead, her back arching once more.

"Keep her breathing steady," Nic instructed her father with a stern look. He nodded wordlessly, swallowing as he turned back to Cecilia.

"IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou," Cecilia chanted with a grimace. Nikola again petted at her forehead with a damp cloth until she swatted him away. "Get off me, you stupid stinking vampire."

Nic chuckled quietly as Nikola shuffled back uncertainly.

"Why are you laughing?" Cecilia huffed as she slumped once more. "You're just as stupid and stinking."

"Deep breaths," Nic reminded her. "You're almost there."

"Stop being so calm!" Cecilia shrieked in reply. "Just... Just... Just say something!"

"You're doing well," Nic replied simply, prompting another growl from Cecilia.

"Keep hurling abuse at me, if you want," Nikola offered with a weak smile. He still looked green and highly uncomfortable but when he stepped back to Cecilia's side, he didn't flinch.

"This is all your fault," Cecilia said again. "If I'd never met you damn Tesla's, none of this would be happening to me!"

"Ah, but you love us anyway," Nic replied dryly. "Now focus, Cecilia. We're almost there. You can hate us after, but for now, let me help."

Cecilia's eyes widened and she fell silent for a long moment, biting her lip.

She opened her mouth to speak but, before she could, another low groan was ripped from her throat.

At just that point, the door flew open, a flurry of bodies rushing through.

"Ce!" Helen cried fearfully, brushing Nikola away as she took up the post beside her daughter. Nikola seemed relieved, stepping back quickly.

"Wow."

"You're... Shit."

"Out," Nic ordered, turning to the two men who had entered behind Magnus.

"Did I miss it!?" came a desperate cry as another body flew through the door, skidding to a halt just before hitting Henry.

"Out, all of you out," Nic insisted, glaring at Kate. "And take them with you."

"But-."

"Ou-"

"GET THE HELL OUT THIS SECOND!" Cecilia bellowed.

Henry, Will and Kate didn't hesitate. They were out the door in a split second. Nikola, however, hesitated.

"Push," Nic urged softly. "Push, Cecilia."

"How far?" Helen asked anxiously. Her eyes were wide with fear at having been caught so far away at the crucial moment.

"Almost done," Nic replied, not looking up. Then she smiled. "Ce, I can see the head. I can see the first head."

"You're doing so well," Helen cooed, holding tight to Cecilia's hand.

"_God_, it hurts," she huffed, looking to Helen in askance. "I don't know if I can do much more of this, Mum."

"I need one last push," Nic cut in. "One last push and you can hold your baby. Are you ready?"

"You can do this," Helen whispered, pressing a kiss to Cecilia's knuckles.

"God, I hate all of you..." Cecilia grumbled one last time.

* * *

><p>"They're so little," Nikola said, frowning as he stood beside the tiny bassinet. He had apparently recovered from his earlier discomfort and, instead, had taken to puzzling over the two thankfully sleeping babies.<p>

"They felt a whole lot bigger," Cecilia said darkly, making Nikola chuckle.

"You did well," Nic put in from where she sat on the edge of the bed. Cecilia held out her hand to the other woman and they laced their fingers together.

The two girls shared a smile and a peaceful silence fell over the room. It was a brief respite from the craziness that had come shortly after the twins were born though they knew it would not last. It had been only a few short hours since the whole ordeal but, in true Magnus style, Cecilia seemed to be bouncing back quickly. Now dressed in a fresh set of pyjamas, she sat in her own bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows. Helen and the others had been pulled away shortly after offering their congratulations but Nic and Nikola had stayed with her. In fact, Nikola had spent most of the time since his near-fainting spell staring in awe at the two tiny babies.

"Can... Can I?" Nikola said uncertainly. "Could I hold one?"

Both women blinked at him absently.

"I mean... one of the babies," he tried again, unable to tear his eyes from the bassinet. "They're... How can they be so little?"

"Nic, help him," Cecilia murmured, her eyes growing a little misty. Nic frowned, not understanding what she was being asked. With an exasperated sigh, Cecilia gestured towards where her two children lay. Nic rolled her eyes but shifted from her place on the side of the bed, walking to her father's side.

Carefully, she reached in, scooping up one tiny body before turning to Nikola. He was watching with apprehensive eyes and, as Nic held the child out to him, he almost flinched.

"Cradle his head," Nic instructed, settling the baby in Nikola's arms. "You need to support his whole body, understand?"

Nikola merely nodded, wide blue eyes fixed on the child now in his arm.

Slowly, Nic backed away, watching warily for a moment before turning and picking up the other baby.

"Here," Cecilia said softly, holding her arms out. "I... I want to hold her."

Nic smiled and nodded, crossing the room once more to hand over the sleeping infant to her mother.

"He smells nice," Nikola said absently. He looked up, smiling at Cecilia. "You make pretty babies."

"It's the Magnus genetics," Cecilia joked softly. "We're all pretty."

"Perhaps it will help counteract the caustic behaviours they'll no doubt pick up from their grandfather," Nic mused.

"Hey, they're clearly genetic. I mean, just look at you," Nikola retorted. "I wasn't exactly much of an influence on your early life, was I now?"

"Perhaps they'll be lucky and miss out on it then," Nic replied with a smirk.

"Well, either way," Nikola continued, smiling down at the child in his arms, "they're going to be heartbreakers." The baby blinked sleepily, opening its little mouth to yawn with a tiny squeak.

"Don't worry," Nic teased, looking to her father's startled expression. "He's supposed to do that."

Nikola didn't reply, merely quirking the side of his mouth into a half smile.

Just then, a soft knock sounded, Helen peering around the door with a tentative smile.

"How is everyone doing?" she asked softly as she walked into the room. One arm was tucked behind her back as she made her way across the room, pausing at the foot of the bed.

"They seem to enjoy sleeping," Nic said, giving Helen a warm smile.

"Like their mother, then," Helen teased. "And it seems they have her charm too, Nikola looks smitten."

"Like mother, like daughter, like son," Nikola said, looking up with a grin.

Helen chuckled, shaking her head.

"Then they ought to be a right handful, too," Helen replied.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Nic threw out, giving Cecilia a wide smirk.

Cecilia merely rolled her eyes, barely taking her gaze off her sleeping daughter. She raised one hand, brushing the back of one finger across a plump cheek, causing the child to fuss slightly before settling once more.

"You're a natural," Helen half whispered, her voice closer than Cecilia had expected. She looked up into her mother's watery eyes and smiled.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Helen let out a watery chuckle but nodded.

"I never thought I'd hear that," she admitted with a smile. "But it does sound rather nice. Though I think I should give you these first."

With a flourish, Helen withdrew her hand from behind her back, presenting her daughter with two neatly wrapped packages; one blue, one pink.

"They're your baby blankets," Helen explained, laying them on the bed. "I kept them with the thought of passing them down one day but after Sebastian..."

"Thank you," Cecilia half breathed. "That's... Thank you."

Nikola crossed the room quietly, coming to stand beside Helen. Carefully, he transferred the baby in his arms back to his daughter before wrapping an arm around Helen. She gave him a grateful smile, leaning against his side.

"Perhaps next time, it'll be us," he whispered against her ear, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"You think so?" she asked, startled. Children wasn't something they'd spoken about in the years since they'd gotten together."I have to tell you, fertility at that age of 282 isn't quite so straight forward."

"Well, we are rather good at working miracles," he replied softly. "And I'd like to remain hopeful." The admission made Helen's heart melt and she nestled in that bit closer to him. After a beat, she inhaled deeply before turning to look up at him.

"You smell like baby," she mused, smiling when Nikola frowned and sniffed himself.

Before he could speak again, Helen turned back to her daughter.

"I don't suppose you've settled on names yet?" she asked, cocking her head.

"I... Nic and I discussed it a while back but, well, we didn't want to jinx anything," Cecilia admitted, ducking her head.

"Well?" Nikola promoted with a smile for the two girls. "Don't keep us hanging."

"Impatient," she chastised. "Nic's holding Daniel Sebastian Magnus and this little miss, is Sophia Samantha Magnus."

For a long moment, no one spoke until finally, Helen cleared her throat.

"Well," she said, peering down at the two babies, a grin spreading over her features. "It's very nice to meet both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, here you go. It's totally different to what I had planned originally and I just spent an hour rewriting it because I like Ce and Nic as sort of parents. I know there are a lot of questions but, well, suck it up :P <strong>

**Anyway, thank you for sticking with me even though this got crap by the end! **

**xx**


End file.
